The Grimm with a heart
by The Soul of Silver
Summary: He knew what it was liked to be hated. But he couldn't blame them for it... after all it's the only reason he's still alive. Silver Greywitcher's story has started and, whether he likes it or not, he's in for one crazy adventure. What will become of him? Will he find love in one(Or all) of the MANY girls he meets?
1. Begin, Four new faces to get used to?

Hi there, welcome, don't hate me for this but I'm making a story of everybody's favorites, Rooster Teeth, more specifically about their anime called RWBY. This story may or may not have OOC characters. I have noticed a lot from their characters and I may or may not miss a few things, live and learn right? Or more appropriately put YOLO!

I'm still studying the world of Remnant so give me a break if I get something wrong that isn't on your precious wiki page. Also this story won't feature any femxfem pairings. I've decided while this'll be a slight OCxHarem fic it won't be centered around that aspect much at all. Don't worry I won't ruin the girls(Except for Glynda Goodwitch, she's getting ruined :D)… Too much.

Although most of the info on locations and teams and characters are from the wiki(So whenever it updates so will I).

I hope you guys don't hate me by the end of the first chapter too. Well technically this is both chapters 1-2 put into one because the separate doc I had kept chapter 2 in was deleted by accident... oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY(Aye Monty does), or any of the music I(Might) put into this story.

* * *

><p>? ? ?'s POV(Point of View)<p>

'_Protagonists thoughts._'

"Speech."

"_Either whispering or telekinetic._"

'Other person's thoughts.'

* * *

><p>I sat there on the roof of a large cathedral-like building, one wouldn't guess it was a school at first sight but hey, never judge a book by it's cover. This place was called Beacon Academy. A place where Huntsman and Huntresses are trained to fight the ever notorious Grimm. And I'm one of them.<p>

My name is Silver Greywitcher, I have dark Electric Blue eyes and silver hair. I wear a black sleeveless hoodie with a white shirt under it, I had a pair of plain grey cargo pants on, I also wore a silver chain around my neck and at the base had a flame shaped blue gem, which I was also teased for, as well as a pair of black climbing gloves.

Today was going fine, no torturing, no vocal abuse, no pain, nothing. Until I decided to go eat my lunch in the cafeteria. And to my bad luck-

"Hey oldy!" A brown haired man shouted my way as I bit into my lunch. His name was Cardin Winchester and I despised him.

He and many others picked on my hair color, some said it was more grey and plain others called me an old man. But unlike most Cardin didn't leave it at that, his jokes went far beyond any normal bully's. But this isn't any normal place.

"I told you not to call me that-" He interrupted my sentence with his mace. Putting it to my face but not hitting it.

"I didn't get to say my request so chill out okay?" He asked smirking at me."This time it's easier I promise."

"And by easier you mean more perverted than the last correct?" He shrugged.

"That depends on your idea of pervy."

"Getting you pictures of girls, stealing their clothes, naked pictures and the like." I said cringing at two of the may torturous things he's made me do. The worst part was the girls let me, out of pity. Because I was this bully's victim and they felt bad for me.

"Then yes, but this time I want one of... her." He pointed to our fighting technique and combat training teacher, Glynda Goodwitch.

"You better be joking, because I would rather die than humiliate our own teacher." I said glaring at him, I couldn't fight him, it would cause a scene and right now during my life it would be the worst time to do so.

"Oh really? She's the harshest to you the most I'd think you'd want to do it. Oh well I guess I need to teach you another lesson on how to take orders. You animal." He said and his goons walked over and they surrounded me. I didn't turn to them nor give them any mind, cause if I did they would attack and if they attacked they wouldn't stop."Well? Are you going to do it, or do you need another, more painful, lesson?" At this time I stood up and turned away from their group and tried to walk away, it was my best option right?

But no matter what anybody says, just walking away will never help. I would know better than anybody that lie.

Cardin raised his mace above his head and proceeded to strike downwards on my back, the sound of something cracking echoed through the dining hall of the academy, but the real question that people were asking themselves was; Was it my spine? Or Cardins mace?

The weapon shattered into pieces as I turned and glared. His face was overcome with shock and fear that I continued to walk away from him and his group.

"You're a monster-" it felt like I was shot by a bullet straight in the chest."You all know what he is, so why don't you do something about him?!" He yelled and everyone crowded, I continued walking. I was close to tears and wanted to tear his pathetic heart right out of his chest.

It was instinct, for someone, no, something like me to want death on someone so badly. After all Grimm are monsters with no souls right?

"That's enough mister Winchester." The headmaster, Ozpin, said walking in on the scene."Mister Greywitcher I apologize for my students behavior, he didn't mean any of what he said." There it was, the same apology every time Cardin picked on me and something like this happened. Tears rolled down my face.

"It's fine I don't care." I meant what I said, I didn't care anymore, I didn't care if I would get laughed at for crying in a place like this. A prestigious academy for professional Huntsman and Huntresses, a place with no weakness.

But no matter how much I hated it, it was the only place I was allowed. The military would kill me on sight if I was found anywhere farther than ten feet off the academy borders. Ozpin, Glynda and the other teachers allowed me to stay here to train myself, to keep my Grimm side under apps. But it was so hard, when you get picked on like this you feel like you want to rip the place apart.

"Mister Greywitcher, come with me for a second I have special news for you." Ms. Goodwitch said and I followed her to the team assignment room. What in the Grimm underworld would she have to tell me, in here of all places?

"Look I know that Cardin is a pain, we all do. But we, the teachers, Ozpin and I, have come to a decision." This wasn't normal, what were they going to do? I was scared I would be on my own again. Having to fight off my own kind."We've decided you need a team, but all the first year teams are already formed soo...-" She trailed off and showed me a clipboard.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"We also decided that these are the best teams to choose from." I looked at the team names, what surprised me the most was the position of leader on team CRDL was open, then there was team CFVY. The other two teams seemed out of the question but... it said the best one would be team RWBY."Why RWBY?" I asked and Glynda sighed.

"Most of the teams either have a balance of female and male trainees with the exception of RWBY and CRDL. To even the odds, despite the arguments I put up, Ozpin and the others recommended RWBY."

"Well I guess it would be better than nothing. But then I would be perceived as some kind of perv."

"But do you really care at this point?" She asked in a serious tone, I shook my head. The experience would be weird, but weird is really the one thing my hasn't been yet. Of course with the exception of happy.

"RWBY it is I guess."

"Okay, unfortunately though your name initial won't be put in since the publication that you're on a team would start riots. For now the story is you've been put under the command of this group understand? This will give you a chance to explore the city and such so it's especially beneficial." The city? Really? WOW!

I couldn't sleep the night after hearing that, I was so excited to visit the city for once, the disproving looks I get won't be so bad since I'm used to it. At least I'll be able to observe what it's like!

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up that day the happiest half Grimm in the world. Although I would probably have another encounter with Cardin and his goons.<p>

I put my mind to other things though, today was the day I got to meet the people that would help me be a better person, less of a Grimm, and fit in. Or so I hoped. I knocked on the door standing there acting like some kind of nervous idiot. Of course that's when Cardin showed up, trying to pick a fight he punched me in the stomach.

The door opened and I could hear the gasps of two girls as Cardin was sent flying away. I laid there on the, in pain and unable to move. When my body was lifted I passed out. When I woke up however I was NOT expecting to see what I did. there was a yellow haired girl wearing nothing but a T-shirt and I hoped her underwear sitting on the bed next to me.

"Is this team RWBY's room?" I asked, but she didn't say anything, just signaled the other girls over, or... have I gone deaf? I lifted my hand to feel my ears and I felt two pieces of foam covering the holes that I would use for my hearing. I took them out and I heard screaming and quickly tried to put them back in.

"Sorry about that, my sister gets freaked out sometimes." The yellow haired girl said.

"It's fine, but why'd she scream like tha- WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIRT?!" I exclaimed as I sat up, as the blanket fell I felt air hit my chest. Luckily my pants were still on though.

"We needed to bandage you up, the reason you past out was from blood loss. Cardin stabbed you." A girl with black hair and a bow resembling cat ears said from the "bunk" above me.

"What seriously- oh... sorry about that... wait."

"Don't worry your tattoo secret's safe with us." The yellow hair said smiling."I'm Yang. My little sister hiding behind ice queen over there is Ruby, the ice queen is named Weiss and the one who bandaged you is Blake." She said happily.

'_Cheery type eh? Lucky me I don't have some emo group._' I thought to myself as I sighed."The name's Silver. Silver Greywitcher." I said shaking Yangs hand.

"Wait a second, you're that guy Cardin's always picking on!" Weiss said in realization.

"Took you that long? I would've thought you'd known already." I said jokingly.

"You're also the one everybody says is part Grimm." Blake said slightly angry.

"Well I can tell you they aren't lying. Why? Do you know why I'm here?" I asked and they nodded, almost as if against their will."You know what? Never mind, you guys continue with your lives with peace while I go get tortured some more." I said storming out. Before I could though I felt a hand on my shoulder."WHAT?!" I turned my head to see Yang.

"That's not why we're sad, I guess you haven't figured the difference between us and other groups."

"And what is that?"

"Well we're slightly insane, we're also after a criminal organization known as the White Fang." Blake said finishing for Ruby.

I was silent for a moment and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked me.

"I thought you looked sad because you had to deal with me, that's how I expected this to go down anyway." I said laughing at myself.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I'm a monster, literally. I have the powers of the Dragon Grimm, ever heard of it?" I asked and they shook their heads."Well the Dragon Grimm are monsters of ancient times, but of course unlike the Grimm today they lived for millions of years if not longer, some even developed good sided feelings for humans and sometimes even admiration for the race."

(Silver narrative he's only talking)

How I was born was a different story though, my father or more accurately my adopted father, was a Dragon Grimm. You see my home town was decimated when I was really young, my adopted father was one of the few Grimm who would fight their own race to protect others and he gave his life for me.

When me and him, being the only survivors, retreated to Atlas I had lost most of my blood and one of my arms was even torn completely off. Dragon Grimm can regenerate thanks to their some weird stuff in their blood, and because he knew this he told the doctors to give me his blood. Although growing up it felt very painful to move around, but I endured it as I did everything else. He had lived for a long time and with some of his blood gone he had lost his near immortality, but he didn't waste his last times. He trained me to fight like a Dragon, and now I can breath and punch with fire itself. No Dust needed.

(End Narrative)

Their eyes were wide as dinner plates and I sighed.

"If you get it now I'll be going."

"You seem really under confident in our acceptance of you." Yang said smugly. I looked at her, baffled by what she meant.

"Silver we don't care if you got the blood of a Grimm inside of you, what matters now is that you're alive, and you have to live that life no matter what gets in your way." Ruby said smiling at me.

"Okay what the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked them as I was wacked across the back of my head, I turned to see Ms. Goodwitch standing there with her riding crop.

"Watch your language young man, the reason the other professors and Ozpin recommended these girls is because they would've been the most accepting of the selection. Well besides JNPR but they're just too weird of a bunch." She said and now it was my turn for eyes the size of dinner plates."Where is your shirt?" She asked, the glare in her glasses not allowing for me to see her eyes as she toyed with the stick in her hand.

"Well you see, I was stabbed in the stomach by Cardin and these girls patched me up so-"

"Whatever, just hurry up and clothe yourself. Your training starts in an hour." She said walking out of the room.

"Ooh what kind of training do you have?" Ruby asked, her somewhat childish voice rang through my ears.

"That I'm pretty sure is none of your guys' business." I said with a slight huff.

"See there's your problem! You want to be more social and learn to coop with people more, but you're denying us. How can you make friends if you don't trust them?" Yang asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I just can't tell you."

"He's lying." Blake said staring at me blankly.

"Yeah no kidding, you're a terrible liar. For a boy anyway." Yang said pinching my arm.

I yelped in pain as she squeezed the piece of flesh between her fingers.

"You gonna tell us?"

"I CAN'T DAMN IT!" I screamed in agony, the blonde just huffed pinching tighter."AGGH!" I pulled away from her and darted for the door, but was stopped by a certain Ice Queen who froze the floor beneath me.

"Tell us or get pained!" Ruby shouted pointing at me.

'_Get pained? Did she even use english right? Does she not speak english? Whatever I'm outta here!' _I thought as I pushed myself towards the door closing it behind me.

* * *

><p>At this point I somehow managed to lose everything accept the memory of what I was gonna do for chapter 2, so I decided to put it in one for a longer chapter. FORGIVE ME!<p>

* * *

><p>I trudged down the path towards the main buildings where the classes such as history and fight practice, though I could feel a pair of amber yellow eyes watching me from a long distance away and almost immediately I sprinted for the buildings.<p>

But I was cut off by a flash of red and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why can't I just do what I need to do with you guys around?" I asked as I felt Yang bash me in the head from behind."Uh ow." I said rubbing the back of my head. She seemed to be enjoying herself by torturing me and I couldn't stand it.

"Because you won't tell us anything we won't let you be. We were told by Ozpin to make sure you're not keeping any secrets." She said nudging me, somehow I think she didn't realize what she had said, but the others did.

"YANG!" They all shouted in unison. The blonde blushed slightly at her own stupidity and I chuckled.

"Thanks for the info. Now if you don't mind-"

"You stay where you are," Ruby said."We'll get to know what kinda training you have soon."

"Yes ma'am." I sat down on the floor outside of the main training centre as the group discussed what Yang had said.'_Honestly, do they think I'm some kinda puppet?'_ I asked myself as they parted and walked towards me. Yang cracked her knuckles smiling at me... seductively? Not sure if it was that or bloodlust. But I didn't want to sit down and find out.

I jumped to my feet as they all unsheathed their weapons. I gave them all a confused look, especially Yang since she didn't seem to have a weapon.

"Silver Greywitcher, Team RWBY challenges you to a fight. Do you accept?!" Ruby exclaimed pointing her scythe at me as Blake face-palmed, Weiss sighed and Yang stood there still staring."If you win we won't bother you anymore but if we win you have to tell us what your special training is!" She said cocking it as a giant red shell of a round popped out and hit the floor like a metal pipe.

"I don't know what you guys are playing at but... fine I accept, who's up first?" I asked as they all took a step forward."Um... I think you're over estimating me a bit." I said backing up slightly, the sight of the four of them side by side weapons drawn was intimidating, and Grimm don't get intimidated so note I'm not using that statement lightly.

"I don't think so, if you're as you explained we should have more trouble with you than you with us." Weiss said in a cocky over confident tone.

They all dashed forward towards me and I prepared for an incoming hit, or actually multiple, but when they never came I looked up in worry to see Ms. Goodwitch standing there with a purple barrier up in front of her. Team RWBY was frozen against the wall and she scowled at them.

"I knew this wasn't going to end well. Silver get inside, I'll be sure these girls get back to their rooms and sleep well." She said with a glare and a frown on her face. I felt I should intervene but if I did she would be even angrier.

I backed away into the building and closed the door behind me half way so I could peek out of it to see what was going on.

"Now what were you girls thinking?! Ozpin assigned him to a team to avoid bullying and here you are, the last ones I expect to be bullies."

"Miss we didn't! We weren't bullying him we just wanted to know what he was doing!" Yang said pleadingly. However Glynda's glare never left her eyes but her frown had vanished.

"Was it any of your business?"

"With all do respect Ms. Goodwitch Ozpin hired us to make sure he didn't keep anymore secrets, not you." Blake started as I saw a slight shake in Glynda, anger? No... was it fear? Blake continued."So why, might I ask, is he getting up in the middle of the night to come see you of all the teachers for training, and I know it isn't combat training because if you hadn't stepped in he would've pretty much destroyed us." Now Glynda was obviously shaking, if I could see it from the building which was a good ten yards away it was more than obvious to the girls.

"T-t-that's n-n-none of your business!" She said, Weiss added in.

"How so? No secrets from Ozpin right? Or are you not one of his most trusted teachers?" She asked as Glynda backed away slowly. I was about to run out there to stop them but someone did that for me.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, GIRLS!" Doctor Oobleck darted out and stood in front of the girls."It's about high time you girls should be in bed sleeping, otherwise I'll make you do extra tomorrow and you'll regret it." He said as the girls ran away to the dorms. I sighed a sigh of relief and sat backwards.

"Thanks Barth-"

"Don't thank me, take the advice I gave the children and get some sleep." He said darting away at his caffine speed. I stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm going to bed for now, don't worry about 'it' tonight I'm too tired anyways." I said putting a hand on her shoulder, she sighed and fell to her knees."Oh come on don't tell me you're down about them, don't worry about nothing. I'll see to it that they stay out of what happens between us 'kay?" I asked putting on a big cheesy smile.

She looked up and giggled lightly at my smile. Then with what confidence I had just given her she stood up and we both walked back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>I felt something... unpleasant... and I couldn't see it because whatever it was held me down. I tried pushing it off me when I realized and remembered what had happened yesterday night.<p>

"Oh crap, Glynda we're gonna be late." I said looking at a clock. The woman sprang up from in her bed and stared at me, a heavy blush plastered on her face. I got a good look at what she was wearing, it was a large pajama one piece. She squealed out of embarrassment and smacked me right across the face. Then as I fell to the floor she looked at the clock.

"NOO I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She shouted darting for the bathroom, the clock read 8:30, her class started at 8:35 due to the extra work Ooblack was having everybody do today. Then my mind wandered as to what happened just now.

'_Wait... why'd she hit me?_' I asked myself looking down at what I was wearing, I was wearing a pair of red shorts... but that was it, no shirt, no socks. And from what I could tell I just found out why she screamed. I didn't think seeing me shirtless would affect her that much seeing as she's an adult... oh well time to get dressed.

I wore my usual clothes. Nothing new. I looked at myself in the mirror, odd enough as it was I wanted to feel comfortable and look well in my clothing. Though I'd probably get picked on today too. Sitting there on the bed waiting for Glynda I looked around, it obviously wasn't my original apartment, and neither was it team RWBY's dorm.

'_Must be her place, wait then that means-'_ I glared towards the clock as Glynda walked out, dressed in her attire."Oh you're not gonna like this."

"What?" She trembled slightly and I pointed to the clock, 8:35. If she was anymore late she would get in trouble.

I walked towards her quickly picking her up bridal style and dashing out the window as she screamed, with my Dragon Grimm powers I used the fire to create blue flame wings to glide across Vale, eventually I reached the academy as I check Glynda's watch. It had just barely past 8:36 as we both sprinted through campus and eventually made it to the training center, although I entered through the back.

Thinking from the minds of the students, what would they do if they saw their teacher was late, and I ended up walking in with her? Nothing good at all.

As I entered the back door and ran up to where the other students were, Glynda darted in rapidly.

"Good*huff* morning class." She said panting like a dog. All the students looked at her worriedly."I'm fine I just slept in a bit on accident, now has everybody purchased at least four different elements of Dust?" She asked, her stern posture had returned and none of the students besides me, the entirety of team RWBY and one other girl raised our hands."Well then, would you all like to demonstrate with your weapons what Dust you purchased?" She asked and team RWBY all nodded.

'_Tight group._' I thought to myself looking at them as they stared at me... oh great.

"As the leader of team RWBY I say all our members to present the assignment!" Ruby stated as Yang and Weiss walked towards me, Blake just gave me that same blank stare. The two of them picked me up and tossed me out onto the battle stage.

"Yeah thanks," I sighed and took out one of the Dust crystals I bought. Unlike most my consuming of Dust is different, most just smash it, others inject it into their weapons, whereas me? I eat the crystals.

As I ate the crystal everybody in the room except for Glynda and Blake gasped as I chomped into the Earth Dust crystal as a small quake began to form in the classroom. I pounded my fist into my palm creating a giant floating boulder to my side as I did the same with the other. I then smashed the two floating boulders together creating a large dust cloud on the stage.

I then took out another crystal from my pocket and chomped on it, this crystal was for the element of Wind. I did a half back flip and landed on my hands as I spun there, my legs extending out creating a small whirlwind where I was clearing out the dust cloud. And after it died down I looked to Glynda to see if I should continue, she nodded and I consumed yet another Dust crystal. This ones element being Ice.

I smacked my palms together and pushed them forward creating an ice barrier thick as a steel one. I then retracted the barrier and created a sculpture of a Beowolf. Everybody gasped at how good I made it look, even Blake's eyes widened a bit at my show of skill.

Then I dove my hand into my pocket to get the next crystal and I took it out, the next one was lightning. And my personal favorite. I consumed the electric blue crystal as everybody watched in anticipation. I slowly moved my arms in a circular motion creating a small but noticeable electrical field shocking everybody in the building.

I then smashed, or more accurately, stomped my foot into the ground creating an intense crack of thunder and lightning shot up from there as I glared up at the class, I could see the look of being intimidated in their eyes. They were scared now because this was the first time I had ever used this.

"Very well done mister Greywitcher."

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch." I said bowing to her making her blush slightly as I returned to my seat. I looked over to Ruby, Weiss and Yang who's mouths were still agape. But Blake seemed... unmoved almost. But the look of fear in her eyes was evident. Because as she looked into her book her eyes stayed there, not moving an inch.

"Now, next student please I don't have all day." She said sternly as the rest of my team went up and performed various different moves and practices with their weaponry. None too unique but none the same. It was swish slash this and swish slash that.

At the end of it there was combat training and it was Blake's turn to choose an opponent. See here instead of the teacher picking the opponent the student gets to pick the opponent giving them a sense of 'freedom of choice' as I was told. She pointed over to my seat and said-

"I want my opponent to be you, Silver Greywitcher." Glynda's face went slightly pale, although not much different from when the black haired girl was around her normally. For some reason everybody talked about Blake, not so much like they do… or did me, but to the extent it drew curiosity from even me. Well I guess now in my case curiosity killed the cat.

"Alright, you sure? I wouldn't want a team member to get hurt." I said mockingly making the girl glare towards me. Her facial expression not changing in everything but her eyes. They pierced me like needles as I stood up onto the battle stage, facing my opponent."Any limitations, handicaps, or anything you want to limit this little show to?" I asked shoving my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

"You don't use your Grimm abilities, I don't use my semblance." She said and I put a finger on my chin.

"Hold up, what if I have a semblance? How will you fight against me then?" I asked, and for the first time her facial expression changed, it changed to a look of confidence over me. As if she thought I was smarter than me, however what she didn't know is that I knew her semblance was useless.

I also knew how she fights, quick strikes, quick evasion. So if I were to eat say the Ice Dust, I could easily trump her.

"Isn't eating Dust your semblance?" She asked almost smirking. I cracked my knuckles and pulled out a piece of Ice Dust and bit into it. Now was my time to smirk.

"Was it that misleading? Or have you all forgotten what I am?" I said juggling a ball of pure darkness in my left hand and forming an ice blade with my other. I got to see her expression change three times! Once to a confident look, once to a smirk, and also once to pure fear!

Although I may seem like some kind of sadist, this is really the way I fight. I scare my opponents into a sense of insecurity even though they could be demolishing me at any given moment to slow them down, then I strike. That's the way I fight and it's the way I am.

I charged at her slashing at her side hitting her, she was sent flying then I remembered that thanks to their Aura, humans can't get hurt as easily. Blake stood up glaring at me as we both charged, I turned my other hand into a blade and ran at her. Though she did something with her weapon and it turned into some form of chain weapon as she cut off my legs from the ground forcing me into the air.

Then in midair I felt a strong kick to my stomach, then I was launched towards the ground at barreling speeds as I came into contact with the battle stage. I pushed myself up and smirked at my clever opponent. She bum-rushed me again but this time I was ready for it, I de-formed my ice blades and turned the floor to solid ice as she slipped and slid I leaped into the air and used special finger symbols to creating two large pillars of ice next to me.

That was my semblance, not eating and controlling the Dust, but advancing it. That was the kind of training I received, to train myself in using normal tactics to win.

I flung my arms forward as the two large frozen pillars collided with the girl sending crystal shards of ice in every direction. I heard a scream and looked to Blake to see Ms. Goodwitch standing over her, her riding crop raised, it had let a few particles loose so I could tell she used fire dust to stop my attack in its place.

"That's quite enough mister Greywitcher I think your team mate has had enough." She said, she gave me a light look of pride that I was able to use my ability perfectly well. I smiled and walked off the battle stage, every boy and girl in the room's eyes followed me as I left the building. Unfortunately that wash't the only thing that followed me.

* * *

><p>As I walked around near the area where the students would've been launched into the forest for the first time to decide their teams, I felt those same yellow eyes following me, but whenever I turned around to see them they would disappear. But once I reached RWBY's dorm I walked in with the key I was given and closed the door behind me, and then I walked over to the window and closed it, locked it, and put down the blinds.<p>

'_That girl is way too curious for her own damn good._' I thought to myself staring at the door.

"So you knew huh?" I heard her voice outside the door.

"Yeah pretty much, you're actually terrible at hiding those eyes of yours." I said smirking, there was a silence for a moment then I continued."You know you can come in right? It's not like this isn't your dorm already." My smirk went to a small frown.

The door opened and she walked in and sat next to me, though when she closed the door behind her I felt something click in my head that she wasn't going to ask any easy questions, or in fact as it felt… any questions at all.

"So?" She asked scooting closer to me acting slightly shy.

"So what? Trying to act cute or something? Is there anything I haven't answered?" I asked scooting a tad away from her. She must've noticed because at that moment she closed the distance between me and the edge of the bed, and almost pushed me off quite rudely.

"Yes actually. Why'd you hold back? I thought you said you were part Grimm, and Grimm don't show any sort of mercy the way you did." She said quietly.

Shoot if I had known that it was obvious I wouldn't have held back at all, I wanted the fight to be subtle but not an all out brawl between the two of us. In which case one of us would actually be dead right now and I'll give you a hint who, it wouldn't be me.

"Well maybe because I get easily flustered by-" I turned to her as I said those words and she glared at me gently."Okay fine, I was holding back because once you brace Ms. Goodwitch jumped in front of you to block, if I had hurt a teacher what kind of reputation would that give me?" I asked her. I felt her snuggle up to me slightly although I could've called closing the distance snuggling.

"I thought you didn't care?"

"True, but it's not about what you students think. If I were to hurt Ms. Goodwitch I'd be hurting the only nice person I know, and the military would be all over me considering she previously dated a high ranking officer… or general… I don't know." I said scratching the back of my head, the situation had become slightly uncomfortable on my end due to Blake's body constantly rubbing itself against me.

Until finally I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Shall we go?" She frowned at my sudden gesture, it must've seemed like I was trying to change the subject rapidly or I must've looked nervous like I was lying because when she stood up she approached me. She walked towards me slowly as I backed up at an equal pace until I ran into the door. She kept on her approach."Uh… Blake?" I asked as she stood there, inches from my face. I felt her somehow cold breath against my arm as she began to close the gap slowly.

However what happened next was completely unexpected to both me and her, but thank God it did.

Yang burst into the room, infuriated about something, wearing nothing but a towel. Weiss walked in happily and Ruby had some kinda scared look on her face.

"What happened to you three?" I asked pushing the door away from my now smashed face.

"What happened?! Sun happened!" She screamed in my face. My mind wandered a bit before I got an explanation.

"Sun's a Fauness we know, don't dwell on it too much 'kay?" Weiss asked me cheerfully.

"And this 'Sun' guy did what?" I asked, I was still more confused than a mouse in a maze with no cheese to get to.

"He pulled a prank on me! I was embarrassed in front of the whole class." She said hiding in her pillow. I could tell this was bad, Yang doesn't seem like someone who'd get so angry and embarrassed over anything.

"And I got asked out on a date by my crush!" Weiss squealed like a school girl… wait.

"And I think I saw the most scaring thing in my life." Ruby said expressionless.

"Okay… what happened?" I asked and Ruby started her explanation.

"Sun pulled this prank on Yang saying that she seemed to have bigger boobs than Ms. Goodwitch, who's face turned redder than my cape by the way that was funny to watch. And Yang retorted by be asking and I quote "And that's a BAD thing?" to him and he then pointed upwards and a bucket of this weird acid fell on her and Ms. Goodwitch."

"Acid?! Isn't that stuff dangerous?!" I yelled and Blake put a hand on my shoulder.

"Not THAT kinda acid Silver." She said calmly, her voice cracking slightly.

I thought for a good long minute, and then I came to a realization.

"Yang why are you so crazy?" I asked laughing my heart out, Blake was doing the same as the blonde blushed into her pillow. I flipped myself to my feet and waved to the girls."Well I gotta go for now, see ya!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I actually have one more question Silver." Blake's voice rang out from her dying laughter.

'_Crap here it comes.'_

"Where did you sleep last night?" She asked. I paused for a moment and tried to think up a lie."Don't say you slept in your apartment because we went to check on you yesterday evening and you weren't there."

"Well… you see… I can't really-" I began as they all glared at me, Blake pinched my arm this time cause Yang was too busy looking cutely embarrassed to do it herself."YEOW!" I screamed as I heard footsteps from down the hall.

"Mister Greywitcher I believe it's time for traini- WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" She screamed. She looked at Yang who was still in nothing but a towel, Blake had attached herself to my arm for some odd reason, Weiss was kissing her pillow probably pretending it was the 'Neptune' guy and Ruby just stared.

"I would explain but I don't want to, can we get to training now?" I asked prying Blake from my arm walking out the door as the girls just glared."Sorry girls you just gotta wait to find out!" I said closing the door behind me as me and Glynda walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

* * *

><p>The four girls stood there, still out of the moment. Then once they quickly realized their new teammate had escaped them once again Yang sat down onto her bed with a loud sigh.<p>

"Oh well we'll get him next time. But seriously what kinda training do you think he has?" Yang asked removing her towel.

"If you ask me I don't think it's quote on quote "Training" in the first place, I mean it's more likely those two are dating than him getting trained. After what I saw today I doubt he would even need it!" Weiss chimed as she played with her hair.

Blake's eyes widened and her face went red at the words.

'To think I nearly ruined their relationship!' She thought to herself as she climbed up onto her bunk.

"What about you Blake? You were alone with him quite a while in here, and I looked it up-" Ruby started but was interrupted by a startled Blake.

"What did you look up?" She asked worriedly.

"Cat mating behaviors in case something ever happens." Ruby said smiling a big cheesy smile as Blake's face went completely red. Yang's infamous smirk of teasing came into play and-

"So, get intimate lately?" Blake's heart dropped as Ruby pinched her sister to keep her in control and Weiss's eyes widened hugely, almost to the size of large dinner plates.

"N-n-n-no!" She stuttered as the grin on Yang's face grew immensely.

"Well then, I guess once Silver gets back we can ask him." She said evilly, then they all realized something.

"Wait why doesn't he share a room with us even though he's on our team?" Weiss asked.

"Because he's the only boy out of four girls, besides only teams with an equal amount of both genders are allowed to share a room." Ruby said sadly.

"Why? Are they sexist or something?" Yang asked. They all shrugged in reply."Then we gotta find him before he leaves tonight!" She shouted standing up.

"Yang you're still naked." Weiss pointed to her face-palming.

"And? It's not like he's gonna walk in on us. I'll get dressed before we leave don't worry." She stated 'assuringly'.

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I jumped backwards as a barrage of flaming crystals were shot around and at me. I pulled up my arms creating an ice wall blocking the on coming attacks. When they finally stopped I dropped the barrier and fell to my knees.<p>

"Excellent, you've been training your endurance haven't you?" Glynda asked me giddily. I stood up and nodded still panting."I'm quite impressed, between the last time we trained you've gone on for twice as long as last time!"

"Thanks. But I really should go now, they have school tomorrow and I have some explaining to do." I said waving to her, but when I turned away she grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Silver tell me something, what was really going on when I walked in?" Her expression of normally stern or as of now giddy looks went to curiosity and worry.

"Look, Glynda, I know things didn't look too good when you came in but I promise that nothing happened nor was anything going to happen." She crossed her arms under her chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Is the great Glynda Goodwitch jealous of her student?" I asked and she blushed, causing me to get a small laugh. I turned to the door again but once again she stopped me."What now?"

"Kiss me."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, she quickly put her hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"You heard me well enough." She looked into my eyes, the look that would make anyone seem desperate for whatever it is they wanted. I slowly leaned forward putting my hands on her hips pulling her closer. I took one last gaze at her beautiful green eyes, then I closed the distance.

But as I did, it felt like I had just fallen into some kind of trap… and I couldn't get out of it. I blacked out after feeling my body converge around Glynda pushing her against the wall of the building.

* * *

><p>My wrists felt cold, so did my ankles… was I chained down to something? I opened my eyes and looked around, of course I found myself in Glynda's room. But things were different, for one my arms and legs were chained down to the bed not allowing me to move an inch except for my head. There was a note next to my head and I read it aloud.<p>

"Went to work? Nothing happened- oh thank god." I sighed in relief that I hadn't done anything I would later regret, but then again I may already have. That was my teacher, and that also happened to be my first kiss so I really couldn't say anything about doing something stupid. But one thing I knew I could say was I felt HORRIBLE. I felt like my entire body was on fire. No pun intended.

I looked to the clock to see it was about time for school to be over, and if I wanted to stay alive I would have to stay here and wait for Glynda. I let out a loud sigh and decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Well that was interesting… weird place to end the chapter too but it would've dragged itself on longer. Over 8k words in one chapter… I impressed myself, can you tell the harem yet? Also before you read on should I focus on longer chapters or shorter chapters?<p>

Note that this story is focused on: humor, drama, romance, action, and of course (Harem)bewbs with some descriptive instances. So if you don't like that kinda stuffs then VANISH FROM THIS MATERIAL PLAIN!(Not a reference, just me). But for reals though I will put a LOT of descriptive scenes in. And seriously I will accept constructive criticism but if I see any outright flames I will block you close to immediately after reading your review.

I'm not one to be too desperate or anything, actually no 3 things you should know:

1. I will be accepting OC's on certain chapters so whenever I say OC's are being accepted they will be brief and introduced in groups of 4 or 3. Note that also I will make teams for the OC's and they can only be from Atlas, Vacuo or Mistral.

2. If you're looking to beta read this story I would be happy to oblige, but if you're doing it just to read the chapter before everyone else I will not.

3. As I once stated anything outside of the wiki for RWBY excluding the characters is just me guessing and such what kinda name that location would have.

Alrighty if you have anything to say about this story, enjoy something to read and like, and enjoy the story leave a review! It helps when one has multiple stories and all.

I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Evil appears. An encounter with the their enemies?_

Silver's POV

* * *

><p>It's been only two weeks since I first met team RWBY. But no matter how I look at it they seem to want to know more than they should.<p>

"Come on tell us!" Yang and Ruby said in unison. I shook my head and continued to eat my lunch.

"Why not?" Ruby asked sadly.

"Why do you think?" I asked annoyed."This is literally the twentieth time you've asked me about it today and I've already told you I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted.

They've persisted on asking me about my past. Though I've been rubbing them off as annoying pests. Was being on a team really this annoying?

"Okay then we won't ask about it anymore. Just talk to us at least. Even Blake talks more than you do." Weiss said glaring at her teammates."Or at least take part with team activities."

"What 'activities'? All you guys do is talk about things I would find little to no interest in. Besides there hasn't been any team assignments recently so I can mind my own business 'till then." I said angrily, but not so much yelling to not draw attention to myself. I glared at the group in front of me as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Girls bugging 'ya? You'll get used to them, I've had to." The one they all knew as 'Jaune' said in a harmless tone. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Be nice Jaune. Hi guys." Said the girl next to him, her name was Pyrrha.

"Hi Jaune, hi Pyrrha. So how've you guys been?" Yang greeted them.

I stood up in my seat and walked towards the buffet, that's right, it's a buffet. To grab myself another meatball sandwich, only to be stopped by Glynda.

"If you eat to many of those you're gonna throw up." I shrugged at her and grabbed a turkey sandwich instead."There you go." She said smiling. I walked back to my seat as Yang's face lit up with excitement.

I quickly turned around as Ruby and Weiss grabbed my hoodie and pulled me back to the table.

"Sit down." Weiss said pointing to the chair. I sighed and took my place at the table as they sat on either side of me as the evil glint in Yang's eyes only grew.

"So Silver, you doing anything later?" She asked, I had just taken a bite of my food and ended up choking slightly as I heard her.

"Why?" I said rubbing my throat.

"We're going out to dinner today and were wondering if you'd like to join us." She said smirking. My curiosity was lost but she continued."And you can bring any one person you want, wether it be someone like Cardin or Ozpin." She said regaining my attention.

I stared at her wondering what I should do. If I were to invite Glynda things would go south pretty fast. Either that or I could make an excuse. I didn't have anybody else to invite at the current moment or any idea of who else there was besides maybe the other teachers.

"I'll think on it." I said simply.

After that they didn't bother me at all. Nor did they even talk to me! Only time they did was when they asked about my opinions on the teachers when the discussion went to the classes we all took. Finishing my food I stood up in my from my seat and Weiss handed me a note. On it wrote "come to our dorm at exactly 7:30 later tonight if you're coming", which I smiled after reading it.

* * *

><p>I walked into the empty classroom where I meet Glynda for training to find the blonde standing there waiting for me.<p>

"I hear you're getting used to the girls." She said happily as I smirked.

"Well then, you're hearing things." I said putting my fists up."Oh afterwards I have something to talk to you about." I said charging.

"Whoa hold on Silver. What is it you need you need to tell me?" She asked side-stepping my attack.

I paused, not wanting to mention it to her. Now I regretted saying I wanted to talk about it.

"Uh... this is a bit out there and sudden, but... you wanna go out to dinner later?" I asked. Her face flushed the deepest red I've ever seen, even redder than when she's at her angriest.

"W-W-WHAT?!" She stuttered, panting from shock. I smiled and got down on one knee as a joke.

"Would you, Glynda Goodwitch, like to accompany me to dinner later tonight?" I asked Romeo style. She welled up from embarrassment and I fell over laughing.

"That's not funny!" She shouted trying not to laugh herself."Of course I would love to."

"Oh and by the way... it's kinda a team outing so-"

"WHAT?!" Her expression faded being replaced with anger."You're inviting me to dinner with them?!"

"Hey they said I could bring anyone I wanted so..." I paused for a second as she calmed herself."Look Glynda as much as I like you and all, which I still do, I doubt it'd stay a secret for very long anyways." I said. The only reason she was angry was because we originally wanted to keep it a secret.

Our reason being, I may not be a minor, such is contrary for most of team RWBY, but I was still much younger than her. So much so that she thought Ozpin and the other staff would be against it. As would everybody else.

"I know but... we'll say I'm your advisor!" She said in realization."After all you're not allowed off school grounds without a teacher right?"

I guess I almost forgot about that bit. So much has happened my memory just couldn't keep up.

"You have a good point... I'll only go if you go." I said shrugging lightly."Meet at their dorm at seven-thirty. But wear something casual." She nodded and she left the building.

I thought about the decision of actually agreeing on this little shenanigan the girls were more than likely doing. As much as I disliked them they were giving me a great opportunity to go somewhere, not necessarily to meet people but to enjoy myself.

I was also contemplating on what clothes I should wear to the dinner. I may have told Glynda casual but I already knew she had a dress waiting. How do I know this? When I got stuck in her apartment I decided to do some 'reconnaissance' around the place and found a dress hung up with a note that said "Till the hopeful first" which either meant she could predict the future or had been planning this for a while but either way I didn't care.

Back on subject, I didn't know whether casual or formal though I could try to do a horrible mixture of both I thought about what would happen if I showed up with a shirt and tie with five girls all at likely the same table or booth in hopefully an actual restaurant.

I let out a smooth sigh."What have I gotten myself into?" I asked no one in particular as an oddly deep and somehow omnipresent sounding voice answered me.

"_This is your fate. You have two choices, one you can deal with whatever goes wrong thus making you an altogether better person and gaining the trust of the humans. Or you could just forget about the entire thing, and be a free man. You never cared about the other students anyways why would you now?"_

"I see your still ready to corrupt me, Temp." I said referring to the nickname I gave to my VERY active evil temptation who responded with a laugh but turned into a raspy cough.

"_Just give this old geezer something to heal himself?"_ The voice loomed over my body as my silver hair flew over my eyes as I felt an incredibly painful shot of burning pain in my chest as I got on my knees.

I muttered out in an airless gasping voice."Hell no you demon." I said and the pain silenced."The professors and teachers are looking for progress, though I may never be fully trusted I can at least gain the loss of their worries." I said shaking the little pain that was left over off.

"Impressive, not many can trump temptation with logic in that state of resistance. If you would've taken too long you'd have been gone though." I looked over to the classroom door to see Ozpin himself standing there with an almost smirk like ghost smile on his face.

"I can handle it for now-"

"However, you obviously are starting to have trouble with that now due to the attraction of the opposite gender. Don't worry I'm not banning you from any of them. I just want you to take it easy, where the demon out instead of going for it." He said as if he were preaching to me about the 'God' that supposedly existed in this world.

"With all respect meant, Sir, but how would you know what I'm going through right now?" He stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"My friend, if I may call you that, I have made many mistakes in my lifetime that I will never be able to take back. Do you know why I did those horrible things?" He asked, which turned a fake question because before I could answer he continued."Because I couldn't hold back the temptation, and I did it the same way you did." He paused then and looked at me with eyes of sympathy.

"You can call me anything you want. But again Sir I am not like you. I've been doing this for years and it hasn't gotten worse and I've learned the hard way not to let my guard down." I said as a look appeared on his face. One that was somehow indescribable from my perspective."After all I was caught and sent to you to be your problem right?"

"Well there's that. But remember this is a prestigious school and wether it be for security or legitimately you got in. And no student is going to leave here without proper training and education. Now get to class." I nodded and bounded off.

"_Clever boy that one." _The little demon said in the mans head."_Are you going to tell this one stories too?_"

"Shut up you monster, you've tortured my soul long enough." The little demon appeared behind Ozpin and he slammed his cane into the face of the creature sending it into nothingness.

"Damn it Ozpin the demon's right and we all know it. If the boy doesn't know soon enough he could ruin possibly the best relationship both him and Glynda will likely ever have." Oobleck said stepping forward.

"I know Barth, I just can't bring myself to tell him he's-"

"Now now he may still be nearby, the demon was also right about that, he's a crafty one he is." The green haired huntsman said chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Damn, formal it is I guess." I said stepping in front of the mirror for the umpteenth time.<p>

I've never felt myself so nervous in my life over something as simple as clothing... somethings getting to me I know it. I just don't know what it is.

This time a voice that didn't belong to greed spoke aloud."_Personally I think formal may as well be hoped of the other girls."_

"Yeah that's because we're the same person." I said quietly putting on a light grey dress shirt."Besides your my only wall if Temp ever gets close enough so stay on high alert." I said to my conscience.

I looked over to the clock and thought, 7:10... almost time to leave. I buttoned up the white trimmed tux over the light grey dress shirt and dusted my black dress pants. Sometimes I wonder why I even had a tuxedo tucked into my closet but now I'm glad I had one. My apartment was rather small meaning I had to have a limited wardrobe as well but I somehow managed to keep the odd colored tux.

Just then I heard a knocking at the door, much to my resent. I stood up from the bedside and walked towards the door and opened it to find cat girl standing there in front of me, all dolled up prettily. In other words it was Blake in a dress, I called her cat girl because that's what she reminded me of.

Ruby reminded me of a little sister that of course I never had, nor quite frankly thought I needed. Yang was sort of an older brother type figure oddly enough as being a girl and all, being the cocky, prankster, gangster older brother you'd find in most any teenage boy. Weiss was even weirder, from the depictions of other students she seems up tight and a bit prissy, but, whenever I'm around the group she seems none of the above. But that could just be because of her boyfriend named Neptune. I'll likely never understand that guy.

"Yeah what?" I asked her coldly as her once stoic and quiet look turned into one of a more timid and somehow shy nature. She never answered my question however as time seemed to have stopped and mere seconds felt like hours."Blake, do you need something?" I asked changing my tone slightly to stern.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and her face went beet red. I sighed and looked at the clock, 7:25, I had to hurry out or I wouldn't be able to meet up with Glynda. I turned around closing the door behind me locking it and I started down the hallway leaving a flustered and still Blake behind.

"Are you coming?" I asked, trying to hold back the smirk of amusement back to no avail. She nodded and we exited the building.

* * *

><p>Just what in the world came over me?! I felt so stupid not knowing, and even stupider not being able to respond to anything he said.<p>

I just kept shouting at myself, "Pathetic pathetic pathetic!" but no matter what I couldn't bring myself to speak. And the worst part is when we arrived early. The others had probably just changed and were on their way now. I myself had already dressed myself beforehand having finished all my classes.

I was wearing a black and purple formal dress with a shorter skirt that stopped just at the knees, and much to my chagrin and reluctancy I was also wearing a pair of black high-heels.

"Where's everyone else? At this rate my guest will be here before them." Silver said as if almost disappointed.

I wanted to respond but once again I somehow couldn't.

"Blake... I know this is kinda sudden. And that it may make things on the team awkward but I have to come out with it." He said pausing for a moment."Remember a few weeks ago when you... uh...-"

For the first time I answered."I know. But I don't exactly want to remember." I said to him and he looked at me gently.

"Yeah to sum up what I'm about to say... I have a girlfriend so I'd be happy if things just stayed friendly between us." My heart sank.

'_He has a girlfriend?!'_

He chuckled for a second before the rest of the girls walked up to the two of us. We had been waiting in the dorm lobby and the rest of my team and... Ms. Goodwitch walked into the building. I knew what the other girls were wearing but what SHE was wearing caught many eyes, and oh how I hated it.

She wore a dress similar to mine with the exception of the colors, hers were white and pink, another thing about hers that was different was where the dress showed skin. Mine was in a shorter skirt, hers was a REALLY low V neck revealing a lot of her larger cleavage.

The others except for Yang wore the same thing but with different style. Ruby's had black and red whilst having a tutu similarity and Weiss had hers with a white wool sweater. Yang was the only one wearing something different, a yellow short skirt that went half way up her thighs, and she wore the under shirt for the school uniform but unbuttoned and like Goodwitch, showed off quite a lot of cleavage.

"Ladies I'd like you to meet my guest, Glynda." He said gesturing to the woman, who in turn curtseyed. And I glared at her.

"Is something wrong Ms. Belladonna?" She asked and I shook my head. If she wanted to play that game then I'd be one to play as well. I grabbed hold of Silver's left arm and hugged it tightly, she fumed at my show of affection thus proving my tactics a success.

However my moments of triumph didn't last long as he shoved me off him.

"Blake I just talked to you about this. Please." He said pleadingly. Glynda walked up to him and grabbed his right arm shoving in between the cleavage.

The worst part about that was despite his face being beet red he didn't do anything about it.

"My turn!" Yang shouted as he quickly darted away leaving us girls alone in the building, minus Yang who chased after him.

I glared daggers over at Goodwench who did nothing but smirk. Ruby and Weiss backed away slowly worried of what might happen.

"I didn't expect to see you here Ms. Goodwitch?" Weiss said curiously.

"Well you girls haven't been filled in with the rules of the deal we made to keep him alive. So just to enlighten you." She paused for a moment then continued."Silver's only allowed here because the military has no other way of keeping an eye on him, and he may only leave academy grounds with a teacher or staff member. And to top it off he may very well be in danger." She said worriedly.

"Danger?" Ruby asked dumbly.

"There's someone after him, or more accurately, his abilities. He can absorb Dust and has Grimm blood. He's got more power than even he thinks."

"With the power to trump Man kinds only weapon against the Grimm and him being part Grimm...-" Weiss mumbled.

"Wow." Ruby gasped quietly.

She left the building starting after Silver and Yang.

"That's really amazing, but it's also scary at the same time."

"Who do you think is after him?" Weiss asked me and I came to a realization."You don't think-"

"Yeah I do. But if we're right about this, there's no where for him to be safe." I said thinking to myself about the possible outcome.

"If the White Fang ARE after him we gotta do somethi-" Ruby spoke but was stopped by Weiss who whispered in her ear."Right..."

Just then Silver walked in.

"Are you guys coming or not?" We all nodded and left the building.

* * *

><p>This was fantastic, perfectly and utterly fantastic.<p>

After we arrived at the restaurant everybody went quiet. Making an awkward situation. I thought they were gonna ask me questions again which probably would've been the case. Even Yang was shut up.

"I'd like to know why you guys dragged me out here." I said coldly. Then I received an answer from Weiss who seemed to be the only one that would've answered.

"Because we wanted to ask you some questions, just as an example what was your past like other than being saved by the Dragon Grimm?" She asked and I thought for a moment.

"Well besides that I lived in a village outside these supposed Safe-Havens. We lived fine for a long while. Even so long my parents said they grew up in the same place I was born." I paused for a small second to look at the girls, their attention seemed to have been driven onto me I continued."Things were often tranquil for the most part. But sometimes we'd get paid visits from the dragons, the visits were only for hours but those hours felt like days when I played with them."

"The best part about it being the dragon that saved me, her name was-"

"Her?" Glynda asked me oddly, a bit of jealousy in her tone. Interrupting my sentence.

"I say her because there really isn't an appropriate way to tell a dragons gender besides their name. Plus do you think I ever cared? I was only five or so back then." I said chuckling."Anyways yeah the dragon that saved me, her name was Azuré. And every time the dragons came to visit she would always play with me. Like an older sister almost."

"When I was about ten years old she came to visit for an entire day. I was so happy. But that's when everything went bad..." I stopped, my memories of my parents flooded in and I felt like I was about to cry. But I didn't want to cry in front of them so I dismissed them."Any other questions?"

"Why don't you like hanging out with us?" Ruby asked. That question must've been lingering on for quite a while cause the girls all nodded.

"I can't give you a straight answer to that but as you may or may not know I've been having trust issues lately when it comes to you guys." I said looking over them."After all aren't you still hiding things from me?" I asked and they all turned away at once.

"Okay fine, a secret for a secret." Ruby said trying to stare me down."We tell you our secrets and you tell us yours." She said smugly.

"Great idea Sis!" Yang said in a cheery tone.

I could feel the mood immediately improving as Blake and Weiss both smiled happily.

"You guys first." I said worriedly.

"Okay. Yang wanted to be a guy when she was little." Ruby said jokingly as the yellow haired she-demon's face turned beet red as she screamed at her sister.

"That's not a secret Ruby." Oh how I wanted to fall to the floor in laughter. Though annoying sometimes she can be the most hilarious out of the group."Fine I'll go first. What did you have in mind?"

"Who's your girlfriend?" Blake asked raising a suspicious eye brow.

"Well there's one I was expecting, and to answer she's sitting to my left." I said gesturing to Glynda, who let out a slight yip and a deep blush. As did Blake and Yang."Yup now you know my secret, I'm into older women." I said grinning. I wanted to laugh but this time I couldn't hold it back and went out full.

"A-a-are y-you serious?!" Weiss asked in shock and I nodded.

"Wasn't expecting an answer were you? I decided to make it known since you guys would've found out somehow anyways." I said with a sigh, putting an arm around Glynda and pulling her in to kiss her. But as I got closer I whispered in her ear."Play along please, I have a plan." I said kissing her cheek.

"And Ozpin's allowing it?!" Yang asked and Glynda nodded as I moved back to my seat.

"That's adorable! I feel so happy for you two!" Weiss said smiling gleefully. Earning a glare from Yang and Blake who sported looks of jealousy and anger.

"Now it's your guys' turn. Why does Blake wear a bow like that?" I asked and everything went quiet. Glynda looked at me and shrugged as I asked again."Hello? I answered your question now you answer mine, a secret for a secret." Ruby, who was sitting to my right, whispered in my ear the answer I never expected to hear.

"Because she's a... faunus."

I paused for a second to think to myself whether I should make a joke out of it or just laugh. Though I surprised myself when neither happened.

"And that's a problem because?" I asked and looked to the cat-girl."Why would she be ashamed of that? I mean it's one thing to be picked on for it but another when you know it's bad which in my case is exactly that."

"You don't understand, I want to hide because there're things I've done I don't want anybody to know about-"

"Like a few weeks ago when you tried to pin me on the bed? Yeah trust me Blake you're not the only one." I interrupted her. She put on a look of shame."Don't even start. Next question." I said changing the subject to keep things from going gloomy. As much as I wanted to hate them, seeing them sad wouldn't be too good since it's a negative emotion.

And god knows what'll happen then.

"Okay... what do you think of us?" Yang asked helping with the subject change.

"Well that depends. I have different views for each of you. For instance Ruby's like the little sister I never thought to want. You're a pest, Weiss I haven't really gotten to know all that well, and Blake's the girl that nearly raped me."

"A bit too specific don't you think?" Yang asked and I shook my head."Okay then."

"My turn again, but this will probably be the last time. You guys are always gone after school, what are you doing?"

"That is one question we can't answer-" Weiss began but was interrupted.

"But one that I can answer." Glynda said glaring at the girls."They've been trying to go against these bastards called the White Fang recently and have been obsessed with them."

"We're not obsessed!" Ruby said pouting slightly, admittedly her face was kinda cute like that... Never mind.

"Really? Even by going out EVERY day to find out information about them?"

"Well if you say it like that..." Yang said shrugging.

I wasn't sure whether I was seeing things or not because her entire body started flowing intensely as if she was some kind of illusion. Just then a small pain started to build up in my neck until it was to painful to bear and I fell out of my seat and I lost all feeling in my body.

"SILVER!" I heard multiple voices, then gunshots, then explosions, then the screams and I could feel the panic and fear. I looked up as best I could to see a man standing over me. He wore a white trench coat, had bright orange hair and wore a bowler hat.

"Why hello there, we're gonna have tons of fun aren't we?" He asked me as I looked past him.

Glynda was being pinned to a wall by her throat by a giant man in some kinda of robotic exosuit. Weiss was holding her sword against another giant man in the same kinda robotic exo-suit, he had a giant chainsaw and was trying to cut to her. Behind her was a fainted Ruby being held by Yang, Blake was charging the man standing over me but was blasted with a giant ball of fire.

"Good work. Now get him out of here." I heard a woman's voice. My body was lifted off the ground as I slowly felt the feeling in my body come back. As I was carried away I was able to see the back of the woman, she was wearing a crimson and yellow dress.

I tried to move but I still had yet to regain my full strength. The building shrunk in the distance as the man tossed me onto an aircraft and smirked at me hopping in himself. Then he held something in his hand, a vial, and jabbed it into my shoulder chuckling evilly as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I couldn't see anything, but I heard voices. But only barely.<p>

"And... we... because... orders..." The voice was slightly muffled and a sharp pain drove through my head as I tried to scream, all my body did how ever was flinch.

Just then I felt a hand on my head and suddenly the pain was gone and I could hear properly.

"Now just open your eyes, careful now." The voice sounded like it belonged to an angel, but of course not the good kind. More like a seductive, dark, and evil angel. However I obeyed and opened my eyes very slowly and looked up to see the same woman I saw before. I sat up slowly glaring at her."Well now you're awake at least."

"It might not be safe to be that close to him Ci-" The man with orange hair and the bowler hat began but was interrupted by a glare from his companion. I looked at how close she was and thought of something.

"He's practically harmless after those shots, normal people fall close to dead with one of those shots. We hit him with eight." She said in a cocky tone.

"Well you're right about that." He admitted twirling his cane.

"Now that you're awake it's time to maybe answer some questions, if you have any that is." The woman said smiling at me.

I didn't want to speak. My hand darted upwards clenching her neck in my hand as the man raised a gun to my head. But before he had the chance to pull the trigger I pulled her in front of me. She laughed slightly as I grabbed her hands and pinned them against her back.

"Is that any way to act? You're our guest after all." I squeezed her arms interrupting her and she gasped.

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands lady. You guys kidnapped me and this is just me returning the favor." I said angrily glaring daggers towards the man ahead who held the gun.

"Go ahead, kill me. But if you do this entire building will be after you. Unless you can kill us both fast enough. OR you can let me go and we can talk this thr- AH!" She gasped again as I squeezed her arms again once again interrupting her mid-sentence.

"_Kill them. You know you can do it anytime you want! You're just as dangerous as any army these two could easily have!_" I heard the demonic and evil voice of Temptation in my head.

"_No! Let it slide and talk it over, wait for an opening! If you bide your time we can get out of this alive and with as little trouble as possible!" _The voice of my conscience rang.

"Well?" She asked, the man was shaking of fear as he aimed the pistol. I let go of the girl as she stepped away from me."There you go. Now then at least you have a brain." She mocked as I shrugged.

"I needed a bit of time to look around. How was I supposed to know you wouldn't have shot me with those tickle darts." I retorted making her glare."So what do you guys here at the White Fang headquarters have in store for me?" I asked and they both went wide-eyed.

"How did you-"

"Ears bro, like I said I needed time to look around. I used the voices of the faunus posted around this little camp and listened to their conversations. It's incredible how stupid your soldiers are." I put my hands in my pockets, only to realize I had none.

Instead of my clothes or my tux all I was wearing was a pair of white skinny jeans. I had no shirt on revealing the tattoo that was on my chest. I smirked at the two of them once I realized this too.

"Okay then... I actually had a request for you. Well SHE does anyway." The orange haired man said gesturing to the woman with his cane, he still held onto the gun tightly.

"And what might that be? Just wanted to know before I trash this place." My smirk only grew as the woman laughed.

"Alright tough guy. You know those two voices in your head?" She asked as my confidence vanished."The voice known as Temptation is talking right now right? Do what it says."

"Sorry ma'am but I can't do that. Now where's the exit?" I asked grabbing my necklace. I put the chain around my neck and turned back to them."Or would you rather have me trash this place?" The woman glared at me as if ready to stab me with something as the orange hair aimed towards me and pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the camp as an alarm was sounded and I felt a slight impact on my shoulder. I looked to where I was hit to see the bullet smashed against my chest, stuck due to the random sweat of the oddly heating room. I looked back up and put a nice cheesy, creepy, insane looking, grin on my face as he dropped the gun and ran out of the tent as the temperature in there rose intensely.

"I have to say I agree to disagree with both." She said, her amber eyes glared at me. The amber color turned to more of a yellow and small flames flowed out of her eyes like some type of eyeshadow or something.

"Fire huh? So you're one of those people who- excuse me but I'm not done talking." She swung at me her hands alit with yellow and red hued flames. However I caught the punch before it could do anything."You can use Dust but like this you're ultimately helpless." I said uppercutting her stomach making her cough and spit up blood.

She fell over curling herself up as the tent was lifted. The camp was rather large. Giant robots and guys with both firearms and swords stood around me. A good fifty of each and four robots.

I pounded my fists together, using my flames this time. My entire body emanated a light blue coloring around me as my hands alit with large blue flames.

"Who's first?" I asked as two robots and half the men and women ran at me. I held out my left hand in front of me, balled it into a fist and hammered it into the ground. A small explosion surrounded me as I was launched into the air. I put my right hand downwards towards the first two robots and the last of the remaining half.

I opened my fist and released a large blast of blue fire towards the ground destroying the robot and eliminating the other half of White Fang standing too close. The rest retreated, as did the orange haired man. The other two robots stood between me and them.

"**_COME ON SILVER! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!_**_" _Temptation said to me in my mind, the sound and demand was overwhelming. But in listening to it would make things too easy for that lady, and I didn't want to do that.

"_Silver don't do_ _it_!" ( This: underlined means the figure is small and/or more silent or distant).

I glared up at the two remaining robots as they pointed their large cannons towards me. I darted forwards the robots as they fired their weapons. I blasted one and jumped up to the other and drop kicked it to the ground.

I jumped backwards as the two robots stood back up. One of them charged and lifted it's foot making a resemblance to a drop kick. I put my arms up to block as the robots foot collided with my arms. I pushed forward tripping it and pulled a fist back and alit it with blue flames and punching forward at the bot.

It exploded and the other robot ran forward and pointed the gun at my face at point blank range. I side-stepped avoiding the shot and alit my foot with blue flames and kicked upwards sending it backwards destroying it.

I then fell to my knees from exhaustion as I looked around the camp, the place was burning and there were still Faunus retreating after seeing the two large robots being destroyed. I rested for a moment and looked towards the city of Vale and grinned.

"That felt great. Maybe next time though I shouldn't overdo it so much." I said standing up. Off in the distance I heard the howls and screeches of Grimm closing in on the area as the screams of Faunus become overwhelming. I looked around and saw the White Fang members getting torn to pieces by the Grimm that had arrived.

A giant Beowolf suddenly appeared in front of me. It didn't move at all it just... stared. As if curious about wether to kill me or not. I glared at it and lit my fists with the same blue flames as Faunus ran past and hid behind me.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"You're a huntsman right? HELP US!" One shouted and I rolled my eyes and punched the wolf in the stomach as the sound of crushed bones rang out. The Beowolf was launched away and into a tree as the rest of it's pack stared at me for a second.

"You all want some too?!" I asked as they backed away slowly. I looked around at the eyes of my opponents to see... fear, the one emotion that fed these monsters was being shown in their own eyes at the sight of me.

The largest one howled as they ran off. I then turned to the members of the White Fang who also were sporting the most frightened looks on their faces. I approached them as they didn't dare to move.

"Not to be inconvenient but, I'm out." I said leaving them.

* * *

><p>When I arrived on Academy grounds I headed towards the dorm building. It was rather late so I'd suspected Glynda to have gone home already. I knocked on team RWBY's door and waited for an answer.<p>

Surprisingly enough Ruby was the one to answer the door."Hi Silver." She said quietly rubbing her eyes. Then she gasped and I put my hand over her mouth. She muffled."SILVER?!" But thanks to my hand it came out as a loud mumble.

"SHH!" I hushed her and she nodded. And in a yelling whisper she exclaimed.

"How'd you get back?" She asked and I sighed and pointed to the inner part of the dorm room."Oh! Hurry in then!" She said as I walked in.

I looked around, the room was empty except for Ruby herself and the lights were off signaling the girl had just woken up.

"Well?!" She asked and I sat down and shot her a slight glare."Sorry." She said in a speedy voice.

"I had a little fight with these guys called the White Fang. And from what I suspect it's those people Glynda was talking about when I asked you about them." Ruby rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously."Ruby, if you want me to trust you guys you're gonna have to tell me about these things. Besides, I think I may have made an enemy out of them myself." Ruby stopped and looked down ashamed.

"We were worried about what would happen if you got involved." She said sadly and I smiled lightly.

"Well it's a bit late for that now. Where're the others?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Yang's probably out stress eating, Weiss is probably out still searching for you and Blake's in the hospital for her burn wounds." She said.

"I didn't know things would end up so badly, I expected as much from Glynda but not really from you guys."

"Of course!" She said as if surprised."You're a member of our team! And the first person to catch my older sisters... 'interest'." She said slyly. I sighed and flopped myself onto the bed I was sitting on. Ruby sat down next to me and laid down.

"Ruby?"

"You're in MY bed, I don't see a problem here." I rolled over giving her room as I sat up to switch beds. But when I did she grabbed my wrist. I cringed and laid back down as she giggled hugging me.

"_This must be what it's like having a younger sister... IT SUUUUCKS!" _Temp said in my head.

"_Oh quit complaining, you'd normally tempt him into doing something like raping the poor girl. But it's kinda nice don't you think Silver?_" My conscience asked and I self-consciously nodded.

'_Yeah... I guess so._' I grinned to myself as I heard a slight moan from the small girl. I turned towards her to see a sad look on her face.'_Wow she's out already!_' She squeezed tighter and blushed feeling my bare chest on her face. I swore some sort of blush as well but considering I had been in the situation before not as much. I sighed and let myself drift off quietly.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the unpleasant sound of the dorm room door opening and Yang yawning out a sentence.<p>

"Sis we're back. But we couldn't find hi-OH MY GOD!" She shouted as Blake and Weiss walked in behind her. Blake glared at the scene before her as I pulled the covers over my head covering the light.

"Aw how cute!" Weiss exclaimed giddily."If of course he hadn't told us himself he had a girlfriend." She added slyly.

"You think this is cute?" Blake asked her slightly angrily.

I sat up throwing the covers over the red-head I had slept with. Causing her to wake up. They all gasped at the sight of me without a shirt on.

"Oh give it a rest it isn't the first time you've seen me without a shirt." I said annoyed at the oddly hormonal glares protruding from their eyes.

"But... your wounds!" They said pointing to the bruises and scratches I had on me.

"Nothing I can't handle." I said as Ruby ran to dress herself leaving me alone with the last three girls.

There was an awkward silence between the four of us. I looked around at them but whenever I made eye-contact they turned away. Except for Yang, she returned my gaze with a glare of hatred and anger.

"You realize my sisters a lot younger than you right?" I nodded."And that she's a minor?!"

"Romeo and Juliet law." I joked causing the golden blonde to fume up at my response. I let out a slight chuckle as Ruby walked back in. But she also had an extra pair of clothes with her.

"Here you go!" She said handing them to me. There was a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt along with a light grey T shirt. I walked out to change into the clothes.

And a few moments later I walked back out in my new clothing and of course my silver chain necklace. I gave a confident grin towards the ladies in the room as half them blushed. Ruby smiled and Weiss gave me a thumbs up.

"Now we head to class, thanks for the clothes Ruby." I said walking out the door.

"_Stupid girls, at this rate I'll never lose my virginity to an older woman._" I stopped choking on my breath as Temp said in my brain.

"_Do you mind?! This poor boy may be of age but he doesn't want that! Right? Silver?" _Conscience asked me and I self consciously nodded and resumed my walking.

"Sometimes I think my demons have their own minds." I whispered to myself sighing."Sorry girls I'll see you later. I should probably go see Glynda-"

"Yeah she's probably worried sick about you." Yang interrupted me sarcastically.

"Actually yes that's why I'm going to see her real quick. You don't have to be rude." I glared at the blonde who let out a huff and turned away."Or are you just jealous?" She squeaked lightly and her face went so red it seemed to be a maroon color.

"H-h-how c-could y-you Ruby!" She cried as her sister grinned happily.

I approached the BTS(Battle Training Stage) building and opened the door. Ruby and the others waited outside and I closed the door behind me.

"Glynda?" I asked as the last students left the building after their class. She jumped me and kissed me.

The kiss lasted for quite a while as we both pulled away for air. I stared into her eyes and hugged her. She sobbed on my shoulder as I smiled.

"Missed me that much huh?" I asked and she nodded, tears came full force and the sobbed turned into actual crying."It's alright. Grown women shouldn't cry this much unless their watching some sappy romance movie." I joked and she backed away and nodded blushing lightly.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you were kidnapped and stuff and-OH MY GOD!" She looked at me clearly and gasped.

"It doesn't hurt Glynda I'm fine." She played with my face as I said that. Her face was worried sick as her eyes widened when she saw the wounds. She let go of my face and sighed as calmly as possible.

"Okay then, I'll tell Ozpin you made it back alive. Now get to your classes." She said nervously as I nodded and exited the building and walked to the main building to my next class.

There waiting for me was the happy go-lucky team of young huntresses. I smiled as they waved towards me.

'_I guess they're growing on me a bit._' I thought to myself as I walked in the building.

"_NO NO NO! THEY ARE NOT GROWING ON YOU!" _Temptation yelled angrily in my head.

_"And so what if they are? Silver doesn't seem to mind_." Conscience stated happily. True, I didn't mind at all, it was a chance to change myself from the demon that I don't want to be.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Arming the deadly weapon! Trust gained?_

Silver's Point of View

* * *

><p>Things were going smoother than expected today. RWBY has been helping me with a lot of things. Telling me more and more about their history together. And how they prevented Vale from being in severe danger, catching Torchwick and such.<p>

To be quite honest though the past few days have been pretty hectic from what they say. They could've invited me along or something... not that it matters. Today though was particularly slow, it was around mid-day and the girls' classes just ended.

I however was bound to their dorm with nothing to do but sleep. Which surprisingly got boring. And when they did get back all they did was talk about... things. And I was left out.

Though Yang noticed my dismay and walked over to me.

"So Silver, how was your day?" she asked me crossing her arms and leaning on her hip.

"Pretty boring. Things seem to be going very slow for me recently..." I replied back, depressingly. Then looking over to her I noticed a slight smirk on her face as she turned away to talk to the other girls.

I worried that whatever that smirk was plastered on her face for would be something I obviously would not enjoy. She turned back to face me and smiled. I sprung up from my seat and paced backwards towards the door.

"Oh come on! You don't even know what I had planned," she said sighing hopelessly.

"So your idea wasn't something dumb, perverted, or would involve me without clothing?" I ask and she nods. I let out a breath of relief as she snickers.

"Well, not two of those things anyway," she said and was elbowed in the arm by Weiss. Who huffed in annoyance.

"Yang be nice to the poor guy, he suffers your teasing enough," Weiss said defending me.

"We had planned to do something for you today anyway. How do you feel about getting a weapon? Like ours that is?" Ruby asked me cheerfully.

I thought about it for a moment. Looked around at their faces to see what they could possibly be thinking. Nothing suspicious.

"You guys would be giving a weapon, to a weapon. You realize that right?" I ask and they laughed. I guess my joke was funny this time? Or was it that stupid?

"It's fine. Plus with a weapon you can access Dust more easily!" Ruby said putting on fake glasses.

"Or I could fight with this. You know the flames I can discharge from my entire body? Innately?" I said demonstrating what I meant. Forming a blue flame in my left hand.

Yang flicked her wrist as if to call me a show off, Ruby stared at the flame in awe. Weiss did the same, but Weiss style. And Blake stared emotionless at it. Their reactions were rather comforting, after all I actually tried to make my flames not look deadly as hell itself.

"Amazing!"

"Ruby we've seen this trick before," Yang said to her sister.

"Yeah but it's always so cool seeing it!" she said with glee. Her sister just sighed and stared at me.

I extinguished the flame and shrugged.

"But, if only one of you came with me it wouldn't be as weird," I said, confusing them."Think about it, a teenager walking around with group of minors is going to look suspicious right? So if only one of you joined me, plus the obvious Teacher escort, it would be easier,"

"So, like a supervised date?" Weiss asked curious, as well blushing slightly.

I slapped my forehead with the palm of head. Humiliated at the stupidity of the question. Then angrily, I shook my head.

"That's basically the description of it, Silver and you can't avoid it looking like that," Yang said smirking.

"No, that's NOT what I meant damn it! Look just, decide which one of you's coming and then talk to me. I have to go to combat training," I said walking towards the door.

"Don't need to, I'm going with you!" Yang said springing from her seat on the bed. Wrapping her arms around my neck violently.

"Yang you don't know that, what if one of us wants to go?" Blake asked shyly.

"Then you can do whatever with him next time! Besides it's not like it's a date, he said so himself!" Yang replied happily. I sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't understand that concept very well?" I said to her quietly. She pulled me out the door quickly.

She rushed down the hall ahead of me towards the staff office. One other thing I found weird about this place is that it had the normal school building structure. It had a staff office, a few classrooms, several floors, a dorms for both genders(for students who aren't here for combat means) and teams, a huge cafeteria for the hundred plus students, an outdoor field which oddly enough everyone seems to use, and something only this place would have; a combat training ground.

And despite being here for a few weeks I haven't even been around the whole building! Not even the Team has been through the whole thing. And from what Glynda tells me this is just the first and second year area, there's a whole other part that's just for third and fourth years.

I followed Yang into the staff office. Peering in I saw Yang talking to one of the teachers, specifically Professor Oobleck.

"I suppose, but then again what can we expect from him AFTER he gets a special weapon? He's proven to be capable of combat with or without weapons, as we have known via his Semblance," he said to Yang in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't know that! All I know is it'll make him feel less..." Yang trailed off thinking of what to say.

"It'll make him feel like he's not left out? How can you be sure? What if he doesn't feel the same way you do about his... condition?"

I knocked on the door not wanting the conversation to continue. Oobleck was right about one thing, I don't feel the same way they do about what's been going on with me. But then again, it's likely no one will ever understand.

"Ah Silver, welcome! I suspect you're here about Yang's request? What weapon do you plan on getting?" he asked me curiously.

"I was thinking something along the lines of an ax of some sort... why?" I asked him back.

"Well I was curious about what our most unique student would choose to use in combat. That's not to say your hand to hand combat skills aren't respected among us Teachers," that was certainly surprising. I didn't expect the teachers to respect my "special" abilities."In fact if we could replicate your abilities it would make training new Hunters and Huntresses easier!"

"What would you need for that?"

"Your DNA, maybe a limb, you know. Minor things!" he said with excitement. Oh if only I shared his excitement. Though I wasn't too keen on giving everyone demon blood.

"I'd prefer my limbs professor. Ready to go Yang?"

"Yup! Are you as excited as I am?" she asked me curious of my level of excitement. I couldn't say I was all THAT excited about it. Even though I was finally being included in something related to an activity.

"Maybe, but then again probably not for the same reason," I said sheepishly. She took the bait and smiled at me happily.

"Whatever you say Silver, whatever you say,"

* * *

><p>After walking around Vale for a while we eventually arrived at a Weapon's Smith.<p>

"See anything that you might find interesting?" the man behind the counter asked.

There was assortment of different weapons, from battle axes to brass knuckles. Scythes to blunt swords. Hammers to maces. It was incredible for something so... deadly.

"You bet I do," I looked around the place astonished.

I was primarily searching for something without a Dust Converter. Mainly because I have the elemental attack down with my Semblance. See, a Dust Converter is something that's built into most weapons. But also have detachable versions as well.

But then again, seeing as I may find dual weapons to be my style of weapon having the ability to use three different Dust elements would be kind of overkill. I mean really, it's bad enough they're giving me a weapon.

"Any specifics you have? Maybe I can help you find what you're searching for?"

"Hm... you have any heavy dual weapons without Dust Converters?" I asked, he nodded and walked towards the back of the store.

Yang, being Yang, was sitting on a seat next to the purchasing counter. Somehow she'd nodded off to sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, I sat and waited in the seat next to hers.

Then the man reappeared, carting in a barrel of what appeared to be an assortment of weapons. He stopped it in front of me and smiled.

"You may test out the weapons in there," he said pointing to a door."When you're done make sure to bring back the weapons you used."

"Will do." I pushed the barrel to the door and opened it.

Before I could get the barrel of weapons through the door, Yang woke up from her snooze-fest and decided to join me in the testing of my future weapon.

We entered the testing grounds, though it seemed an awful lot like a shooting range for gunnery weapons. Even if I didn't specify whether I wanted range or melee, so there certainly was a lot to test out. I tapped a small button on the barrel as it flipped over and rolled out like a red carpet.

Along the outstretched lining of the barrel was the armory of weapons I had to choose from. So I got to starting. Yang watched in awe as I swung each blade and shot each rifle.

However there was a last choice of three different combinations. There was the rifling combo which consisted of nothing but two rifles I deemed good, a swordsman combo which consisted of two melee weapons I chose, and the rifle blade combo which consisted of one weapon from both combos.

I wasn't too sure what my style was yet so I thought of purchasing all four of the weapons. This decision was surprisingly hard. Yang eventually got bored and started to tap her foot restlessly. And before I knew it, she was in my face telling me to hurry up.

"Okay then how about this, you use them in different combinations against ME and whichever feels best you choose that one."

"Sounds good, except I'm not in the mood to hit a girl." I said sitting down. She glared at me and activated her gauntlets."Fine, fine. Let's do this." I picked up the two ranged weapons, then I realized something."Yang?"

"Yes?"

"These don't have Converters-"

"Your point?"

"It'd be pointless. Converted guns have the bonus of having the element infused to them as ammo. Even if they run out they still have that. But with these things once I'm out of ammo I'm done for... So melee it is." I said, ruining her fun. She wanted to fight me just once.

I picked up the two melee weapons, which were two black-handled red-bladed hatchets, the blades were a square shape with sharp point going out the opposite end. Twirling them in my hands with a smirk I put all the weapons I had tested back. Rolled up the barrel and drove it out of the range.

I walked over to the cash register and put down the two hatchets. The man smiled at me with a keen eye and nodded.

"You've got some good taste kid, normally they'd just run in, get the "coolest" or "most badass" thing they could find, spend the unnecessary money and be done." he chuckled, placing the cash I gave him into the register."Well have fun with your new weapon!"

"Thank you." I said, leaving sheathing the two weapons at my sides and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Later that day I was back in the dorm room waiting for something to happen. On the bright so, though I had combat training in a few minutes.<p>

"Can we go with you to your combat training?" Ruby asked me, excitement and hope in her squeaky little voice.

"Not sure, maybe if you guys asked Glynda she might let you." I replied to her, she gasped in happiness and darted out of the room."Are you guys really that excited to see me fight? Why?" I turned to the others to ask.

"Because, we want to see more of your ability. So far we've only seen Ice and Earth, we wanna see something... shocking." Weiss said, trying to be funny.

'_Great, they had to pick one of the elements I can't control. And the one thing that hurts the most.'_ I thought to myself cringing.

Ruby slammed the door open and jumped on my back.

"SHE SAID WE CAN GO!" she shouted at the top of her screeching lungs as I tried to keep my suddenly disturbed balance.

"Awesome, we can finally see what you're really capable of!" Yang said with a smirk on her face.

Blake was silent, though. I could tell she was also excited the way her eyes looked, they were slightly wide and gleaming.

"Fine then. If you'd all want to join me then I'd be happy to bring you all with me." I said bowing, causing the majority to blush. Ruby was too excited whilst piggy-backing me to notice though.

"YAY!" the red-head shouted happily.

"Oh and by the way, Yang?"

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't mind if we shared your sister would you?" I asked, Ruby stopped and fell off me laughing, while Yang's face went blood red with embarrassment. I too fell over laughing. One thing's for sure, she took that the wrong way.

What I had meant it by was the fact Ruby's starting to seem more and more like a little sister to me. But I am just about to repeat that back to the blushing blonde.

"Not what I meant, I meant the fact that Ruby's starting to become more and more like a little sister to me." they all stopped this time, no laughing, blushing, or excitement. Just pure shock."What? Did I say something?"

"Does this mean... you finally trust us?!" Blake asked, astonished.

I slapped my palm to my forehead in agony. Then I stared them all down as if they were puppies who'd just made a mess of my home.

"You guys are hopeless. Alright I think it's about time to go." I said walking towards the door, snapping them out of their dazes. They all rushed behind me to catch up. Ruby being the smallest, got through the door first.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said smiling happily, as we left the dorm building.

A silent walk through campus proved to be very peaceful, the gentle evening breeze whisked against my skin softly. The orange, yellow and red light bouncing off the clouds as the sun set looked amazing as well. By now I had noticed that the entire group, and even Ruby was blushing.

"Something wrong guys?" I asked them, Ruby walked ahead of me, along with Weiss and Blake. Leaving me with Yang to the beautiful sight."Yang?"

"I-it's nothing. No need to worry about a thing!" she said smiling nervously. I just rolled my eyes and stepped towards her."What're you doing?"

Instead of responding I did what came natural, whether it looked weird or not. I gave her a... hug. She gasped slightly as I wrapped my arms around her but she eventually melted like golden-yellow butter over my blue flames. Then, I pulled away.

Now I can have some fun while she's melted. By now her face was pure ecstasy. I leaned forward, and gave her a soft peck on her forehead.

"Satisfied?" I asked her softly.

Uh-huh," she said blushing.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door to the Battle Stage Room. Waiting a few seconds till it was answered. I looked around at the four girls who had accompanied me.<p>

They still had their excited faces waiting. I wasn't too keen on showing off to entertain. I'm used to showing off to give a sense of fear or uneasiness, which was due to my... special body trait.

But I honestly can't complain. Up until a few weeks ago everybody hated me, so it's nice to know a few don't.

"Ready, Silver?" Glynda asked me. To which I nodded.

"Yup. But, are YOU guys ready?" I asked back, they all took battle stances with their weapons in hand. I unsheathed my hatchets and twirled them in my hands."So, what'll the rules be then?"

"When your Aura gauge falls below twenty-five percent you are done, do not push yourself in a friendly fight if not necessary." Glynda said to them and I nodded.

I gave a smirk and put down a hatchet, pulling out of my pocket a Dust crystal. Of course I didn't show them what kind, that was for me to know and for them to find out.

"Let's go!" Yang was the first to charge in. However her brash decision left her at an opening and I ducked and side-stepped her one-two punch. I then performed a sweeper kick with the back of my right leg knocking her down.

I then utilized my left leg and sent her flying upwards in what could only be described as a helicopter motion. Next came Weiss, who was more or less tactical about her situation.

She attacked me with jabs and Dust particles. Unaffected by the particles she froze the ground beneath me. Causing me to trip, and for Blake and Ruby to substitute in and attack me head on.

I blocked Ruby's scythe slash and kicked it away, continuing the counter I turned to Blake as quick as I could, but was too late. She was in my face, and had a kick with my name on it.

She kicked me diagonally downwards sending my skull into the frozen ground. Sending my Aura down a good five percent out of one hundred fifty. I pushed up off the ground backwards barely avoiding the oncoming assault from the heavy hitter, Yang. Who punched the ground near my skull.

She started to use her explosive punch tactic. Which was rather painful. But didn't bring my Aura below a hundred percent. I started using my hatchets to go into a full on fist-sword-scythe fight with Yang, Ruby and Blake. While Weiss stayed back doing something with her sword. I found this suspicious so I tried to escape the onslaught of attacks.

Punching Blake away and upper-kicking Yang away, I darted forward towards Ruby. Who was twirling her scythe oddly. Then I heard the sound a sniper makes before it's about to shoot... don't ask.

I jumped upwards, onto the ceiling. Which helped me evade the shots before she had to re-position herself. Then whatever Weiss was doing went into effect. They started moving faster and hitting harder.

This got me worried, and hurting. My Aura had fallen below seventy-five percent and they all had over one hundred left. Now I had to bring out my last resort.

I sheathed away my hatchets and pounded my fists together. Creating a blue-flamed explosion surrounding my body.

'_I think it's about time to stop playing around, don't you think Conscience?' _Temptation shouted happily.

_'Indeed, but be careful with your power.' _My conscience added.

"Time to stop playing around, from here on out. I'm trying." I said glaring at my four opponents.

Glynda stepped back a little bit. Ruby noticed this and whimpered.

"Guys, the teacher's stepping back... what's going on?"

"I don't know, but it's gotten really hot in here."

"Well duh! His body's on fire!"

I charged them, with a large ball of fire in my right hand. Catching them off guard I smashed the fire ball into the ground exploding them into different sections of the room.

I smiled a Yang was the first once again to recover and charge me relentlessly. She didn't punch me with exploding fists, she shot me with her explosive shotgun shells. But the explosions combined with the flames that surrounded my body and amplified them. I lifted my arm up and fast-balled a burst of fire in her direction.

The fire ball exploded launching her backwards a bit. However she charged forward once again, this time resorting to hand-to-hand with the combination of her gauntlets.

I blocked every punch I could, but she still got in a few. The little brawl ended when I kicked her with an fiery kick to the gut. Only seventy percent left and only one of them defeated.

I continued to fight them as best I could. Weiss was the next one to lose, then Ruby, but Blake... she didn't go down at all. I kept hitting her and she kept hitting me, but neither of us ever went below fifty percent.

The fight lasted absolutely forever. Until I decided to kick it up a notch. The flames around my body amplified once again to the point where a wildfire was coming from my fists alone.

I punched her, and finally after a while her Aura started going down again. I felt something warm going on inside my throat, but I had no idea what it was. I didn't have time to think so I passed it off for the moment.

Though, that turned out not to be a good idea. I felt my body lighten up during the last bit of the fight, as if I was getting lighter and lighter by the second. I heard gasps from Glynda, Yang, Ruby and Weiss and looked at my hands and skin.

My skin had been replaced by scales, like a dragon! I backed away from Blake, who continued her onslaught regardless. The feeling in my throat got too intense and I let out a gasp, whic wasn't exactly how it sounded.

It sounded like a loud demonic roar. And what came out of this gasp, you ask? A blast of blue fire of course.

Blake was blasted into the wall of the building, which brought her Aura down to a twenty-five. Signaling I had won the match. I fell to my knees, scared of myself.

But, when I looked to my hands and skin, the scales were gone and my skin was back to normal. And my voice breathing became normal as well, no flames coming out or anything.

There was no trace of what had happened. And at that moment, I was reminded EXACTLY what I was. And why I would never be able to be normal, why everybody feared me, and why these voices were in my head.

Those voices were there to turn me, into a dragon. The blood transferring process was near perfect, my Conscience is the dragon who I inherited the blood from, trying to keep me from becoming a monster. Temptation was the destructive and soulessness of the Grimm.

I got up and sprinted for the door. Hoping that I could just leave, hoping that... maybe... someday when I could possibly control this or get it out of me. I would come back.

* * *

><p>I had kept running for almost an hour it seemed. I had already gotten out of Vale itself. And was currently heading in no particular direction. But I was in a forest, and I was away from them.<p>

I heard the growls and sensed the hatred of the possibly hundreds of Grimm which surrounded me as I ran. But I stayed my course, not bothering with them whatsoever.

'_Stop, Silver you have to go back! If you don't...'_ My Conscience spoke to me.

I didn't stop running. But when my Temptation started talking, I stopped dead in my tracks.

'_Yeah that's right, RUN! If you go back they'll reject you, after seeing you that way.'_ It waited a moment before continuing, this time in a fit of rage.'_Why?! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?! RUN DAMN IT!'_

"And then what... if I keep running it'll result to nothing. The military will hunt me down and kill me."

'_No, they won't! You'll kill them before they get the chance!'_

"I will have more than one enemy. Not only will the White Fang be after me but the so will everyone else. Hunters and Huntresses will have yet another target to kill."

No response from either my Temptation or my Conscience. I just stood there. The growls and sense of anger and evil surrounded me.

'_Sometimes the world doesn't need a hero. Sometimes it needs a common enemy._' They both said in unison.

But that was just my mind concluding what I had to do. I still had to make the decision myself. But I didn't have time to as a feeling of rage and hatred coursed through my body. I felt my hands change, to the same feeling as before.

My entire forearm was now covered in black scales. It then lit up in blue flames, giving off the same demonic look from before. Now I had lost control of my body and the transformation continued, to the point where my face and body was covered in dragon scales. Large black wings sprouted from my back and my red eyes glowed and I had a black aura flowing off me.

"Luckily, I prefer not being everyone's enemy." I said standing up. I turned to face the army of Grimm in front of me.

The army of Grimm that had surrounded me had finally shown itself. I looked around at them and let out a strong roar. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"We have to go after him!" Ruby shouted darting towards the door.<p>

However Glynda stopped her before she could leave.

"You can't. You don't have the energy. He'll come back, trust me." She said trying to calm her down.

"We may not be able to, but we HAVE to." Weiss argued, glaring at their teacher.

"I agree. If he gets himself killed it'll be our fault." Blake added, angrily.

"You all don't understand! He's afraid of hurting you all, that's why he ran! He's trying to get away from us, so going after him will only make it worse!"

There was a pause, Yang clenched her fist angrily. "I'm going to find him, you all can do what you want." She said, walking towards the door. But before she could open it, it burst open.

Soldiers flooded into the room, pinning them all down except for Glynda.

"What's going on here?!" She asked angrily.

To answer her James Ironwood, a general in the Atlas military, entered the building.

"I could ask you the same thing, but first let's take a walk, outside." He said, gesturing for Glynda to walk out of the room. She looked at her students, who were pinned to the ground against their will.

"Let them go. If not then I won't be moving an inch." She said pointing to team RWBY.

"You don't have a say in this." He growled angrily, pulling her by her arm out the door."Keep those four under control, understood?!" He asked his soldiers, who nodded.

As he took Glynda out of the building he started spouting nonsense about Silver possibly being dead.

"What do you want?!" Glynda pulled away from him, then she readied her weapon.

"What do I want? How about you tell me where HE is? That's a good start," he answered, furiously.

"Why?!"

"We put a tracker on the boy. And that tracker just got smashed less than an hour ago. We assume he's dead or is trying to escape." Ironwood said angrily."That's why, I need you to tell me where he went!"

Suddenly, the temperature rose immensely. Black smoke started to appear and fall upon the ground. A low grunt was heard, and a limping Silver walked forwards. Glynda gasped and James glared.

"You!" he walked over to Silver and grabbed him by his jacket. But his eyes widened when he saw the boy's wounds."How are you alive?"

"Sorry, Ironwood. I needed to let off some steam," Silver said with a smirk. He then proceeded to cough up blood. He put the boy down and proceeded to walk away.

Glynda attempted to run to help him, but was stopped by soldiers.

"He needs medical attention, James! You can't just leave him like this!" she shouted to the man, who shook his head.

"I can and will. The military will be launching an assassination squad any time now. I cannot prevent what happens to him from here on out," James said remorsefully. The fatally wounded Silver looked up to the man and smiled.

He then stood up as steadily as he could.

"Hey James! Mind letting them go? After all, it doesn't seem like a military presence is need anymore," he said coughing up blood.

'_Even nearly dead that boy isn't a monster._' Ironwood obliged and signaled the soldiers to let the girls go.

"Tell those assassins something for me, would you? Tell them I said to bring their A game. They'll need to," Silver said with a smirk.

After which they darted out of the building to find Silver.

"Oh my gosh, Silver! You're bleeding!" Ruby said with a gasp.

"Hey guys, can someone get me a bandage?" Silver asked, flinching from the pain. Weiss was the first to respond, she nodded and ran into the school building.

* * *

><p>Later that night everything calmed down. I was a bit worried about everyone else, me leaving caused quite a bit of trouble. And now a group of assassins are after me. I'll deal with them when they get here.<p>

I sat there in team RWBY's dorm room, they had finally gotten me a bed in the place. But I was so used to sharing a bed with either Ruby or Weiss(because I knew neither would try anything), that I actually hopped onto Ruby's bed rather than my own.

Of course, they didn't care. I sighed and slowly started to drift off into a quiet sleep. However my peace and quiet was merely temporary, as I should have predicted. But I did not.

Yang had sprung herself onto the bed, and onto me.

"Hey there! Mind if I join you?" she asked me. I sighed and scooted away from her slightly.

"I need some sleep, Yang. So if you're going to try anything at least wait until tomorrow." I said to her, annoyed at her.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?!" Weiss asked in an astonished tone of voice.

"Most likely not, you tend to hear things that aren't true." Blake said calmly."She WAS hearing things, right, Silver?"

I groaned from the annoyance. I sat up in bed and stared at her with a blank face.

"That depends, if she heard that I asked Yang to wait till tomorrow, then she wasn't hearing things. I meant what I said."

Everyone except for Yang went wide eyed at my statement. Probably because up until now I've rejected all of Yang's sexual advances, but now I didn't really care anymore. My relationship with Glynda was... abruptly ended by Ozpin, he said there were some things that only 'they' would be able to help me with. I assumed by 'they' he meant team RWBY, but what could they possibly do to help someone like me? I would never know exactly. But with the recent arrival of the Atlas military and the likely future conflict between me and a group of trained killers.

"Good, I was wondering when you'd give up." Yang said with a smirk.

"I haven't given up, I'm just done with trying to prevent anything. It's likely I'm gonna die in a few weeks too so why not do what I can, while I can?"

Ruby and Weiss entered a separate conversation, leaving me, Yang and Blake alone.

"Could you both be kind to me and wait until tomorrow, when I've recovered from all that's happened today?" I asked them with a yawn. Both nodded and crawled into the bed with me.

Thinking back on a few things before finally going to sleep, I thought of how things were back before I was a half-blood. One of those things was the name of the dragon that saved my life. Azure, the dragon I considered a sister.

To be quite honest, the dragons were more there to protect us. The relationship I developed with the dragon wasn't something originally expected, but it wasn't something that caused my parents to discourage me.

Watching as my home and family were destroyed by an advancing army of demons was the most terrifying thing I will have ever seen. And it wasn't even the intense gore that scared me, it was the fact that they were killed in such a way, oh so suddenly and out of nowhere.

By the time I had finished my thoughts I had already drifted off into a deep, thought induced, sleep.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back readers! Okay, so this is what happens when you get your first A of the semester... WOOOOOOOO! So far it's been nothing but B's and C's, I felt so happy, that I decided to update early!

Now then I just found out, after read the site rules, that posting chapters as Author Notes is... against the rules. At least, that's how it seems to me. That aside I can actually work with this! Of course, now I won't have to put an A/N after EVERY chapter, and I can now focus on the latter. Which is awesome! Now one with the chapter.

Also to that one guest reviewer: Thanks for the confidence boost, friend. I honestly cried when I found out Monty died... slightly. And It took some getting used to, then I look over to Rooster Teeth, who have supposedly moved on... I don't wanna get left behind.

Too much bad news for a month... time to cheer up and party! I hate depression with a passion! Well that and I'm kinda really enthusiastic and can't stop talking for the life of me... but you see, entertainment is my one and only goal in life. Fanfiction is one of the many ways to do so.

(Late edit in): I recently noticed that this story grew in popularity REAL quick. So, I thank you all for the support.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<em> A Lovely Confession, what is this "special training"?<em>

Silver's POV

* * *

><p>The loud sound of snoring echoed through my ears. I slowly opened my eyes, and yawned. I looked to my right to see Blake, then to my left to see Yang. Then I sat up, finding more than two people in bed with me. They were, obviously, Weiss and Ruby, Ruby being the one who was snoring. I let out a light chuckle, stirring<p>

Blake from her sleep.

"Morning, sleepy cat," I greeted cheerily. She gave me a light-hearted smile and sat up.

"Good morning to you too, Silver," she said, stretching herself the way anybody would when they first wake up. After her stretch she let out a high pitched yawn and got out of bed."There appears to be more of us with you than I originally thought," she said looking over the bed with annoyed eyes.

"Yeah. It's not that I don't mind, it's just that..." I paused for a second and attempted to think of the right words.

"It's just, what?" Blake asked me, ending my train of thought.

"Well. I don't think these beds are designed for more than one person, yet there's five of us on one. We might break it." I said scratching my head sheepishly.

Yang shot up from her spot and gave me a glare.

"Are you calling me fat?!" she asked, enraged at what I had said. Though I originally meant nothing by it.

"No! Of course not! I was just pointing out that there's five of us in a bed that's designed for ONE person!" I said trying to calm her down.

"Oh, well then- HEY! Why are you guys here?!" Yang asked, glaring at the two who were still sleeping in the bed.

Weiss' eyes quickly shot open and she jumped out of the bed. Her face was completely beet red from embarrassment, but I couldn't think of a reason behind such a thing.

"What's your problem?" I asked her, she began stuttering utter nonsense about why she was in the same bed as me when Ruby woke up and let out a satisfied yawn.

"I-... I w-was j-j-j-just... s-s-sleep w-w-walking! T-that's how i-i-it happened! T-t-that's how I... e-e-ended u-u-up i-i-in y-your b-b-b-bed!" Weiss shouted in her embarrassed state.

Ruby sat up and stared blankly at the girl.

"But Weiss, you've never sleep walked before." she said innocently. Weiss turned away towards the door. Before being reminded by Blake that she was still in her underwear, as were all of us on the team.

I scooted myself out of the bed and went over to my clothes, which were hung up neatly on a rack near the bathroom. I had just about grabbed the clothes when

Blake stopped me.

"Wait! They aren't dry yet! And if you bring them in with you they won't dry properly!" she said crossing her arms and leaning on her hip.

"So? I can just dry them myself. No point in just leaving them out here- wait a second." I said. I had only just realized what they were trying to do. I sighed and looked at her and Yang for a second."Really? This is getting sad, girls. You gotta try harder than THAT!" I said grabbing my clothes. But before I went into the shower

I realized that this wasn't just some trick.

My clothes were seriously soaked! As if someone had just taken them and thrown them into a body of water and hung them up to dry. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked me.

"I am going to wait for my clothes to dry. That way I can take a shower and dress inside the bathroom."

"Why?!" Yang asked in a pouting voice.

"Because I don't trust any of you when I'm not wearing anything. Nor do I plan to be naked in front of you. Yet." I said with a smirk, lifting a signaling finger.

"Oh my gosh he said 'yet'. I bet Yang can't wait till he says yes." Ruby said jokingly, successfully teasing her sister.

"What do you expect us to do in the meantime?" Blake asked.

I had assumed she meant how she or Yang would hold off their sexual urges. Which were... less than fun. Luckily, I had planned for this last night while I was 'asleep', it's not very efficient in preventing them from sex, but it'll have to do for the time being.

I shrugged at her and laid back onto the bed to try and relax.

"At least let us make out!" Yang said forcing herself onto me.

"Why the hell are you so persistent in getting my pants off?" I asked her. She only smirked and leaned in closer. I got ready to push her off me, and the bed. However, I wasn't the one to shove her off. It was actually Blake who did.

After that the two got into a fight and completely forgot about me. Despite it being a fight OVER me. The irony behind it is crazy.

"Ignored, I suppose." I said looking to Weiss and Ruby. Ruby was quietly enjoying herself via reading a magazine, and Weiss was... doing absolutely nothing... weird."Weiss, you seem quiet. Is there something wrong?"

She remained silent for a moment before sitting down next to Ruby.

"You see... y-y-you should use your time more wisely." she said with a huff. I, however, did't follow her statement.

"What?" I asked her, sounding rather stupid."Define, 'wisely'."

She blushed lightly, poking her fingers together.

"Well... uh... y-y-you're always paying attention to either Blake or Yang..." she said shyly.

"OH! I'm sorry, I should've been more considerate!" I walked over to her and pressed my lips against hers, causing her blush to worsen and her eyes to widen from shock.

"You can't be serious?!" Yang exclaimed with a glare, walking out of the room angrily. Ruby continued to read her magazine. Blake glared at Weiss before storming out the door, joining her blonde companion.

I pulled out of the kiss, causing Weiss to let out a dissatisfied moan. She tried to force herself against me, which I let her do considering I knew she wouldn't try to take my pants off or anything. At least as far as my predictions went.

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. As I did she let out a loud moan of sudden pleasure. Weiss then attempted to move her tongue around to find an entrance to my mouth. But when our two tongues collided she let out a gasp of pleasure.

I then decided to end our little 'session' for the time being. When I pulled away she tried to force herself onto me again. But this time I had to deny her advance.

"Don't be so disappointed, we'll resume later. For now, we've got stuff to do today. I have something I wanted to tell you guys." I said with a smirk, putting on my new attire, which consisted of a white sleeveless hoodie and blue jeans. Then, I walked towards the door."So get yourselves ready, we're going out of the city for today."

"Care to explain why?" She asked.

"Nope, knowing Ruby it would ruin the surprise." I said with a shrug.

"No I won't!" Ruby shouted with a pout.

"Yes, you will. I know how you get with these kinds of things. Besides, if I did tell you you'd just invite more than half the other teams, and that's not... she's already gone... fantastic."

By the time I had finished my sentence, Ruby was already out the door. Likely off to tell some of the other teams of this. Though, even if she DID the only ones who'd probably acquaint themselves with her are team JNPR, who're oddly very entertaining to be around. Though I think the one in pink terrifies me a little, far more than she probably should.

But even then, would things still go as planned? All hopes considered, maybe not. I hardly wanted the girls involved, but it was beyond my choice, if other teams got involved things could go south way too easily.

After I finished my thoughts me and Weiss left the room. I went to my respective place and she went to hers.

While they, the girls, had their History lessons to go to, I had my own agenda for today.

I had offered Professor Oobleck help with his research on Grimm anatomy. Though I still had your typical human body, having the blood of a Grimm would have had to make some changes. Thus I decided to help him.

He specifically wanted a blood sample. After that he wanted to test something. Most Grimm have regenerative capabilities, however the weapons used against them prove to work too efficiently for them to use this trait. For decades, no, centuries, humans haven't been able to learn anything about the Grimm other than their blood lust and how to kill them. Now, thanks to me, human kind can find out more about it's adversary.

He also wanted to try duplicating my Semblance, seeing as the advancements in technology needed for this to work were almost complete. And the best part? In exchange for helping him with his research, he would return the favor by helping me create my own special armor. In case it wasn't obvious, I'm not very keen on electricity, in fact I hate it.

Not only is Lightning the ONE Dust element I can't control, it is also my weakness. Each Grimm has a specific weakness, Nevermore's are weakest to Stone/Earth Dust, Creep's are weakest to Water Dust, Beowolve's Ice, Ursai Fire/Explosive, and Goliath's... actually, nobody's ever fought a Goliath and come back alive... I'll put killing one on my list of things to do before I die. Which, albeit kinda useless considering my circumstances.

You can pretty much guess the rest. But to put it out there, Dragon Grimm, or as people used to call them, Dragrimm, are weakest to Lightning Dust. And due to me having the blood of said Dragrimm, I am also weak to it. This sorta balances me out, but it's also a very valid and easy to access weakness. Which is why I need Ooblecks help in creating Electricity resistant armor.

Unfortunately, though, Glynda has come down with a col. Meaning Oobleck is the only teacher available. Seeing as Professor Port is teaching in her stead and Professor Peach... well... she tends to get... more or less intoxicated. And I need someone with a sharp mind to accompany us outside school boundaries.

"Welcome, mister Greywitcher! I see you have great punctuality!" Oobleck shouted as I entered his 'lab'.

"I'm not one to dawdle, sir. Let's get this done." I said, walking over to his dissecting table.

"The blood test can be done afterwards, for now I need data on that regenerative system. Fast."

"Sure thing Professor..." I said, I was worried for a moment when he interrupted me.

"Ahem, Doctor, mister Greywitcher. I'd much prefer Doctor, over Professor." He said after clearing his throat. I took mental note of his title. As it seemed to agitate the normally level-headed Teacher.

"Right... Doctor. How're we going to do this exactly?"

"I'm going to see to what extent your regenerative capabilities will stand. For instance-" He grabbed a needle and poked it into my finger.

A small amount of blood spilled out of the tiny wound before the blood hardened, scabbing the small wound. In a matter of four to five seconds the wound was healed and the scab fell off.

"Oh! That makes sense. But nothing that would severely damage me... right?"

"Of course not! After all, medical tools can only do so much damage to the human body. They were made for helping, not killing." He said assuring me of my safety. I let out a sigh of relief as he continued to bring out even bigger tools.

He proceeded to cut my finger multiple times. I supposed he was looking for any slowing in the healing process. As he stopped when it took a total of ten seconds to heal damage done from a small cleaver... I'm actually surprised my finger survived.

"Curious..." He said, staring at the tool he had just used.

"What is, Prof- I-I mean Doctor?" I stuttered for a second. He turned to me and smiled.

"Mister Greywitcher, is there any specific Dust that you're weak to?" He asked me. I nodded in reply and he once again looked towards the tool he had used."My my, this is incredibly interesting!"

"Doctor, if you don't mind, what exactly is it you're finding interest in?"

"My boy, I have a question about these Dragons you say you grew up with." He said looking at me with a concerned eye. I assumed this meant he thought it was a touchy subject for me. In truth it was, but not to the point where I'd not talk about it at all.

"Shoot." I said encouraging his question.

"What were some traits you and your blood buddy shared, do you remember?" He asked with sincerity.

"I remember some of her appearance, but not too much on traits. I guess we shared an enjoyment of peace and quiet, other than that and a few vague memories of times I spent with her I can't say I remember much."

"Hm... I must say, even without your Grimm blood relation, you are indeed one interesting character." He said with quiet astonishment.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But I'd prefer we stay on point here."

"Right right, my apologies. Though, I can't help but ask. Why isn't your Dragon friend here with you?" He asked, I shrugged for a moment.

Then the realization hit me like a brick, it seemed to have reached Oobleck as well. Cause he had the same look on his face that I had on mine. In all honesty, if I'm right about this then this'll change the way people look at Grimm. He immediately typed at least four sentences in.

On the screen appeared several figures. Two of them being Ozpin, and Ironwood. The other three I had not known.

"What is it Oobleck, I have business to attend to." Ironwood said, hastening Ooblecks movement.

"I have just found a break through in Grimm anatomy! This time I have living proof!"

"Barth, we've heard this one too many times already. And no matter how many times you've said this you've never been able to prove it." One of the unknown characters said.

"Trust me, the proof is right behind me." He said. He scooted his chair to the side and pointed the camera towards me. Suddenly the majority of the people gasped. Ironwood, however, shot a glare in my direction. Ozpin also shot a glare, but not to me.

"Doctor, I've already asked you not to involve students in this matter. You know that..." Ozpin intervened. However, if it were to benefit mankind in any way I would need to prove it efficient.

"If I may, Headmaster, I am not an official student. I'm being held here through militant restriction. Therefore not only am I not a student, but the rules don't apply to my own being."

All of their eyes widened at my statement.

"If needed be, I will explain my story from the beginning?" I asked somewhat nonchalantly.

"Ugh, go ahead. But make it quick, I have a meeting I need to attend. And I'm aware the other members of this council have matters of their own to see to." Ironwood said in a crude state of annoyance.

"I second that, as well I promise you won't be disappointed. This boy has a rather curious backstory."

"I won't be starting from that far back, Doctor." I said with a light chuckle. He seemed rather disappointed to hear this, but I continued nonetheless.

* * *

><p><em>The story of how this happened to me is too long to cover as of now, but the story of how I came to this school is rather short.<em>

_With my near death experience, and my new blood relation to mankind's number one adversary as old news, ten years after that, word got out that I was now in blood relation to a Grimm, and the Atlas military wanted to restrain me for fear I may cause problems later on._

_Soon they started to perform vain experiments on me. Testing me to see if I had the same demonic nature found in the Grimm. Later on I was introduced to your very own General Ironwood. Who cared for me the best way a captor could treat the one he captured. _

_This was short lived though as the hierarchy chose to leave me in the hands of Headmaster Ozpin. Hoping to keep my already tainted mind from being overrun with the animalistic nature of the Grimm._

* * *

><p>"And to think, that wasn't even a summary of his life!"<p>

"Doctor, that pretty much sums the entirety of my time here." I said in an attempted to keep on topic. But when both he and Ozpin shot me evil smirks, I feared they would reveal something about my time with team RWBY. Luckily, though, this never happened.

"Impressive! But what does this have to do with Oobleck's breakthrough?" Ironwood asked inquiringly.

"Glad you asked, mister Ironwood. See, the Grimm DNA inside of Silver relates to the Dragon Grimm, an ancient race of a now presumed extinct species of Grimm." He began, I sat back in my seat. Preparing for a long explanation.

"And?"

"And, despite Grimm having the best regenerative system Mother Nature has to offer, they still cannot use it. Do you know why?"

"Because the weapons we designed are too efficient for their brains."

"No! It's because, when Grimm lose die they don't bleed. There is no trace of blood whatsoever. And my new theory is that we can extract the blood from the Grimm before it dissolves we can use it as a regenerative agent! It is a major step forward in the medical department."

"Indeed it would be. But you haven't had human test subjects have you?" One of the characters asked.

"Quite the contrary, actually. I wasn't planning on experimenting on any random human being. Mister Greywitcher could you get me that needle? Oh and extract a little bit of your blood for me."

"Sure thing." I said, I reached for the needle and grabbed a syringe. I took some of my blood and handed to items to Oobleck.

"For example." He stabbed his finger with the needle, but unlike when he stabbed mine, he did it harder. He then got some of the extracted blood and poured it over the cut. The wound immediately scabbed and healed in a matter of five seconds."Voila!"

The audience of four, minus Ozpin, were astounded. Their eyes were wide open and full of curiosity.

"And with the minor side effects of temporary pins and needles, this will help immensely in the medical department."

Though he had just proven it. I myself still had doubts about this. To be quite honest, I was originally thinking of something completely different.

My thoughts of realization were that Grimm do have body cells, as humans do, but they just work in incredibly different ways. Azure, the Dragon Grimm I shared blood with, died when the blood transferred to me. Beforehand I thought it was something specific to Dragon Grimm. That they were immortal, and until they lost blood they wouldn't die. But I was indeed wrong about my idea of things.

"We'll contact you later for more information about this. For now... just keep the boy with you." The character who seemed to be in charge said with sincerity.

"Mind you that this boy is still a living person, I will not allow any harm to the boy outside of my permission."

"Very well. Just see to it he doesn't die anytime soon."

The screen blacked out.

"Wow. We were on a completely different page there."

"Not entirely, that was just to keep them busy. Now we discuss the real matter at hand. We need to figure out if this applies to all Grimm. If it does not, we won't be able to keep this hoax up."

I looked at a clock and panicked.

"Uh-oh. We gotta go Doc. I wanted to tell them today, would you accompany me as the chaperon?" I asked him. He replied with a sigh and a nod.

Then we were off to find team RWBY.

Once I was able to gather Weiss, Blake and Yang, I couldn't seem to find Ruby for the life of me! It was almost as if she had vanished somewhere. But the more I thought about it, the less I actually wanted to know.

"So... Silver?" Blake asked me in monotone.

"Yes, Blake? What is it?"

"What did you want us for anyways? And why's Doctor Oobleck here?" She asked, gesturing to the man who accompanied us.

"Publicity, the city thinks I'm under the school's custody. If I'm seen without a Professor, Instructor or Doctor from the school I'll get in some trouble. My reason for calling on you... that will have to wait till we're out of the city."

"Speaking of, mister Greywitcher, I'm well aware you'd prefer to discuss things with your team in private. I will wait by the city gate whilst you're gone, please be sure to make it back before tomorrow. I have classes to teach." Oobleck said to me, I nodded in reply.

"Sure thing. Oh look, it's Ruby- oh god." as I spotted Ruby some distance away, I noticed something. She seemed to be... happier than usual. Which couldn't possibly mean something good.

She walked over to us and smiled. I sighed and turned to walk away.

"Are you girls coming?" I asked, taking a few steps forward. Immediately, the sound of rushing footsteps followed me.

We walked off the school boundaries and entered the city. I of course was met with evil glares from all the citizens, while the girls were... somewhat looked down upon.

It was like they were being judged for the soul fact of being seen with me... but they kept walking. Yang stood up stoic and proud, Blake did the same. Weiss just walked casually, while Ruby, well Ruby was cowering behind me out of embarrassment of being stared at. The funny, and oddly cute part about it was whenever I moved more than two feet away from her she'd let out a puppy-like whimper and dart after me.

This caused me to smile and chuckle every time it happened. Luckily we were able to get out of the city without any violent intercourse with the civilians.

"Mister Greywitcher, before you leave I'd like to tell you something." Oobleck said, stopping me briefly.

"Yes?" I asked him, then waited for a response.

"Well, remember the other day when you and team RWBY fought?" he asked, slightly cautious.

Great, like I wanted to remember that.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You defeated the third strongest combat team in Beacon with ease. And I find that either very lucky, or very unlucky. If you don't mind I, and the other teachers, would like to discuss what had happened when you get back."

"Right... I'll remember that." I said, taking the important mental note.

He nodded to confirm, and we left the city.

* * *

><p>After a good half hour of walking through different terrain, I decided on a spot to reveal what I wanted.<p>

"Alright big boy, why'd you bring us out here?" Yang asked me, pumping out her chest in a VERY seductive manner.

"Why do you think? I wanted to tell you girls something, and start with some special training."

"Special training? We don't need training! We're the third toughest team in Beacon, remember?" Ruby said, flexing her arms.

"Yes, but that's the problem. You guys may be able to work together well, but there's a major difference in skill and strength among you." I corrected. She put her arms to her sides and Blake spoke up.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" She asked me, suspicious of my actions.

"I'm now being hunted by a group of Assassins who specialize in... less than clean methods. They will play dirty and they will kill anyone in between them and me."

"That's reassuring. Care to explain this special training?" Weiss asked with deep, nervous breathes.

"As I said before, there's a major skill and strength gap throughout all of you. Yang, you're sloppy when it comes to actual combat, you prefer hitting things over a smarter course of action. Weiss, you're the exact opposite, you have the skill, you just don't hit hard enough. Blake, you've been relying on speed this entire time to fight, eventually you'll be bested in that category and you won't stand a chance. Ruby... you're just inexperienced in professional combat in general."

"Wow, that's harsh." Yang said with a smirk.

"And it's true. All of it and more. Unless you guys work on your weaknesses you won't be able to do anything but get in the way." I said as sincere as I could. I didn't want to downright insult them, but at this rate the assassins will get here and either effortlessly kill me, or kill them first.

And both of those things don't seem like valid options at the moment.

"Alright then. What do you want us to do?" Weiss asked, put a hand on her hip. I looked at her in surprise, for I thought they would object immediately and ask for an explanation."And before you ask, I was always one to take correction easy. I AM a member of an extremely high class family after all."

"Nice, so here's what we're going to do-"

"Hold up, Weiss may be able to take corrections, but the rest of us aren't accustomed to that kind of life."

"Then be ready to change. What we're going to do is specifics training. In case you guys don't know, I can... somewhat control certain members of the Grimm species once at a time. And I've captured a few specific ones in this area. Nothing besides the four I captured should be here." I said using the best explanation I could.

Remember that large group of Grimm I fought? Well my brain was moving on auto pilot and apparently I had this setup before I, myself, even knew about it. I found out through a note left under my pillow the next night. And I've been preparing this ever since.

All the Teachers are well aware of what's going on, and what may happen in a few days. So they let me use the Emerald Forest as cover for this "Special Training".

"Can we have hints on what they are?"

"Well, don't expect any Nevermore to be in the area. Those things are virtually impossible to catch. Also! You are not allowed to help each other, under ANY circumstances. You each have your own Grimm to hunt, each in a specific area. And if that Grimm gets away, that's on you, you failed." I said pointing in four different directions."Take note that each of these Grimm are the strongest in their species, I made damn well sure of that. So be careful, and don't die." I jumped into a tree and observed them, before dropping a small note to them with four crystals attached.

On the note I wrote: _Each of you pick a direction, North, South, East, West. Then grab a crystal of your color and go to face your Grimm. Once it's dead, toss your crystal onto the body, that'll create a Dust beacon for me to sense and I will know that you accomplished the task. -Silver. _

"That sure was interesting." Yang said, looking up in my direction in the trees."Why's he doing this anyways?"

"Silver is doing this with us in mind. If you'd been paying attention to stuff that's happened so far you'd know why he's doing this." Weiss said.

"Care to enlighten us then? Because I've been paying well enough attention and I haven't picked up anything." Blake said, glaring at her color counter-part.

"A few days ago when he ran away after obliterating you, the military arrived. And they were fed up with his on-and-off acts of "aggression". So, they're sending professional assassins to murder him. And he doesn't want us to go down with him."

"So basically, he's showing that he'll let us side with him?" Ruby asked, not dumbfounded in the least, unlike her sister. Who was absolutely stupefied!

"I'm surprised you understand it better than the others, but yes. He can't deny our assistance, but right now we'll do nothing but get in his way." Weiss answered with a nod.

Then she grabbed her crystal and walked off in the Northern direction. Leaving Yang, Blake and Ruby standing there, knowing what to do, but still reluctant to do so. As I looked down at them, I was worried they wouldn't be able to accomplish what I asked of them. And if they can't... then I have no choice but to leave on my own.

"I guess I'm next then, good luck to you two." Blake said, grabbing her crystal and walking off in the Eastern direction.

The two sisters looked at each other, probably worried for each others well being. But depending on which direction they go from here, either could get the toughest challenge, or the easiest. I designed this test from how I've observed the group over the last month with them. And determined Weiss the most likely to go North, Blake East, Yang West and Ruby South. But I was starting to doubt my own perception.

If Ruby went West... it would mean bad news. Despite the two remaining tests to be focused on the same thing, technique, they both had very specific Grimm placed on each. Originally Ruby was to go up against a group of four of the strongest Beowolves on this side of Remnant. And Yang was to go up against the strongest, and largest, Death Stalker I'd ever found.

Ruby would never stand a chance to a Death Stalker of that size, she'd need a blunt weapon. And the Beowolves have more developed armor, it would take the precision cutting of a bladed weapon to actually damage them. Either way, it'll take skill to take down both. But which sister to which challenge? I did not know. I just watched them patiently.

Until finally they went their ways, Ruby going South, and Yang West. As I expected, now the only left to do was observe them in their tests and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>I decided to join Yang on her test. I really wanted her to get some good results out of this. Primarily because I had heard about her fight with the White Fang member, Neapolitan, and how it ended in a low note for Yang.<p>

I may seem very nit-picky about all this, but everything I'm saying is true. Including... other things... but right now is the time to focus. I learned a few things from the Grimm too. One of those things is the fact that they sense humans, not through negative emotion, but from their Aura. And depending on their Aura levels they attack.

The lower the Aura level the easier the target. The higher the Aura, the more respect they get from their packs or others of their species. And as I said before, I picked out the most feared of each species. The only ones I did not include are Boarbatusk, Nevermore, Creep, and Goliath. All for their own reasons. Boarbatusk because of their simplicity as opponents, Nevermore because they can easily get out of range of my control, and are much more of an aerial threat, which I will train them for later. Creeps because those things can multiply from one to twenty in minutes, odd trait but they are the virus type. And Goliaths for more than obvious reasons.

I chose these specific Grimm for each of them for many reasons. Beowolf for it's agility and the ones I found had the toughest armor, given their high status among the thousands of Beowolves. Death Stalker because in order to kill it, you need to resort to strategy rather than aimlessly hitting it, it's armor is the strongest thing to exist in Remnant as far as Grimm are concerned and leaves few openings.

Ursa Major, because of their size, I put Weiss up against an Ursa twice the size of a normal one, but because of her low hitting problem. The thing with that specific Ursa is that it builds up power with each hit, a trait that Yang has, and small and quick hits won't take it down fast enough. And finally, King Taijitu because of it's multiple heads, meaning for double the sensing speed. Blake will never be able to change from her style of fighting, mainly because it's in her Semblance, Yang has improvement room, Ruby needs combat skill to go with her immense speed, and Weiss needs to hit harder.

This wasn't a test for the faint of heart, either. They would need to gather up all their strength and will power to not only hunt, but also take down their prey. The name Huntresses is, at this point, an under statement.

"Well, well, well. It appears things have made a turn for the better!" I male heard a voice behind me.

I quickly jumped out of the way of a throwing star that nearly found its way into the back of my skull.

"Indeed, tell me. Are you enjoying hunting that poor girl?" A second, much more sinister female voice chimed in. This voice I, regrettably, recognized.

"I don't know what you want with me now, but I'm not hunting nobody."

"Oh? It sure seems that way, you scum." A third voice joined.

I turned my head lightly to see Yang enter the territory of the Death Stalker. Then turned back to face my opponents.

"So, you're sending a single girl to defeat a Death Stalker of that strength? I'm disgusted by you, not even we could defeat it. And there's three of us!"

"Thanks for the role call, mother fucker." I said saluting the dark grey haired guy smugly.

"Why you-"

"Enough. I'd like to see your expectations either come to pass, or fail you entirely, nothing less." the woman said in a curiously sinister tone.

"Cinder Fall, you are an odd one indeed." I said, no longer glaring, but staring at the dark haired woman with curiosity.

"I get that a lot."

"Very well, however if you try anything it'll mean either your lives or I send you to prison with me." I said, granting them the chance to view what is about to happen. They nodded in agreement and the four of us continued to follow Yang in the shadows.

I was curious as to find out why they were so intent on figuring out what's happening at the time being. But I had to put my suspicions away for now, as it seems we're kind of on the same side now. Both of us are against the military and are wanted. Only difference being they know damn well I could kill them at any given moment. Lucky for me anyways, if they did attempt at a sabotage I would be on them faster than ever.

"Do you mind doing me a favor then? Take these recorders and video tape the others fighting, They are all East, North and South of here. Pretty easy to find them." I asked them diligently.

They all reluctantly nodded and took one recorder each and headed off in their respective directions. The grey haired guy went in Blakes direction, Cinder went in Ruby's direction, and the green haired girl left towards Weiss. In a way, I was thankful I had someone, anyone, on my side other than the teachers and RWBY. Not that that was a bad thing, it just felt better to me.

But again, I had to focus on Yang's fight with the Death Stalker. Which was approaching rapidly. And when I heard the insect-like screech in her direction I knew that it had started.

When I arrived on the scene, Yang had already thrown the first punch. The Death Stalker was now fully prepared to take her on. To be honest I was worried. Yes Yang was strong, but that Death Stalker more than dwarfed her in size.

Though Yang charged again, aiming dead for it's face. Though in the middle of her combo the Death Stalker brought down it's tail to jab her, but she jumped away and charged for it's leg. Causing it to flinch when she landed a haymaker on it's... knee? I'm not big on insects. But either way. She continued her tactic of punching it in the legs.

Until the thing finally fell over and she started using her gauntlets to deliver explosive blows to it's exposed areas of weakness, it's stomach area and it's tail. Surprisingly, it's stinger is also the weakest point on on a Death Stalker's body. Of course besides it's underbelly.

But the Grimm eventually regained itself and launched her into the mountainside, where it's cave resided. This next part would be the challenge. Because not only will she be blind, but that thing, like most Grimm including myself, is a lot stronger in the dark.

I guess a good thing to have alerted people about was this detail. But it wasn't much to add to them, the only things that changed are it's abilities. King Taijitu can split in two, but have to reconnect by day break. Beowolves claws and jaws extend. Creeps multiplications are increased to 15 a minute, if they are left alone. Ursai become faster and more agile. Nevermore have camouflage whilst flying. Death Stalkers become... lighter I guess would be the right way to say it, their attack patterns become like that of a spider's and they can climb on walls.

But it's not night time yet, but a cave's darkness is just as deadly.

And at this point all I could do is wait, going in there would be dangerous for both me, and Yang. I have the side effects of darkness as well, and I go into a rage-like state and become something that can only be described in nightmares. How do I know this? I had Glynda take a picture of me at night.

My eyes turn reptile and glow in the dark, my arms from the elbow down get covered in dragon scales and my hands grow deadly claws. My teeth also get somewhat of an enhancement when I grow two razor sharp fang teeth. And apparently my mouth emits a constant flame.

Yang left the cave, a part of the beast in tow. She tossed the giant claw in front of her and got behind it. The Death Stalker came charging out, both of it's claws were missing and it's Stinger was dangling off it's tail. It's facial skeleton was absolutely pounded on. And it ran towards it's detached claw and rammed it out of the way, leaving Yang exposed to it's next attack.

She was rammed into the tree line. Though I had misjudged the situation, Yang was injured while she was in the cave with that thing. And now she had little time left before that thing started to run away.

She came running outside of the trees, her appearance had changed though. Her hair was now a fiery gold color, and her eyes were now a red color, resembling my own.

She jumped into the air, using her momentum to deliver the god damned strongest punch I've ever seen. Besides my own of course. Sending the Death Stalker flying into the rocky mountain. It's body getting impaled by a randomly convenient spike on the mountains surface.

I jumped down from my tree and started to clap my hands.

"Impressive, but my point still stands. Work on your skill, Yang. You were barely able to defeat this guy thanks to your Semblance. Don't rely on that for fighting either."

"You're one to talk, I have a broken leg."

"And I was able to capture it with ease. You broke a leg. Do you know why your leg is broken, Yang?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"OH NO! Please tell me, senpai!" She added with a giggle.

We both had a little laugh for a moment before getting serious once again.

"Because you were too incompetent to learn it's attack pattern. You were in no state of natural, or unnatural focus. And not to mention the sloppiness. I almost threw up for a second."

She glared at me angrily, the urge to punch me was obviously growing. I know this because I also wanted to punch me. But it WAS true, and she needed to improve on it.

"Well, mister sage, care to bring down that Giant Nevermore?" She asked, pointing to a Nevermore in the sky above us. I nodded and ran towards the hillside that Yang had killed the Death Stalker on, and ran up the side.

And when the Nevermore came in to attack me, I leaped off the cliff in a bound. Bringing my now flaming fist downwards onto the beasts back. Sending it directly towards the ground. I pushed off the falling body and got onto the mountainside again.

"Wow." She stared in astonishment as the monster exhaled for the last time.

"Yeah, one paragraph too!" I said in a cocky tone. Though I had not realized what I had said until it was too late.

"What?"

"NOTHING! Anyways, let's go find the others." I said, hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Good idea!" She said, grabbing my arm and heading in the opposite direction.

Now we were off to the East, to observe Blake against her foe. Hopefully she'd finished quickly.

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>So... yeah this is now a thing. Sorry about that! It only adds a good 200 words. Not important considering the 7400+ word count. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back readers! So something screwed with last chapters font, I think... but now it's fixed! I have no idea how or why it happened, it just, did.

That aside, I have no new announcements to make(As I am pre-writing this chapter alongside 4). So you guys get straight to reading the actual story!

I wanted to thank all the followers who enjoy this story and read it every time it gets updated. And to those of you who do, I'm sorry for the wait. However it'll be well worth it, since now the story starts to heat up.

Last chapter was Yang, now we move on to Blake!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <em>Blake's early loss? What I fear the most.<em>

Silver's POV

* * *

><p>Me and Yang trudged through the swampy area. She mumbled under her breath what sounded like curse words, and I was recollecting why I thought having Blake fight a King Taijitu in a swampland was a good idea. Nonetheless, we eventually arrived at the place we needed to be.<p>

I sat behind the large bush as I watched Blake fight her opponent. Her quick movements were no longer what they were, moving around on the swampland made sure of that. She slipped and slid every time she tried to sprint in a certain direction. The fight was going no where fast.

What's more, there was quick sand surrounding the area she was fighting, so she couldn't escape.

"Are you going to let her die or something?" Yang asked me, worried for her friend.

"No, it won't kill her."

"Have you met a Grimm?!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Yang, do you understand what fear is?"

"Pretty much, why?"

"Because that's why they won't kill her. They fear me, Yang. Demons that feed off pure negative energy, are terrified when I approach them. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

She nodded and continued to watch as Blake fought helplessly against the King Taijitsu. However, after a good ten minutes of watching her getting tossed around like a rag-doll, I came to the conclusion she wasn't ready yet.

I jumped forward, colliding with the Taijitsu. The creature stood back for a moment, somehow curious about my choice of action.

"She's had enough, however do not leave this area. She'll be back." I said to the Grimm, in a fearful response it nodded and slithered away into the swamp.

Yang limped out from behind the bush as well, hoping to greet her also injured friend.

"Is she okay?" Yang asked, looking over her with worry.

"She's fine, though she has a few more broken bones than you do. Hopefully we can get her to safety quickly enough." I replied.

"Anything she should have done to win?" she asked, staring in the direction of the monster.

"King Taijitsu's are much like your everyday python, but the size of a small house and with two heads. Normally you'd fight a snake by cutting it or stabbing it. But, King Taijitsu's have a special lubricant that forms on their bodies as they fight, their skin becomes so slippery even a sword will slip right off them. So basically the longer the fight, the smaller chance the Huntsman or Huntress has to kill it."

"Is it constantly there? Or does it only form when they fight?"

"It DOES only form when they fight, but they themselves are limited to movement, creating openings for ranged attacks, but even after the fight it takes a while for the lubricant to dry."

"Well isn't that interesting?" Yang asked, looking at her injured friend.

"I'll get her home, you go watch the other-" I picked up Blake, but was briefly interrupted by Yang.

"Nope. You need to see them for yourself, otherwise it won't be fair. After all, we all made a 'special' deal with each other to share you evenly." She said with a cutesy grin.

"Is that so, well then I'd better not impose on your deal. However, I already said I'm not taking my pants off anytime soon."

"Oh, I know. But don't worry, I'll take them off for you." She smirked and carried Blake off to towards the city."And don't worry, I'll have the nurse look at her."

"_We have a nurse at Beacon? I had no idea, I guess I'll have to introduce myself, being the one who put them in danger in the first place. Oh well._" I thought to myself as I headed for the next location.

On my way there I ran into that grey haired dude from earlier.

"So... I don't know why you wanted me to record that shit, considering the results... but here." he said as he approached me and handed me the video recorder.

"Thanks, Mercury, right?" I asked.

"Yup, I see my work here is done-" I interrupted him mid-sentence before he bounded off somewhere.

"Wait. Let me ask you something, exactly what were you trying to accomplish when you first arrived here? I know Cinder is cryptic as hell, but I know she was planning something, but it backfired when I showed immediate aggression." I said with frustration.

However instead of an answer he just shrugged and put on a smug look.

"I don't know exactly, it wasn't all that terrifying to be honest with you. I'm surprised you were able to intimidate her so easily." he said in a purposely suspicious tone.

"Really now?" he nodded.

"And I want to see what she's so afraid of." he cracked his knuckles and charged me.

He brought his leg high into the air and brought it downwards. But I effortlessly blocked it with my left arm.

"You sure about that? Cause I don't think you've got the right idea about me." I threw his leg off and delivered a powerful punch to his sides, however I missed my mark when he moved slightly backwards. I was hoping to end the fight quickly by hitting him in the kidney, but he had other plans.

He quickly retaliated and sent his other leg upwards, aiming for my face. In less than a split second I jumped backwards, sweeping my leg around, knocking him off his feet. I then jumped up and delivered a badass looking haymaker to his stomach.

As he flew towards the ground blood spurted out of his mouth. I smirked and darted after him, this time hitting my mark with a spiraling kicked that sent him flying into a tree.

"Quick and easy, just the way in needs to be." I said with a sigh. I looked over his unconscious body, he seemed upset about something, even in an unconscious state he was upset. I could take a few guesses, one would be for losing so easily, the second could be for a completely random reason... But for now I have to hurry over to Ruby.

I picked up the video recorder and sped away South.

* * *

><p>I approached the area where Ruby was fighting. She had just defeated about defeated the Grimm that surrounded her. And, after killing the last one, she looked over to me with a cheesy grin.<p>

"How was that?" She asked me, seemingly proud of her actions. However I could tell this was merely the adrenaline, cause her injuries were... less than forgiving.

"Pretty impressive, you certainly are Yang's sister. But you chose the easiest of the four foes. In exact order it went, West, East, North and then at the lowest level of difficulty, South."

"Well that's not very encouraging... meanie." She said with a pout.

"I can't sugar coat this, Ruby. You guys are the ones who signed up for this, remember?" I said to her in a stern voice. Though, another quick look over her expression assured me that she didn't like how serious I was being.

I reached over and put a hand on her head, petting her as if she were somewhat of a dog. Which sounds degrading, but she seemed to enjoy anyway. It was odd but I continued the action for a bit before resuming.

"Besides, I have to hurry and check with Weiss before heading back. Can you make it home on your own?" I asked her, she shrugged lightly and smiled.

"I'm not sure, I don't have super senses like you do. I don't have any idea in the slightest how to get home!" She said with confidence, even though that wasn't really something to be proud of.

"You know what? It's probably better if you just come with me anyways." Ruby nodded in response as we headed North.

As we walked I started to think about the possible consequences of this situation. I took four under-aged girls from the school out into the woods to "train" them. And to be honest, the more I thought about it, the more wrong that phrase seemed. So naturally I stopped thinking about it.

Another thing I ended up thinking about was the fact that all this had happened in less than two hours. I brought them out here to test their skills, I met with that douche-lady and her accomplices, and now I was already almost finished evaluating their skills. I thought it would take a while longer, so I guess that's something else they need to work on, stamina.

"What are you thinking about?" Ruby asked me curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Trying think of ways to get you girls more stamina, why?" She gasped slightly at my answer, I looked over to her to see a light blush on her face."The hell's gotten into you?"

"Well... I'm not sure if it's alright but... could we wait till we get back for that?" Her face was about as red as her cape at this point, and I could tell why.

"First of all, it's NOTHING like what you're thinking, believe me. I set a boundary for a reason, doesn't mean I'm going to break my own rule." I said.

"R-right..."

After that there was an awkward silence between us, one that I never thought possible. Especially since it was Ruby we're talking about. Though thankfully the silence didn't last too long, as another voice joined in.

"It seems you two are getting along well." The voice loomed over us. Ruby took out her weapon, I could assume she didn't recognize the voice.

"What do you want now, Cinder?"

"I'll give you a hint, you know what you were just talking about? Well take what red here said literally." She said with an evil grin. I paused for a moment, considering my options-

"No." I said flipping her off.

"Oh come on, I'll make it worth your while." She coaxed, jumping down from the tree branch she was sitting on.

"No." I once again flipped her off.

"Why not? We're both adults here, it's not like there anyone's gonna say anything-"

"No."

"Really? Not even if I do this?" She pulled her dress downward, exposing her... cleavage? I know she's weird, but Ruby had more of an actual chest than she did. And Ruby was what, not even sixteen?

"If that's supposed to arouse me then I think you've got a few screws loose."

"Or this?" She asked, flashing me a glimpse of her underwear. I was about to make a list of how many times I'd have to say the word "no" in the next fifteen minutes.

"Nope."

"Glasses?" She pulled out a random pair of nerdy glasses and put them on.

"Ie."

"Half naked?"

"Non."

"Curly hair?"

"Is that even a fetish?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"Pole dancing?"

"Hindi."

"Upskirt?"

"Aucun."

"Sexy nurse?"

"Hayir."

"Cheerleader outfit?"

"Ani."

"Well you're not giving me much to work with here, at often times the fetishes happen DURING sex, not before."

"That's just it, I'm not taking my pants off." I said, slightly annoyed at her persistent antics.

"I'm sorry for being under-aged, but what's a fetish?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. Cinder leave me , and what's in my pants, alone." I said, glaring at her as she sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine fine. But I think I should warn you, my other companion went has been holding radio silence for a while now."

"You mean the one I decimated earlier?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No, the other one, Emerald. The one who went North." Cinder said, rolling her eyes as if I should have known the answer.

"Ah... well that might be a problem. I'll hurry over. You two head back to Beacon-"

"Why? She's not a student." Ruby said with a slightly angered tone, pointing to Cinder.

"Uh, yes she is actually. Cinder Fall, a Student of Mistral's own Haven Academy. Whether you believe it or not isn't an issue." I said waving her off, her expression changed to one of worry."What?"

"How is it you know so much about her? Do you know what she's done?" Ruby asked, she was starting to sound like Blake during the time before the "Breach".

"Yes, but do you really think she'd try anything with me in Beacon? She can't, at least not without me knowing." I glared at Cinder, who only gave me a sultry smile in return."Besides, I think she has... other things... on her agenda."

Ruby made a pouting face, as if to infatuate me into changing my decision. However as I walked North she stopped. They ended up following me, though. I guess that's Ruby for you, persistent as always.

An interesting ability I've developed after being in Beacon for so long, and being a Grimm, I've been able to identify everyone's Aura and categorize them. If I don't recognize their Aura, they aren't from Beacon. And to top it off, Cinder doesn't have an Aura like any Mistral Student. And to be honest, I kinda lied to Ruby. She wasn't a student, that's for sure. But if she were to get caught, that would be one less asset in my war against these trained Assassins. Though I haven't fought her, I heard from Ruby that she outmatched Glynda of all people in a Magic-based battle. Which was quite the feat.

* * *

><p>After arriving near the site, I spoke to the two again."Alright, you two wait here. I'm heading to see if she's finished, and whether or not she's okay." I said, signaling the two of them to stay back.<p>

As I approached the territory, I couldn't sense anything. No animals, no Grimm, no Aura, hell I could've heard a heart beat it was so quiet.

I got closer and closer to the location, and I still hadn't seen Weiss anywhere. I continued looking around for her, but when I entered a clearing, I saw the most terrifying sight of my life.

The bodies of Grimm were scattered across the ground, the Ursa I assigned included. There was also a body nearby, who I could only assume to be Emerald.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" An eerie female voice chimed behind me."Looks like I was right again!"

"Now Esther, you mustn't be prideful. He's still powerful." Two male voices said in sync, which added to the eerie feeling.

"Enough, all of you. Silver Greywitcher, I presume?" A man wearing a black suit appeared in front of me.

"I'll ask you once, and only once. Where's the girl, where's Weiss?!" I asked, my voice went into an enraged tone. Even though I hadn't even met them, my body was responding as if I absolutely despised them.

There were four of them, and they were wearing some pretty odd outfits. Two of them were wearing the exact same thing, except for the hair colors, one had red the other had violet. They were both wearing brown trench coats with white tank tops and dark grey cargo pants. The woman I heard was also standing before me, she wore a blue leather jacket with skinny jeans. The man was wearing a black suit and had a black tie.

"Now now, I can promise you she's perfectly fine. However, there are some conditions that must be met in order for it to stay that way. Ulysses, contact those delinquents on MSFT and tell them we found him. And that we may need backup." The man said, then the man with violet hair pulled out a phone and dialed.

"You give her back, now." I growled at them, but they stood unfazed.

I felt an insane amount of uneasiness whenever I made eye-contact with one of them. I felt as though I should recognize them, like they were very important to my past. But now wasn't the time to be this way, they were definitely the assassins the Atlas Military had sent. And right now I had to hit hard and hit fast, cause they had friends on their way.

"Alright then, now that we've got our reinforcements on their way, it's time for us to do what we came here to do-" The man began to speak, but I cut him off by launching him into the treeline, causing trees to fall over in wake.

I quickly hopped back and reached into my pocket and pulled out a light blue Dust crystal and chomped down on it. The two men in the same outfits charged me. I created an Ice pillar to separate the two of them, then I created a sword made of Ice.

"Well, I should have expected as much of you. It did take us an entire month just to defeat you. If you had more stamina we wouldn't have stood a chance." The suited man said, walking out of the fallen trees.

I launched two giant shards of Ice at the twin men and charged at the other immediately. He materialized a shield and a sword in his hands and ran at me, smashing the shards along the way.

He swung his sword upwards when he reached me, I dodged it flawlessly and roundhouse kicked him into the forest. I threw my sword towards him, pining him against a tree.

"Who are you people, you're pretty pathetic for a group of assassins." I said, beginning to get rather bored with their efforts.

They all began to glare at me, I glared back with an equal amount of hatred. I walked off towards a nearby mountain, hoping to get a clear view of where Weiss could be.

"GET BACK HERE! Garrison, trap him!"

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly the ground beneath my feet started to feel soft, and I began to sink beneath into the quick sand. However, I froze the ground and propelled myself upwards using pillars of ice.

I turned to the one who tried to stop me, and with a burning glare I charged him. I slammed my fist into his stomach, the sounds of cracking bones could be heard as I sent him flying in the direction of his comrades. The one I assumed to be their leader stared at me in awe, their teammate wasn't getting back up, period.

"Now now, Subject S. Don't be getting cocky now that you've beaten the mere fodder. I'm here too, you know." The woman in the group said with a wicked smile across her face.

I started to feel something painful run up my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I got goosebumps. Small sparks of electricity began to emanate from her as her demonic grin grew in size.

"I'll leave to you then, Esther." The leader backed away, pulling their fallen comrade with him.

The woman charged at me, bolts of lightning surrounded her as she punched at me.

I froze ice around my leg and countered with a powerful ax kick to her uppercut. I tried to follow up with a jab, but she sidestepped me and delivered a headbutt to my stomach.

Lifting my arms into the air, I clasped my hands together and slammed downwards. The force sent her to the ground with incredible speed.

I quickly jumped backwards as she slowly recovered.

"That's not right, this isn't you! Where'd you go?!" The woman asked, the sound of insanity toned in."You never showed any mercy before, why the hell now?!"

I bit down on a white Dust Crystal, and the weight in my body lifted. I began to run faster, which I used to my advantage.

When she stood up I closed the distance, landing two swift roundhouse kicks to her body. Then I sent her flying with a blast of high pressured wind.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions. WHERE THE FUCK IS WEISS?!" I asked, now enraged."If I don't get answers, I feel no reluctance to murder you all right here."

"Why do you care so much about one girl?" The man asked."You're a demon! A monster-"

"And so what if I am? Do you think I should let what I am dictate what I want?"

He stared at me as if I was crazy, which that this point was a given. I glared back at him, still waiting for an answer to my question.

Suddenly the air around me started to warm up, I could feel my body temperature rising. My vision went blurry, a flash of red and orange flared over my eyes.

"You don't honestly believe this'll stop me, do you?" I asked, my senses and figure returning to normal.

"What the hell?! How?!"

"I would tell you, but since you won't tell me where Weiss is, it would be a waste of my valuable time. So I have but one request, you have five seconds before I rip your lunges from your chest. Unless of course you tell me where THE FUCK SHE IS!"

I honestly had no more patience. These assassins were here to kill me, but instead they were annoying me.

"Five."

"N-now hold on!" The woman named Esther said in a slightly terrified tone.

"Four."

"JUST RUN, GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS POSSIBLE!" The man shouted at the top of his lunges.

"Three."

They sprinted off into the trees, leaving their two comrade's corpses behind. I glared at them as they ran off. As I did, I sensed four more figures in the vicinity.

"Two."

The new figures closed in on me in an instant, and I was hit with a large explosion. However I recovered and glared in the direction of the projectile.

"One."

"You don't have the smallest bit of fear, do you?"

"No, the thing I'm afraid of the most, is not being able to save the people who helped me develop as a person."

I charged at them for the last time, this time I'd make damn sure they were dead.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Cinder sat up against a tree, the sound of screaming could be heard from their location. It gave poor Ruby goosebumps, and she sat up to go investigate. However, Cinder stopped her.<p>

"Why are you here anyway?" Ruby asked, staring at Cinder.

She didn't answer, the feeling of fear she had been feeling over the past few minutes had overwhelmed her other senses and she could sense the presence of Death himself.

Silver appeared out from behind a tree, scowling over his shoulder in disgust. He looked towards his two companions, who wore the looks he dreaded them ever to wear.

Ruby never got an answer to her question, as she herself forgot it the moment Silver stepped out from behind that tree. The reason for both of them being terrified was the fact Silver had blood splattered on his hands.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, shaking his hands off in a random direction.

"What the hell are you?" Cinder asked back, standing in front of Ruby.

Silver crossed his arms and glared at Ruby, who was sitting there innocently, her eyes were opened wide and her pupils were mere dots.

"Ruby, I warned you about things like this happening. I didn't ask you to join me, you asked me. Remember that." He said, walking off.

"How the fuck did you guys manage to fall for that?!" Cinder turned to Ruby, she was so terrified she had shed tears.

"The same way you did. He's not like that on purpose. In fact he wanted us to stay out of it, but we didn't listen, we kept asking to join him on this mission of his."

"Yet none of you signed up for THIS. Pathetic. I have a right to be terrified, he could have and probably still will do that to me! You all on the other hand..." Cinder trailed off, cringing at any thoughts she might have.

"You have every right to call me a monster, that's what I am. And I accept that as my fate." Silver reappeared with an unconscious Weiss in hand."Look, Ruby, take Weiss back to the others. I'm leaving Vale."

Ruby began to shed tears as she went quite possibly more wide-eyed than before.

"Hold up! You're just up and leaving?! The hell?!" Cinder took Weiss from him in Ruby's stead, glaring at the silver-haired boy.

"I have to, the Atlas military is going to send more and more until they put me down. And if anything were to happen to Vale, or you all, in the process... I won't be able to stop it. But things are better this way anyway-"

"Shut up." Weiss, who awoke from being unconscious, said in an angry tone of voice."Shut the fuck up..."

"Weiss..." Ruby said sadly.

"We damn well knew the consequences. We did it anyway, do you know why?!"

"Because Ozpin asked you? I can see that happening, considering the brainwashing he's done to everyone at that god forsaken school."

"Silver, I can't speak for the rest of the group when I say this... But the reason I went along is... is..." Weiss trailed off, Silver began to coax it out of her.

"What? What is it? What reason do you have for throwing your life away for a monster who feeds off the very negative energy of humanity?" Silver had just about lost it, he didn't want to lose these people he cared so much for.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Weiss shouted at the top of her lunges.

Silver went wide-eyed, the sheer shock from the confession was enough. But when he started thinking about it, he'd never realized that he'd been loved before. Nor had he ever been _in_ love. Of course he cared for her and the team, but he thought this kind of thing would only ever surface as one of Yang's jokes.

Weiss's pale white skin turned a deep red, as did Silver's.

"Really?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh come on! Get going!" Cinder tossed Weiss forward, causing her to fall into Silver's arms. The woman smirked and helped Ruby to her feet."Alright, we're off-"

"WAIT! Er... I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ruby said, attempting to throw herself into Silver's arms, but failing miserably. She face-planted into the dirt and Silver crouched down to her.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Silver asked, poking at her gently before picking her up.

"I MEAN IT!" The young girl said in a pouty voice.

"Now hold on! I confessed first!" Weiss intervened, trying to force the red-head out of Silver's hands.

"Before we continue, let's get you two home. Those injuries aren't gonna fully heal on their own."

* * *

><p>A bit of a shorter chapter, but things are going to get fun soon! You know, inb4 all the bad stuff I planned.<p>

When I say "Fun" I mean like cliche harem anime fun. Emphasis on HAREM. If you do not know what that means, it means that Silver is going to be having "Super happy fun time" with team RWBY(And maybe the two other woman he's met).

However, this is all I can do until then. The story's kinda ahead of time, I planned to create this big Arc against the Assassins, but that Arc would reveal stuff about Silver I didn't want on the surface until like 8-10 chapters in. However things will be fun time till chapter 7, then stuff goes down.

This is just a heads up. And I mean MAJOR heads up.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this particularly short chapter. Hope you read the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

Why hello readers. To those of you who read it, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I also hope you're still reading this story, even with my incompetent update schedules...

(Edit in): I'M SO SORRY! I lost track of time since something really important to me is coming up, I hope the quality of the chapter fixes this.

I've worked REALLY hard on this story, and thus far it's proven to be one of my most successful stories without a doubt. I thank you all for the support as well, it wouldn't be one of my most successful stories without it's readers.

Now, I'm sure a lot of you DO question the story sometimes(Because I'm bad at writing, duh), but to that one Guest Reviewer: I will include sexual stuff such as innuendos, teasing, passionate kissing etc. HOWEVER! Seeing as the rules of the site don't permit me to do what you're all probably thinking(Straight up lemons), it's not going to happen.

Besides... I've got a LOT more planned for the current group of characters. Oh and btw, try to think something up, like an OC, by the end of the chapter. You'll know why once I've fleshed out the details.

That aside, here's what you were waiting for:

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <em>Recovery time! A date with the Devil?<em>

* * *

><p>I yawned as I opened the door to RWBY's dorm. It's been three days since the incident with the assassins, and everyone was still recovering from injuries, well... Yang was. Everyone else had minor injuries, while she had a broken knee.<p>

Originally I thought she broke a part of her leg, but it turned out to be a knee injury that would take at least a few months to fully heal. That was how much time she needed at LEAST.

"Hey Silver! How was training today?" Ruby asked me, she was one of the two who had fully recovered from their fights.

"Training? What do you mean?" I asked in response.

"So you weren't training today? Odd. Where were you then?" She seemed too curious, though I couldn't blame her. She confessed her love to me in the spur of the moment. And for whatever reason, it seemed to affect how she acted. Now she seemed to act more mature than normal.

"I was out, talking with some of the professors if I could possibly get a spot on the staff team here." I said reluctantly.

Recently I'd noticed there weren't many staff here at the Academy. Before I never cared because I was always trying to stay away from people. I suppose this means team RWBY has successfully gotten me to open myself up. Looking back on my attitudes towards others, I wanted to fix a lot of mistakes I made.

Ruby went ballistic!

"REALLY?!" She squealed happily."Are you a teacher?"

"Not exactly, I asked if they needed any help with anything. They did suggest me as a combat instructor instead of Glynda. That way she can focus on the other classes she teaches. But I'm not a hundred percent on it yet."

"I bet you'd be a perfect fit for the job!"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Ruby. I declined their suggestion for the time being." I said sadly.

Ruby frowned at my negativity and hugged me gently. I let out a light sigh at her advance. I hugged her back, then attempted to get away from her, only to realize I couldn't.

I looked down to her, and she smiled up at me. The look on her face was saying "you're not getting away mister," and that was the end of it.

Eventually she began to push me backwards, towards her bed. However, me incredibly muscular me, I didn't budge. She didn't give up, hell she even tried to undress me standing up. I only let get my shirt off though, as it slowed her movements from embarrassment.

"Not happening." I then said as she went to my pants. I picked her up and threw her onto the top bunk."You're under-aged. I'd get in trouble for pedophilia."

"So? You've got an entire military force out for your head, a group a cultists who hate your guts, and the fact I'm younger than you is keeping your clothes on?" She asked in a pouting tone, she tended to do that when she didn't get her way.

I nodded, putting my shirt back on.

"Besides, we have an audience."

I walked towards the door to let in our eavesdropping roommates. I opened the door and Weiss and Blake fell in on top of each other. I smirked at them, while I heard Ruby let out a yelp of embarrassment.

"Nice one guys. Now, I'm going to head over to the infirmary, I think you three have something you want to discuss with one another." I said with an evil smile, the three of them exchanged looks before staring at me. I shook my head and closed the door behind me.

Ever since those three days ago, they haven't talked to each other. I wanted them to get it out of the way because honestly, seeing them silent to each other wasn't, and ISN'T, fun. Especially when two of them are sisters. Yang at least had the excuse of being hospitalized, but the other three not so much.

And the problem was they couldn't talk about it with me there, they'd just fight over my attention, or try to dodge the subject. I'd tried this several times but they'd always just avoid the topic.

Now that they're stuck together, I decided to head over to Yang's hospital room. You know, to see how she's doing. Because that's where she's going to be for the next few days. Despite the Doctors orders, Yang persisted in getting out of there ASAP. So she'll be in a wheelchair the rest of the time.

I arrived at the Infirmary and opened on the door, the nurse at the front desk smiled at me in greeting.

"Here to see Ms. Xiao Long?" She asked, and I nodded in response."She'll be down the hall, in room fourteen."

I thanked the nurse and headed in the direction of her room. As I approached I had the feeling something terrible was about to happen. And as I opened the door, I knew why.

Yang was on the hospital bed, with nothing more than her bra and panties on. A nurse was helping her undress herself. Yang herself was blushing like a crazy person, the Nurse shot me a glare, and I just fell over laughing.

"GET OUT!" The nurse yelled, kicking me.

I was laughing so hard I fell on the floor, grabbing my sides tightly. I rolled my way out of the room and closed the door behind me. I stood up, wiping the laughing tears out of my eyes.

* * *

><p>After waiting in the lobby I walked over to the room and opened the door to find the other three girls, and Cinder in the room. They each stared at me lustfully, even Yang. I began to turn away, closing the door behind me, but I got pulled in by Blake.<p>

'_How the hell did they get in here?!_' I asked myself, however... that wasn't what I should've been asking.

"Alright, we talked about it. Now, it's your turn." Weiss said in a worried tone.

"Wut?" That was literally my response as Ruby closed the door behind me and locked it."Hold on-"

"Alright Greywitcher, you're up. Which one of us is it?" Cinder asked, staring at me blankly.

Oddly enough, I was able to put two and two together. Then I answered them with the worst possible response I could have given them. Then again, it was the only one I could give them that didn't end in them possibly killing each other. That and I had no time to think about my decision.

"Sorry, I just can't make that decision right now." I crossed my arms and sat down. Looking towards my main objective, Yang, who was laying there angrily."Besides, I know none of you REALLY want an answer to that question right now. Especially since it wouldn't be fair to Yang over here."

Weiss and Ruby nodded, while Cinder just went into thought. Blake was... well, Blake. At least for now, my relationship status is single. And if I keep this up, that's not going to change.

"Alright, then how about this; choose which one of us you're going on a date with first." Cinder said, not even ask, she TOLD me to choose.

"Uh... roll a dice?" Everyone shook their heads."Rock paper scissors?" Shook their heads.

"We're not children, we can take whatever decision you decide to make." Weiss said, annoyed at my dodging the matter at hand.

"Fine fine. Team RWBY, I swear to you that I have my own reasons behind this. Cinder, you're first." I said, pointing to the maiden. Maiden.. I think devil suits her better.

"Oh, so you like mature women then?" Cinder asked seductively, smirking at the others."See girls, he wants the best first!"

"Says the hag with the smallest chest in the room. Seriously, Weiss has bigger tits than you do." Yang said in a smug tone.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"Chill-" I was about to stop the fight, but was cut off.

"I beg to differ, look around. You think sister has bigger boobs than I do?" Cinder pointed to Ruby, who shed a single dramatic tear as a weird sentient violin played a sad tune.

"Yes, but she'll get some." Yang said, reaching into her back pocket.

"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet she won't?" Cinder asked as Yang pulled out a familiar picture.

"She WILL get some, I know because this picture is a picture of Ruby's mom. Undoubtedly Ruby will be the best looking when she gets older, Silver can attest to that. I caught him getting off to this." Yang said, handing the picture to the group.

I was about ready to sprint out the door when I felt the deadly glares of three girls and a woman fall upon me. I immediately turned around to face them. Truth be told, I had no idea what the fuck she was talking about.

"Do I at least get to explain myself before you guys start stripping me?" I asked, knowing full well what their new intentions were.

Weiss and Ruby pondered for a bit, before nodding. Cinder went along with them, and Blake... well... Blake was Blake again, following the crowd. Yang being the only one to disagree, however she couldn't do anything, being in a cast and all.

"Okay, so you guys know how you're under the age to have sex?" I pointed to the team RWBY members, who shook their heads."Well you have to understand that, while I'm not lonely, I tend to get 'lonely'. While I do admit to fantasizing about Ruby's mom, you have to consider my position in a group full of minors."

They stared at me, it seemed as though my explanation hadn't helped my case. I bowed my head and waited for my untimely demise in the form of possible rape.

Though, what I had anticipated never happened.

"Silver, you got off to my mom-" Ruby said, however I interrupted her briefly.

"Consider my reasoning."

"Yeah yeah whatever, but still... my mom? Why?"

... ... I had no reason to answer that.

"I'm... not obligated to answer that question at this exact moment in time." I said, as the angry gazes slowly returned to me.

"You may as well have been fantasizing about me!" Ruby said, and when she realized what she just realized, she blushed and squealed with delight.

"Yeah no. And if you think about it, you're the one who's CONSTANTLY trying to get me for real, Yang's always joking, Blake's too shy, and poor Weiss is too innocent!" I said, hoping to put it onto them. Not the nicest thing, but it was my only option.

"Well, problem solved. You now have a perfectly fine woman who's ready and waiting." Cinder said, caressing my chin lightly. Her hand slowly moved downwards, and slide across my chest under my white T shirt.

So, fucking, soft. Her hand was like a large marshmallow grazing across my body. Until it reached my nether region.

"Not here." I said, stopping her gently, she kindly stopped and backed away."So, now you all know my reason for selecting Cinder first."

"Basically it's because you're horny? But we don't have any affect on you." Blake asked boldly.

"Precisely." I wasn't gonna sugarcoating it, these girls were too young, and too persistent.

"Would you mind it if she was a virgin?" Yang asked, as if she wasn't.

"Not really. Later girls!" I said standing up. I picked Cinder up and left the room.

* * *

><p>"So, what was all that?" Cinder asked me as I put her down.<p>

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." She said smugly.

"Well, it's a long story and-"

"Yeah no, cut to the damn chase." She said, hoping for a not too long story.

"I have no fucking clue what just happened."

Cinder fell over laughing, though I didn't find her display of entertainment amusing in the slightest.

"I'm serious. Speaking of, are you a virgin?" I asked her, she stopped mid-laugh and stared up at me.

"You're not changing your answer depending on mine, are you?"

"Maybe. But I want to know for sure."

She paused for a moment, regaining herself and standing up. She put a hand on her hip and pinched her chin.

"Yeah why? Do you really care?"

"It's not whether I care, it's whether you really want ME of all people to be the one to... "deflower" you."

Cinder walked towards me slowly, seductivel swaying her hips as she did so. She grinned evilly and kissed me. Granted this probably wasn't the first time I'd kissed her, god knows what she did to me a few months back, it felt pretty good.

Her lips tasted like strawberries, which I assumed to be her lip gloss. Her lips also happened to feel like the softest surface I'd ever touched with my mouth.

She pulled away for air, she gasped dramatically and stared me dead in the eyes.

"Mind if I ask why then?" I asked, she chuckled and stepped away from me.

"If I had to pick, it'd have to be your forgiving attitude. Remember a few months ago when I had you strapped into a straight jacket, then you escaped and held a gun-Roman's gun, to my face?" She asked me."Well after all that, you didn't do so much as scratch any members of the White Fang, hell you probably did that as a show of power

"First off, that's not how it went down, I held you like this-" I wrapped my arms around her forcefully, causing her to moan lightly."And his gun was aimed at my head. SECOND, yes, it very much was just a show of power."

"I also remember you not having a shirt on back then."

"Funny, let's wait till we're in a secluded area to continue this." I said teasingly, squeezing her gently.

We exited the infirmary and went towards the dormitory. Since that's where all my clothes are, I figured going out with a white T shirt and blue jeans wasn't very appropriate. Cinder went in a different direction, probably to the guest dorms to change her own outfit.

I decide to put on my old clothes, as they were admittedly the closest thing I had to good clothing... at least I'll look badass.

I put on my black sleeveless hoodie over my white T shirt and changed into my black cargo pants. Of course I kept my necklace... what... you don't remember? My silver chained necklace with the little blue flame-like gem in the middle... wait... who am I talking to?

I left the dormitory and headed into the foyer to wait for my lady-friend. And when she arrived, hot damn did she bring the party.

Cinder wore a bright red turtleneck dress that went down to the middle of her thighs. That coupled with her beautiful complexion made for one of the sexiest outfits I've seen a girl wear, and I've seen Yang in her birthday suit.

"Why hello, nice of you to wait. Nice outfit, I don't think a suit and tie would... suit you." Cinder said to me seductively.

"Nice of you to... uh..." I trailed off, I ended up staring at her I stumbled over my words.

"Shall we go?" She asked, tapping me on the shoulder. Which made me snap out of the trance.

"Er.. yeah, we shall. Nice pun by the way." She giggled at me and I escorted her outside and we waited for a hover craft to take us to the city.

When the hover craft arrived, I told the driver to take me to the central city district. I had a full wallet, and I knew what to do with it. How'd I get this money? Let's just say those girls will do anything I ask of them as long as I promise them a favor... I owe Yang several, Blake two, Ruby... I've lost count how many favors I owe her, and Weiss never asks anything of me... their personalities really can't be contrasted to each other when it comes to me.

Cinder began to hold my hand, and when I looked over to her I noticed something I'd never seen her do, Cinder was blushing. It was actually kind of endearing, seeing her normally mature self acting this way.

However my moment of happiness was interrupted when the hover craft arrived at it's location. And we had to get off.

We walked off the hover craft, Cinder seemed pretty excited for whatever reason. I could only assume she was more excited about our date than she originally led on to be.

I gestured to a nearby restaurant, she held in a small gasp and we walked towards it. She squeezed my hand tighter the closer we got until she actually let go and ran forward. How she was able to run in high heels... how any women is able to WALK in high heels, I will never understand.

We entered the restaurant, presumably it was one of those restaurants where the employees had brains. You know, the ones where they act like they care.

I asked for a table for two and the waitress looked at Cinder and then gave me a devilish grin. She gave me a piece of paper and wrote down my name on a board.

As I walked to the waiting area, I read the paper in my hands. It read: _If it doesn't work out, I'm available._ The note also included a phone number, as well as... a picture? I flipped out once I saw it... nearly screamed my damn head off. The photo ended up being a nude photo of the waitress, so mind you I'm on a date at the moment. Now wasn't the time to be accepting advances from women.

I ran to the nearest trash can and threw the note and photo in the trash immediately. Cinder giggled at my panicky actions and sat there patiently.

I returned her gesture with a nervous laugh, then I glared over at the waitress, who held up yet another piece of paper and handed it to a waiter next to her. She then pointed to my current girlfriend and the guy got the stupidest happy grin on his face. It pissed me off WAY more than the half-nude photo.

He walked over to Cinder and gave her a note, however without reading it she put it in her purse and shooed the man away. I sat down next to her and she smiled at me.

"So, are you jealous?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Of what?"

"Of that guy possibly giving me his number." She said, putting a seductive hand on my shoulder.

"No, who or what you put between your legs is your business. Not mine~!" I shouted, she ran a finger up the back of my neck near the end of my sentence, causing my voice to ring out loudly throughout the restaurant.

I swear, every ounce of blood in my body rushed their way up to my cheeks.

"Oh yes, sing it baby." Cinder said seductively, licking my ear.

"Cinder, stop it... not here!" I said nervously, forcing her off me.

"Really? I think this place is perfect." She said seductively.

Just then, the most disgusting smell I'd ever felt in my nose had arrived, as the door to the main restaurant opened, I could smell... something indescribable. Then it hit me, I'd just walked me and my date into an orgy of some sort... not the best place to take her.

I quickly picked up my girl and ran out of the restaurant before the hormones from the smell kicked in.

"You realize what that place is right?"

"YES! AND I DON'T EVER WANT IN THERE EVER AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I was shouting at the top of my lunges.

Cinder was smiling, laughing even. I bet she knew well before I did.

"But, in all seriousness, those people must be cultists." She said, taking a more serious tone this time around.

"The fuck? Cultists?"

"Yes. More specifically, Grimm cultists. They have these establishments all over Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo. All to raise the negative energy levels of the area."

"Any other details?"

"You know how cults often worship some sort of god or something along those lines? Well Grimm cultist worship the Grimm. They think that the Grimm are the thing that was supposed to end humanity, but something interfered that saved them, thus ending the Grimm's tyrannical route of destruction."

"Alrighty then, mind if I go in there and... set them straight?" I asked, cracking my knuckles.

"Yes, actually. If we just up and destroy things in the middle of town it won't be a good thing, just leave them be, and when the Grimm eventually break in, let them die." Cinder said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean, when they break in?"

"I wish I could answer you... but there are things in the future that not even I can control anymore. Just promise me, if and when that happens, you'll defend everyone. Not just the Humans or Faunus." She said sadly.

I thought about what she said for a moment, then I remembered what happened a few months ago. She and the White Fang had kidnapped me to experiment on or something. I don't particularly remember that being a fun experience, for either side.

"I can't make promises, you know that very well, but I can give you the benefit of the doubt that I will save as many lives as I possibly can, regardless of genetics. However that may mean I have to take a few, you have to understand that."

This date just got real serious, time to get back on track.

"Well then, I think that's enough seriousness for one date. How's about we head to an ACTUAL restaurant now?" I asked in my heroic voice.

"Sure thing sir-mix-a-lot." She said laughing, I stopped for a moment, realizing what she just called me.

"That's not funny, most definitely NOT funny! Cinder, Cinder. Get back here, CINDER!" I chased after Cinder, who was walking along the street ahead of me towards another-and hopefully NORMAL- restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>Four figures watched as Silver and Cinder entered a second restaurant, arguing with each other about the details of the situation.<p>

"I can smell it from here, the place they went to first wasn't a restaurant!" One of the figures said angrily.

"And why wouldn't it be a restaurant, it's got a restaurant title with a restaurant's menu-what the hell else could it be?!" Another asked.

"Guy right now isn't the time to be arguing whether it's a restaurant or not. We need to pay attention to what they're doing!" The third said.

"You girls shouldn't be out this late, be on your way back to the academy at once!"

These four figures turned out to be-in order- Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and Glynda Goodwitch.

"We can't! And don't act like you're not worried too!" Weiss shouted to Glynda, who'd been trying to coax the group back to the Academy.

"Yeah! Ever since Ozpin had you stop seeing Silver you started to get a LOT harsher with the class requirements." Ruby said, shivering lightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It was an act! I was doing it out of a request by Silver to keep you girls off him!" Glynda said in defense.

"And how'd that turn out for him? I bet it wasn't "an act" until the last second when Ozpin told you to stop dating him!" Ruby said accusingly.

"Do you WANT to get suspended?" She asked, the three immediately went quiet."I'll admit; I wasn't aware of his status when we were dating, but that's all in the past now."

"Sure, whatever you say Professor." Blake said sarcastically, staring at the happy couple as they ordered their food.

"We have to be careful, if he spots us we're done for!"

"Well... you guys are anyway. I'm a teacher, and I've a very good reason for being out here today-"

"The heck? Is that you, Glynda? Hey!" Silver said, interrupting the teacher mid-thought.

Turns out, that restaurant had windows, open windows. And this wasn't good news for the combat instructor. Glynda's face went beet red as she slowly turned around towards him.

"H-hello... Silver."

"Who's this? A friend of yours, Silver? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Cinder."

"Glynda, likewise. So, Silver... what brings you out of the academy?" Glynda asked nervously.

Silver gestured to the woman sitting across from him, in other words he was pointing out the obvious. However poor Glynda's mind couldn't pick up on this.

"I'm on a date, Glynda. A date." He said, slightly annoyed at how dumbfounded she was.

Cinder on the other hand, was having a field day watching this little show as she munched on her salad.

"O-o-oh... have a nice evening then!"

"Alright, it was nice seeing you again." Silver said, waving to Glynda, who'd already ran off due to embarrassment.

"Your ex, I assume?"

"Well you assume wrong. Glynda is... WAS, my combat instructor, she also provided me with quite a bit of knowledge on this Academy known as Beacon. As I had no idea anything about this place at first." Silver said to his company.

"Sooo... she's your ex." Cinder wasn't even asking.

The conversation got drowned out as Glynda got farther and farther from the pair, eventually reaching the three students she followed.

"In the past, huh?" Blake asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh shut up! You girls don't know the first thing about love!" Glynda said in retort.

"Then tell us, oh teacher, what don't we know about love?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Are you all virgins?" Glynda asked, Weiss, Blake and Ruby blushed deeply."Then you don't know that, do you? Have you ever been on a date, alone with somebody?"

Glynda's questions seemed to never end, as the more she asked the more embarrassed the girls became.

"That's my point exactly! You're too inexperienced, and probably don't understand the basics of public etiquette!" Glynda said, she'd gotten quite frustrated with the girls.

"How 'bout it then, are YOU a virgin?" Blake asked in retort, Glynda shook her head with a sigh.

"Have you ever been out on a da- oh yeah..." Ruby was about to ask her, but remembered the day Silver got kidnapped by the White Fang.

"Do you girls seriously doubt my abilities? HAH!"

The four of them continued to follow Silver and Cinder throughout the evening, stopping whenever the couple would, waiting for them to get far enough away to not see them. Everything was going fine, for a while anyway.

After the second hour of chasing the two, they ran into another particular two who they'd known. These two were the monkey-man Sun and the cool-guy Neptune.

"What are you girls doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be back at Beacon, you know, sleeping?" Sun asked, startling the four.

"SUN?!" Ruby shouted in a surprised voice.

"The one and only!" Responded the Faunus in question.

"Neptune?" Blake asked quietly, less startled than the other three because... cat ears.

"Nope, Saturn. Okay fine, yup."

"So... who're you guys following? A badguy with no sense of fashion? White Fang leftovers?" Sun asked, looking ahead of them."Ooh, he looks tough. Mind if I take a crack at him?"

"YES! We do actually!" Weiss shouted nervously.

"Why? You guys normally look for all the help you can get!" Neptune said, sending Weiss a smile. Normally it would work on her, but her mind was on another man at the time.

"Well, we don't always need help like you guys may think. Besides, this guy's weak."

A loud sneeze could be heard in the distance, along with some chatter.

"Nice. It looks like he's got a sixth sense." Sun pointed out, as the one who sneezed was Silver."Wait just a minute... silky silver hair, bloody red eyes, tan complexion, bad ass... is that the guy you're always talking about?"

Weiss went quiet, Blake just face-palmed, and Ruby was kind of a mix between embarrassed and... oh she's hyperventilating. Not pleasant.

"I'm gonna out on a limb here, and guess that the way your acting means yes."

"Looks like I've got some competition for my little Snow Angel." Neptune said in a cocky tone.

"Neptune, I asked you to the dance, and that was it. I mean, look at Sun and Blake!" Weiss pointed to the two, Sun was acting like the goof he is, and Blake was trying to avoid being in the same line of sight as him.

"Oh come on, they just haven't seen the potential."

"The only "potential" I see is of you getting your ass handed to you." Blake said coldly.

"Oooh. I love it when you're feisty."

"Back off!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... 5 minutes ago<strong>

* * *

><p>I sneezed loudly, catching the attention of the pedestrians nearby.<p>

"Sorry!" I said apologetically.

"Are you okay?" Cinder asked me in a worried voice.

"Yeah I think so, maybe I just caught whiff of some pollen or something." I said, rubbing my nose gently.

We'd just walked passed a few flower stands, so I assumed it could have been that. Oh well, time to find more ways to entertain my lady-friend.

"So... Cinder. I wanted to tell you this before, but your pretty cute when you're not trying to sexually harass me." I said, hoping the compliment would bring out that endearing side of her I'd just mentioned.

Luckily, it did.

"I get that a lot, but whenever I do stuff like this it's just so... awkward. I wanted to be straight forward with what I wanted, and ended up be straight forward with something else entirely."

She'd just revealed a secret about herself, now it was my turn to do the same.

"Well I guess that's something new I've learned about you. I think it's about high time I told somebody this, but my Semblance... isn't my Semblance." I said.

"Eh... what?"

"So, first things first, here's the sidekick," I lifted my hand and a ball of ice formed in my palm."And now, the roundhouse." I pulled out a small Dust crystal and chomped on it. The small ice-crystal ball grew in size."And now the finisher."

I stood up and lifted my hand above my head, the ball turned into a large spear-tipped pillar of ice.

"Interesting, so you can control elements without Dust-"

"But it's less difficult without it."

I hadn't realized it before it was too late, I just finished Cinder's sentence... and she didn't say anything about me interrupting her.

It was probably because we'd both realized this at the same time, turned to each other to point it out, and were now centimeters from each other's faces.

Suddenly, a hand pushed me away from Cinder, and respectively, a hand pushed her away from me. Two figures sat between us and started chatting.

"Do you fucking mind? I'm trying to have a moment with my boyfriend!" Cinder glared at the two men.

"Let's just get out of here Cinder, these guys are being-"

"Judging from your attitude, you must be Silver. I'm Neptune, this guy here is Sun. And we're here because you've taken somethings from us."

"Okay then, Cinder you go on ahead to the shopping mall. I'll be there in a few minutes, if not I won't be long at all." Both she and I stood up, Cinder walked off, cursing under her breath.

"Good to see you understand, but you won't exactly be walking away in one piece." The one known as Sun said cockily.

"What he said."

The two of them pulled out their weapons, a small crowd had gathered to see the show- er... fight.

"A trident rifle and Gun-chucks, interesting." I lifted my fists to a boxing-ready position as the two charged towards me.

After a few seconds of avoiding slashes, normal bullets, Dust bullets and getting clubbed in the face, I was able to strike back. And I did so by delivering a series of kicks to their Human and Faunus weak-points.

The one named Neptune fell without the slightest effort on my part, while Sun tried to continue fighting, only to be easily knocked unconscious by me.

"That took longer than expected, but I guess that's what I get for toying with them like I did."

I walked off, hoping I could eventually catch up with Cinder, when suddenly-

"Hey Silver!" I heard Ruby's voice behind me.

"Hello Ruby, might I ask why you guys are out after hours, following me on my date?" I asked, annoyed now at their actions. I knew a LONG time ago that they were following me thanks to Glynda, but now it's just annoying.

"YOU KNEW?!" Ruby asked, sounding more shocked than her expression.

"Of course I knew. What kind of inhuman monster would I be if I didn't?"

"He has a point, I mean he has super ears and would be able to smell Blake's horny-cat-ness from a mile away." Weiss said, teasing her feline friend.

"Actually, Weiss, it was your hot and bothered scent that I picked up first." I said reluctantly. Admittedly Weiss was the least perverted, she happened to be the horniest. And that's no joke. Causing Weiss to blush deeply as I turned around to continue on my date."Oh and Glynda?"

"Yes?"

"You're next." I said walking away from the group of girls.

"OH COME ON!"

I glimpsed over my shoulder to see the girls arguing with each other. It was an interesting sight to see, but I had a place to be.

"HOLD IT! We're not done with you yet!" The two guys from a minute or two ago approached me.

"A rematch? In your conditions? Not happening-"

"Hands off our women!"

Dafuq did he just say?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Sun said angrily.

"Just a second, explain who these women of yours are, cause I have no idea, nor any intention of, putting my hands on them."

"Weiss-" Neptune began.

"And Blake." Sun finished.

"Oh... well tough shit I guess. Have a nice evening." I sprinted off, leaving the two of them there, both angry and confused.

All I got from that was that they wanted me to keep my hands off Weiss and Blake, although if they'd known any better they'd know those two are the ones pushing me onto the bed. Idiots will be idiots I suppose.

* * *

><p>After returning from our date, Cinder left to her the exchange student's dorm.<p>

I myself went back to my own dorm room... or RWBY's dorm... anyway, turns out I walked in at a bad time.

They just so happened to be changing into their pajamas. Though the reaction wasn't one I was expecting. The three of them, yes even Blake, screamed and all kicked me out, slamming the door behind them.

"That's... new..." I said, opening the door again."Uh, hey girls."

"Don't do that!" Weiss shouted, nearly in tears.

"Do what?"

"Scare us like that, jerk!" Ruby said angrily, hitting me with her small arms.

"We thought you were some perv trying to see us naked!" Blake said, still trembling, though not stuttering on her words.

"Sorry to disappoint? Whatever, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." I walked over to my be and laid down.

Then I remember where I was, and who I was in the room with. The three of them crowded onto my bed, half naked.

"At least put your damn pajamas on, I don't want someone walking in here in the morning and causing a misunderstanding." I said, shoving all three of them off the bed.

All lot of people use misunderstandings as an excuse, therefore if I prevent a misunderstanding in the first place I won't have to worry, or make some stupid excuse that they didn't want to get dressed or some shit. I know Glynda frequently checks up on me and the team, and Cinder I just went out with today, and NEITHER wouldn't be happy that I went straight home and went to "sleep" with the three other girlfriend candidates.

That aside, I fell asleep before long. The feeling of three other figures eventually joined me. The rest of the night was just... peaceful.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Why hello readers, I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. It's actually taking me a lot longer to write these now, since I cant let my mind flow into my writing for a bit. However this is soon going to end, as after chapter 7, the story starts ROLLING.<p>

And by ROLLING I mean a shit ton of character development for Silver, and insight on just what the hell he really is. Take that last bit with a pinch of salt though, as I have taken uncopyright names from already existing things to make it work. And a few ideas happen to be mashups of things that already exist in the Anime/Manga world.

I hope you can forgive me, but with the way this story's going, the story that I planned 10 chapters ahead is starting to set in motion. And by chapter 12 or so you'll be glad you followed this story, I promise you that much.

For those of you who happen to not know, I deleted several Authors Notes that were turned in as chapters, but now I realize that's against the rules, and following said rules is what I intend to do. So here's a recap:

I started this story with almost the full story or so planned out, the first few were very vague because I wanted to introduce Silver and the fact he wasn't actually human very early on. Then I wanted to nail in the fact that he would be shipped with Team RWBY and two other characters, but outside these 6 girls, no more will be joining the inhuman boy. Other than that I just generally wanted people to enjoy a bit of a serious spin on your average self-insertion Fanfiction story. Which is what I intend to do.

Once again, thank you for following, I hope you read next month's chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back, readers. I hope the last chapter was to your satisfaction. As this chapter things get... sensual.

Before you move on to the chapter, I'd like to cover a few things:

1. I've been trying to pre-write the majority of the oncoming story, as my brain has thought ahead over time and, in my mind, I've already finished the story. However on "paper" it has barely reached the 1/8th point. Yeah, the 1/8th point in the story. And not to mention the **definite** sequel.

2. REVIEWS HELP! They give me motivation. Hell even criticism is appreciated, if there's anything I need fixed or anything you might see I messed up on, tell me. If you just enjoy the story, tell me. Empty follows aren't a fun thing to deal with. Not to mention it helps get the story up there in the rankings of the thousands of other RWBY stories full of lesbian pairings and corny self-inserts(Mine may seem corny right now, but it gets less corny from next chapter onwards).

3. One more chapter till the story starts heating up! This isn't really a spoiler, as the encounter with the assassins was shorter on "Paper" than I'd expected. And there were details in the originally planned Arc that were to be revealed way too early on.

4. OVER 40 FOLLOWERS! I couldn't be happier, honestly this is a HUGE milestone for me, thank you to all the people who still read this(Though the majority probably forgot about it already... that makes me sad thinking about it).

To answer a review from silverstormXD, yes, there WERE 8 chapters, but half of them were Author Notes. And I took them all down because it was against the rules to post Author Notes as chapters.

Also, question: Do you like it when something takes a dark turn? Even if it's for the better of the story/show/movie/anime? This literally has nothing to do with the story, I was just curious.

Now then, I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of The Grimm with a Heart.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <em>A Fun Day In Doors. Questioning Authority!<em>

* * *

><p>Things began to look up after the last two dates with Glynda and Ruby. Yang tried to strain her broken leg and now has to stay in the hospital a LOT longer than she originally had to. It was unfortunate for her, because now she'd end up being the last one I go out with... not that I really cared.<p>

Though today ended up being my break. Team JNPR showed up with tickets to some kinda indoor water resort for their week off. Naturally, I wanted to go... but they only had two extra tickets, so we played a game to see who would go. I had no idea how to play the game, though. So I ended up having to stay while Ruby and Weiss went with them.

That and Blake hates water, and refuses to let me see the other two in their swimsuits.

And so, I got stuck the dorms with Blake and Cinder. Not too exciting.

"Silver?" Blake asked me.

"Yes, what is it Blake?" I asked back, being awoken from my peaceful nap.

"Do you like it here at all?" She asked her question.

I thought for a moment, and before answering I looked at her sincerely.

"Why wouldn't I? Is there a reason why I wouldn't enjoy myself here?"

Blake didn't answer, she only blushed lightly. I laughed a bit at her reaction, as it was rare for her to blush from something I'd say.

"Look, Blake, I'll tell you this much; I DO enjoy myself here, there isn't any reason in the world for me not to. I've got you guys, Cinder, the teachers and staff. My point is, I'm never bored! And I find that always having something to do is enjoyable, doesn't really matter what it is I occupy myself with, as long as there's something to do."

"But-"

"Butts aren't the subject, if you think I'm not enjoying myself, tell me what you think I might not be enjoying."

"You're sitting in a practically empty room with a girl, with nothing to do but talk." Blake said with a giggle.

She smiled brightly. I smiled back and grabbed her, slung her over my shoulder, and left the room.

"Now we're out of the empty room, let's go find something productive to do, shall we?" I asked, running through the many empty hallways of the Academy.

Beacon has these occasional off-weeks, since the only holidays are the Vytal Festival and the VERY few tournaments that the students get to partake in. Unlike the traditional school, though, it's not seasonal or annual. Instead, every other month they'd give the students a 5 day time to spend at their leisure.

It's not the best way to allow free time, but this IS a prestigious combat Academy, with strict rules and conditions that each and every student must follow. In fact, there's quite the rigorous entrance exam, albeit some of the students actually get in through... connections, or money, that's not to discourage the few and proud who passed the entrance exam thoroughly.

My point being, on days like today, the only people you'd likely run into are either the cleaning staff or the teachers who sometimes wander around, looking for stray students to coax into extra study-time. I know this for a fact, as I was put to work by... Port, who convinced me to go out on a Grimm capturing mission with him. I ended up killing more than half the quarry.

I set Blake down on the combat stage's floor and smiled.

"There, all better. Now we can do something more productive!" I said, setting up a typical sparring match.

"You want me to fight YOU? Not sure you noticed, but you're way too tough for me." Blake said, a bit of intimidation in her voice.

"I'll bring it down a peg, maybe that'll suffice." I said, readying myself.

The 15 second countdown timer began, and Blake unsheathed her weapons and took a battle stance. I held my hands behind my back and smirked.

The loud buzzer sounded, starting the match. Blake charged forwards and unleashed a flurry of attacks. I jumped backwards and avoided the first few, but as she continued her assault, I began countering.

After a while her onslaught slowed, and I was able to land my first actual hit, which brought her Aura gauge down by 25%. And going back to the original rules, the person with a 25% or lower level of Aura on their gauge is a loss.

Which meant that if I landed two more attacks like that, the match would be mine.

Blake stopped attacking for a moment, and I thought I saw an opening, but what I saw was actually her Semblance in action. As I struck her, she vanished like I'd kicked through mist. I found out two seconds later that she'd left a copy behind and she'd hit me in the back for 5% of my Aura gauge.

Her flurry of attacks resumed once more, though this time was different, each hit was more precise, and I wasn't able to dodge any of them, and countering was out of the question. I had to guard now.

"Impressive, I'll step it up then." I said, doing exactly that, I stepped forward, and began throwing my own blows.

The many blows landed on each other, causing collision countering, hitting something that's moving with an equal force.

Blake's onslaught didn't let up for a while longer this time, and it was showing. She was incredibly fatigued, yet she kept going. And it slowly started to drain her own Aura gauge.

I broke through her attacks and delivered a swift kick to her leg, tripping her as I prepared another attack. However I was promptly stopped by the end-match buzzer. I had won by a landslide, but unlike before, when all four of them attempted and lost without me losing that much, Blake nearly brought me down to half.

"Wow... just... wow." I said, smiling proudly at the hologram above us.

"What? I lost, what's there to be-" Blake got up and was about to finish, when she saw the match results."Whoa."

"Exactly, you've improved a lot. Before now it took all four of your best efforts to bring me down to 75%."

There was clapping in the back of the room, I looked over to see Cinder, leaning against the large door frame.

"Mind if I take a crack at you?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Not at all. Need a handicap?" I asked back, she frowned at me and stepped up to the platform and switched places with Blake, who stepped off and sat down."I'll take that as a no."

The 15 second buzzer sounded, and as it counted down I pulled out a Dust crystal for my third strongest element; Ice.

The air around me began to get cold as Cinder gathered up a small cloud of fire. The buzzer sounded and we began to exchange powerful blows with our respective elements.

I would put up an ice wall whenever Cinder blew a blast of fire in my direction, and she did the same thing with fire. I charged forward and threw a punch, only to have my back blasted with fire. I quickly barreled out of the way and launched two large Ice shards in her direction, which she dodged.

Both our Aura gauges hadn't moved an inch, now was the time to kick it up a notch.

I froze the back of my right leg and lunged forward, landing a massive blow in the form of an ax kick to her wall of fire, breaking it as if it were nothing. I froze the front of my other leg and sent a roundhouse kick to her sides.

She blocked, but still lost some 5% of her gauge. She gathered some fire into a spear-like form and launched it towards me, I froze my hand and punched it, the flames dispersed in a small explosion, but the attack still took 10% of my gauge. Still, I used this to my advantage.

Using the smoke from the small explosion as cover, I prepared the same move I first defeated Blake with, the double pillar of ice.

"Try this! ICE HAMMER!" I shouted, slamming the two pillars together vertically, smashing her between them as they shattered.

She remained standing, and her gauge had moved down by 50% total.

"Damn... you hit hard... but so do I! Explosion Spear!" Cinder said as I was surrounded by multiple spears made of fire, she opened her palm and closed it, sending all of the explosive spears down onto me.

I made myself a little igloo in an attempt to block the attack, but was barely successful. The attack also happened to take up some of her own gauge too.

15% was all she had left, if I weren't caught up in the moment, I would've been a bit more merciful... but... I was indeed caught up in the moment, and had my fists frozen and ready to punch something, and that something was Cinder. I charged forward once more and aimed two swift punches in her direction.

She dodged, but as she did we could both hear the wind quake as my punches practically pierced the air. She fell backwards as I began an onslaught of air cutting attacks, even as I missed, her gauge went down ever so slowly. I was actually impressed with myself there, I didn't even know I could do that.

Eventually her gauge went down to 25% and the match was over, and I didn't even have to hit her.

She fell to her hands and knees, gasping for as much air as possible.

"You okay?" I asked, reaching a hand out to help her.

"I'm fine... how did you do that?"

"I don't know myself, maybe I just hadn't tried hard enough before." I gave her a slightly wicked smile and she huffed, I could sense her intimidation of me, though it wasn't much, it WAS there.

"So... what do you think, cat girl? Think you could ever do that?" Cinder asked Blake, who just sat there, gawking after the display of so much power.

"Of course she could! I AM the one training her, after all!" I said confidently, puffing my chest to showboat.

"O-of c-course... that was absolutely incredible..." Blake said, still astonished.

"Alright alright, now is there anything YOU girls would like to do?" I asked kindly.

Cinder wrapped an arm around me and laughed evilly.

"Oh you have NO idea." She licked her lips and dragged me out of the room, leaving Blake there to ponder. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound, like thunder-oh wait... it was raining now.

"Well shit." I said gruffly.

The Combat Center was a separate building from the rest of the Academy, meant to house as many as 400 students at a time. And now that it was raining, we couldn't leave the building without getting thoroughly soaked.

"Any ideas on what to do now?"

"We could still do it in here, I mean, she'd have to watch of course, but we could still do it!" Cinder said, my lazy sigh stopping her.

"Not here, what if a teacher enters the building?" I asked her, pointing to the entrance.

"Then we can invite them to join. I have multiple entryways." She said with a devilish smirk.

"Please don't start-"

"What? If you want all three to yourself then fine! You don't have to share me!"

"Dear god, please stop. Or did you forget someone in this building is under-aged?"

"Are you still spouting that nonsense? Blake, how old are you?"

"17..." Blake had hunched herself over in a corner to avoid talking to us, and probably to hide herself.

"See? She's practically old enough-"

"Practically, not actually. Unless she's literally turning 18 tomorrow or something like that-" Cinder's eyes widened as she looked over at Blake, who's bow twitched a bit at my mentioning of her turning 18."No fucking way..."

"You forgot my birthday..." Blake said, sniffling twice before looking at me with sad eyes.

"I never knew your birthday in the first place!" I retorted. In

"We told you remember? Back during your first month with us, you asked us our ages and when we were born and we answered you."

"Er... sorry then. My memory's from that time are a bit foggy." I said sheepishly. In my own defense that WAS a few months ago, and it hadn't become routine since we haven't celebrated anyone's birthday... speaking of... I forgot my own.

"It's alright, but can I have my birthday present early?" Blake asked me quietly, Cinder stepped back from me and I laughed nervously.

"Well that depends HIGHLY on what it is you want."

"Can you... kiss me?"

That was REALLY underwhelming, after Cinder's seduction talk it'd usually end in one or two of the girls fighting over who's not going to do something with me.

Though I nodded, and for a moment I hesitated, before blurting out:

"So... you want it french or nah?" I asked, I threw a hand over my own mouth at that point, as I hadn't realized my own question before it was too late.

Blake's face flushed red so fast it almost seemed instant, and Cinder fell over, laughing her ass off.

"Oh my god, you're hilarious! But seriously? I think you should keep it normal for now." Cinder said, wandering off into the building.

As soon as she left, Blake stood up and walked over to me, her face still flushing deep red as her bangs fell over her eyes.

"Look, Blake... just forget the question, alri-"

"French." She interrupted me with a quiet whisper, just barely loud enough for me to hear the 'ch' sound.

"Beg your pardon?"

"F-french!" She said through her embarrassment.

"Uh-huh... alright if that's what you want." I said, inching forward, closer to her face.

She let out a yelp as I closed the distance, putting my own lips on hers. After a few seconds she sank into it. We stood there for a minute at most, before she started to get demanding. Like, pushing her tongue against my lips demanding.

I allowed her access to the rest of my mouth as she gently caressed my head, after she got to my tongue she practically lost it, she did everything she could to mix herself with me.

She began to push me backwards, towards a row of chairs. I fell onto one and she straddled me.

"Blake... that's enou-" I couldn't finish my sentence, as she had her lips on mine again and she pushed her tongue into my mouth once again. Our tongues twirled around, mixing the two tastes together.

And after a few minutes of sucking, tongue twisting, and tongue twirling, she began bucking her hips. This had gone on for WAY too long now.

"BLAKE!" I pulled away, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She let out a loud "MEOW" and purred, she continued to buck her hips on my lap.

"Shit... CINDER! GET IN HERE!" I yelled.

Cinder walked in, yawning.

"Dammit man, I was taking a nap-oh dear lord what have you done to her?"

"I didn't do anything, she just got... a little too aroused."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. Let's bring you two back to the dorms, maybe there you two can get a little privacy." Cinder said seductively.

"That's not a good ide-AH! OKAY OKAY!" I was interrupted mid-sentence by Blake sticking her hand down my pants and grabbing my... never mind.

I got up off the chair and slung Blake over my shoulder.

"You should be a little more romantic about it, you know, carry her bridle style or something. Cause that's painful." She pointed to me and then to Blake.

"She probably doesn't even feel it as pain, it's perfectly fine." I said, rather annoyed at the constant meowing.

We left the building, the rain hadn't stopped, but it let up enough for us to get to the main dorms without getting completely soaked.

As we ran through the rain, Blake's meowing stopped. And as it did, a loud ass thunder cloud got set off, causing her to jump in my arms. I laughed as we reached the main dorms.

I took her inside the building and headed over to team RWBY's dorm, Blakes meowing resumed. I sighed in annoyance as I threw her into the dorm room and onto a bed.

"So... I'll see you later!" Cinder said, walking off, closing the door behind her. And so, I was trapped in a room with a horny cat... not fun.

"NYAO!~" Blake let out a loud meow to get my attention, her tail- wait TAIL?!

"When in the fuck did you get a tail?!" I asked, however she ignored my question and pulled me onto the bed and resumed what she was doing before, that being her kissing and bucking her hips.

* * *

><p>Oh my fucking god, I just fucked a Faunus... wow. It wasn't all as terrifying as I originally thought, though. Blake was asleep next to me, obviously naked like myself.<p>

She stirred in her sleep and woke up, and as she sat up she looked over at me.

"So, Blake Belladonna, did you enjoy your early birthday present?"

Blake's face went red once again, and she yelped and jumped out of the bed.

"W-w-w-why are y-you naked?!" She asked, stuttering after each word.

"Because we just had sex, duh... you don't remember any of that?" Blake shook her head and I cursed under my breath.

Blake got off the bed and quickly got herself dressed, and I did the same. She changed into her other weird outfit that Ruby adequately named "Intruder," after Blake's... somewhat skillful experience with infiltration. I got dressed into my old outfit, a white T-shirt, Black short sleeved hoodie, and blue jeans. Though originally my hoodie didn't have sleeves... Weiss insisted it would look more badass if I had short sleeves, so she sewed them on.

"Anything you regret?" Blake asked me contently.

"What, you mean by having sex with you? Not really, it's just... the meowing... so fucking loud I swear I was deaf for a few minutes." I taunted, Blake fell over from embarrassment and I laughed."I'm kidding, but you did meow, a LOT. Do you at least remember the kiss?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm done here." I said, walking towards the door. However, Blake grabbed my arm to stop me."What's wrong?"

"I... Silver, I love you. It may seem like I don't know all that much about you, but I love you." She said staring me down.

"Alright Blake, let me ask you this; what is it about me that you love? My body? My voice? My attitude?" I asked, staring back at her.

"I don't-"

"Why do you love me? It's the same type of question as the one I told Oobleck to ask you. Why are you here? Why are you in love with me, or why are you so interested in me? Ever since I've met you girls I've wanted answers to so many questions, and you're never able to give a straight answer without contradicting yourselves. I want to know about you girls, Blake."

"Why?"

"You know how I forgot about your birthday? Well, oddly enough as soon as I was introduced to you four, my memories get foggier and foggier... hell I can't even remember whether Azure, the one who protected me after my village was raided, is human or not... Which is why I want to know as much about you as I can, so that maybe I can regain some of my lost memories."

"So... you're using us?" Blake stepped back, seemingly angry, I shook my head.

"NO! You're missing the point here! Since I met you, my memories started vanishing, I want to... I NEED to know why. And once I learn how, I hope to be able to reverse it to regain my older memories which are still all messed up."

"Then what's your reason for being here?"

"I was originally here because it was named as my sentence by Ironwood that I'd need to stay here so my abilities could be monitored at all times. However, he likely doesn't care anymore."

"And now?"

"And now I'm here to learn why I should be so evil. Why everyone looks at me like I'm the destruction of the human race. And of course, to train the four of you to kill me if I do end up being the demon everyone thinks I am."

Blake stayed silent for a moment, and let go of my arm. I turned around and she was sobbing lightly.

"So, Blake Belladonna, are you willing to kill me yet?"

"What? Oh... you bastard." She hit me on the shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Haha, get fucked... oh wait!" Blake shoved me against the wall and walked out of the room."How rude." I joked, following behind her.

When I got out into the hallway, Cinder was waiting there with a smirk on her face.

"You've really gotta work on being quieter, kitty cat. You have a beautiful voice, but there's a time and place for everything. Though aside from that, Silver, Ozpin said he wants to see you in his office." She said, laughing evilly.

"Shut up, Cinder. See you later, Blake." I said, heading in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>As I reached the office I let in some air, I'd just ran all the way across the grounds here, and I may be fast, but that's still a long distance for a straight sprint. Albeit it didn't take more than five minutes.<p>

I knocked on the giant dumble-er... double door, and waited for an answer. Ozpin answered and called me in.

"Ah Silver, happy to see your looking well. Now would you kindly tell me why I could hear loud cat meowing all the way from my office?" He said as I entered.

"You have... really good ears?" I said shrugging.

"Silver really, I thought you said they were all too young for you."

"Blake's turning 18 tomorrow.

"No, she's not. Perhaps you underestimated the cunning of a Faunus?" Ozpin said with a small smile.

I put two and two together, not too difficult... until I found out I'd just committed rape.

"Oh come on... well, what's done is done." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well said. However I had a hunch that YOU wanted to talk with ME."

"I guess you're not the headmaster of a school for nothing, but you're right. I do have some things to discuss with you that I'd prefer be... private." I said, taking a seat in front of him.

"And what might that be, my position of authority over this school? Why your memories vanish when you come into contact with Team RWBY?" As Ozpin ended his sentence, I realized what he had said and was astonished by it.

"How do you know about that?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I know a lot more than you may think, I also know your friend Cinder's the one responsible for the recent activity of the White Fang, and that you've been working with Oobleck and the other Teachers to train your team."

"Interesting, then you likely know EXACTLY why I'm here." I sighed hopelessly, this meant it was pointless keeping secrets from this guy, even if they were important.

"You want to know why the Atlas Military is the way it is, and why you've seen the White Fang with their equipment and machines. As a matter of fact, I was just going to ask the man in charge about that as well. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

Ozpin pressed a button on his desk and a hologram popped up with a list of people. I suppose he didn't realize I was able to read backwards, but something struck me as odd as he scrolled through the many people. Two people with my last name whisked passed, the initials read R.G. and M.S. and then Greywitcher respectively.

I would've asked him why my last name was on the list, but it was too late, as he had already entered a video chat with Ironwood.

"Greetings, old friend, how go things at Beacon?" Ironwood greeted Ozpin.

"Things are fine here, I'm actually calling to ask you about your soldiers' equipment." Ozpin said sternly.

"Ehm... what about their equipment?"

"I sent out a few Huntsman to scout out what we were expecting to be a White Fang hideout. What's interesting about the results is that they ended up getting captured, and the two teams who rescued them reported back saying that the Military-YOUR Military-drones were attacking them throughout the mission."

"Drones? Atlas has secure control over the robots we build, why and how would the White Fang have our Knights-"

I interrupted the conversation swiftly, jumped in front of Ozpin.

"He never said it was the Knights, Ironwood, why did the White Fang have your Paladins?" I asked angrily.

"Silver please, calm down. I'm sure James has a perfectly good explanation as to what's happened."

"We've had no shipments of Paladins in months! Nor have we lost any from our own stock." Ironwood said, remaining calm as I... "interrogated" him.

"Are you suggesting treason?" Ozpin asked, his eyes narrowing down.

"That seems to be the only possible reason the enemy has our own equipment."

"Then I'll send Silver to find this committer of treason, all you have to do is give the word." Ozpin said gesturing to me, I nodded anxiously.

"Why him?"

"He's the newest member of staff here at Beacon, and I want to see if his combat skills are as impressive as the students claim, right?" Ozpin asked me.

Back when I was offered a position as a staff member, it wasn't that I hadn't decided yet, it was that Ozpin and the other staff members hadn't decided on what position I could take. And so, now I'm a teacher! But I decided not to tell RWBY yet. It's more of a surprise that way!

"Of course, I won't disappoint! Just give me a target!"

"The only one I can think of is our supporters... the Schnee company." Ironwood glared at me as he said that, probably pissed that I got a position as a teacher.

"Very well, Silver will investigate the shipments in and out of the Schnee company for the next few weeks, hopefully we can have results by then. I'll talk to you again soon, James." Ozpin hung up from the video call.

"That didn't turn out as I originally hoped."

"What were you expecting? As far as his position in the Military, and the safety of his troops is concerned, James would never put anything else first." Ozpin explained, I sighed and stood up."Leaving already?"

"You don't seem to have answers to my previous questions, what's the point in staying?" I asked, shrugging lightly as I approached the door.

"I never said I didn't have the answers, you made that assumption on your own." He replied jokingly.

"Then you can tell me about your position as the headmaster, because aside from rumors that you have a dark past, you've alluded to somewhat of a hellish backstory yourself."

"I have indeed alluded to it more than once, however my story is a long one."

"I've got time."

"Very well... back before I was a headmaster here at Beacon, a LONG time ago, I was a scientist. A scientist who would stop at absolutely nothing to enhance the human anatomy farther and farther into the future. After 20 years of non-stop studying and research, I'd come upon what I thought to be the next step towards fantasy: Immortality."

"Let me guess, you tried to play god and it didn't end well."

"It indeed didn't end well. I lost my entire research team to either insanity or the experiment patients killed them."

"Wait... what?!"

"I'm sorry, if you don't mind I'd like to talk about something else..." Ozpin had practical tears in his eyes, and he tried his best to hold them back.

"Of course. If it's a tough subject for you I won't ask again. So... about my memory?" I asked, changing the subject.

Ozpin took a moment, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Right, I don't have a full explanation for it yet, but what if it's just you?

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have Grimm blood don't you? What if experiencing positive energy is changing you? It's my theory is that it's your brain's way of trying to cope with the sudden positive energy you've been around recently." He said.

"I never thought about it like that, interesting."

I thought for a moment. He was probably right about the positive energy thing, but Oobleck suggested something else. Obviously Ozpin wasn't the first person I'd have gone to for an answer. Oobleck said he'd have a straight answer after I give him more of my DNA for his Grimm research. Port didn't give me a straight answer, he just went into one of his long-winded stories. And Glynda... Glynda was too busy with something to even talk to me.

Of course Ozpin TRIED to give me a straight answer, he said he knows what I've been going through... though I highly doubt he has any idea what it's like being demon who feasts on human flesh and negative energy.

"Anything else you'd like to ask aside from what I know?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I kinda do. Does this school have a Blacksmith?"

"I'm not sure I fully understand the question, why in the world would you want a Blacksmith?"

"I was going to see if I could have Team RWBY's weapon's replicated, but optimized for my personal use, and or emergency use by them." I said, showing Ozpin a piece of paper, the paper had rough sketches of what I thought would be optimized versions of each weapon.

"That's actually a well thought out idea, I'll see what I can do. Now it's my turn to do question you..." Ozpin trailed off in his words and gave me a holographic device. The screen shown with a page of information, and a button in the lower right-hand corner.

"This oughta be about... THAT, right?" I asked and Ozpin nodded and I tapped the button on the screen."There you go, when do I start?"

"Next week when classes resume. Just remember that they'll be skeptical about you at first, so be sure to let them know who's in charge." He said with a smile as I exited the room.

Things were looking up for me, I got some answers to my questions, I've now got something to do instead of loaf around RWBY's dorm, and in just a another day or two, Oobleck will have completed his research and will hopefully be able to tell me more about the Dragon Grimm. Yes things were looking STRAIGHT UP!

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Hello reader! Er... readerS. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of The Grimm with a Heart.<p>

Regarding my words in the beginning: I've got a sequel planned out in my head, though it's not so much a sequel... you'll understand next year when I've finished with this story.

As well what I said is VERY true, Reviews do help with motivation and keep me going to write more and more. So, while I admit I'm kinda begging(Totally begging), please. I'd like to be assured that the 40 followers haven't forgotten about the story I've put SO much effort into. Especially after my inspiration: Monty Oum, died not too long ago.I still cry sometimes... :(

That aside, I wish you all a happy rest of your day/night/evening/life! I'm out!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back, after about a month and a half of waiting for the story to pick back up: HERE IT IS! The chapter that'll set the story back in motion.

(WARNING: This Author is still overly-excited from having 40+ followers for this story, please display caution upon interaction!)

Jokes aside, I have another question for you: Do you have a favorite song/movie/video game/TV show/Anime? I have a favorite of each: Seascapes and Sunrise(Metal Cover), Jurassic World, Monster Hunter, Gravity Falls, and RWBY... too intimidating? Or do I need friends?

So, real talk here, 2 things that recently happened to me:

1. I was recently invited to a pool party by the two prettiest girls at my dance studio... funny part? I was the only guy invited... YAY SUPER-HAPPY-FUN-TIME FOR ME! I'll see you all in Heaven! Actually... I might end up in hell after what I do there... well... *Que sad violin* Rest In Piece Michael, A.K.A. Soul of Silver, ?-2015.

2. Something got under my skin recently. I re-watched RWBY Volume 1 and... get this... Yang's 100% straight, so any pairings with her(I.E. Bumblebee) and another member of RWBY is completely out of the question. I don't see how people can do that so effortlessly... I mean, I've seen a lot of anime, and if Monty wanted the pairings in he would have done something to make them subtle(For example: Fairy Tail's pairing NaLu). But he didn't. Therefore, all you 13 year old boys who watch lesbian porn, give it up. Yang's a straight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: <em>A New Discovery Of The Past!<em>

Silver's Point of View

* * *

><p>I woke up today, groggy and lazily as ever, until I noticed the note on the door that asked for me. It read:<p>

_Silver, I have big news! Come to my office as soon as you can! I think you'll be happy if you do! - Bartholomew Oobleck_

Honestly, if these teachers weren't nutjobs in their own rights, I don't know what the word deranged means. But the good news was somewhat appreciated.

Neither Blake nor Ruby woke me up this morning. Probably out spending time with Team JNPR for all I know, it seems to be a common trend for them whenever I can't entertain them enough... I feel jealous... oh well.

I proceeded with my morning routine, I'd already grabbed a clean pair of clothes, and headed for the shower.

When I arrived I felt as though I should have expected this more than I did. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were sitting in the bath tub, naked, all waiting for me to join them.

"How long were you guys in here?" I asked, astonished at how they were able to be so patient... ESPECIALLY Ruby!

"We haven't been in here that long, in fact, we entered only a few minutes before you woke up." Blake said nonchalantly.

Weiss' face flushed a deep red, while Blake and Ruby showed no signs of shame, Blake in that she was too emotionless to care and she'd already seen me naked, and Ruby because... actually... I don't know.

"Well... you guys took the wrong route, cause I'm taking a shower." I said, walking into the small walk-in area near the bath tub. The way the shower was separated from the rest of the bathroom was odd, it had a door, and a glass door to the main section where you'd be showering... I guess for the privacy of multiple genders... I don't get that privacy, even now.

"Then we'll just follow you!" Ruby said, standing up.

"Really now, I'm not too sure about that." I said, closing the door behind me and locking it.

I entered the shower area and turned on the water, I was able to hear Ruby cheering on Blake, yelling "Pick the lock! Pick the lock!" as I undressed.

Though, much to their dismay, I boarded up the door with an outline of ice, it'd take a pretty strong punch from Yang to get it open, and she wasn't here, or in the condition to deliver a punch strong enough to break it. So what little dignity I had left was safe from the hands... yeah hands, of minors.

The lock shifted as I entered the shower. The rattling of the doorknob signaled they were trying to get in. I laughed as I washed my shaggy silver hair, and continued to wash myself.

* * *

><p>After I exited the shower after a long, soothing wash, I was interrupted by the obliteration of the door that separated me from the lecherous teenage girls I shared a room with. I immediately put on my boxers and tried to pulled up the pants I was currently trying to put on.<p>

"Not, so, fast." Ruby said, with a cackle."OFF WITH HIS UNDERWEAR!" The little red-head charged at me, luckily I she was short, otherwise my one hand on her head wouldn't have been able to stop her.

Blake approached me and kissed me on the lips, and pulled away with a smirk. This caused Ruby to stop her advance and she began to pout, while Weiss just stared, face still flushed from earlier.

"This is definitely not how I thought I'd be spending my mornings. Look at what you did to the door!" I said, gesturing to the door, which was currently all over the floor.

Ruby looked at me cutely walking away slowly as I followed her.

"Don't give me that shit. Now please, for the love of all hell, have this cleaned up for when I get back... because I like NOT having splinters in my feet." I said angrily, leaving the bathroom.

I grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and put them on. I then walked out of the dorm room... without a shirt on. Though I had one in my hands and had the time to, so I put on the grey T shirt quickly and looked around to see if anybody saw the shirtless me.

Unfortunately my suspicions were put to rest when I saw a member of Team CFVY standing in the hallway, and she wasn't amused.

"Uhm... hi." I said, waving to her sheepishly.

She unstrapped her suit case and gestured it at me.

"Is there a problem?"

"Partially, if you coming out of that room shirtless counts." She said angrily.

"Oh dear god, lady don't misunderstand, I have no wrong intentions-"

"Really now, then why was your shirt off?" She blatantly interrupted me. Something about her suit case was a little off... as she seemed to be ready to use it as a weapon.

"I just got out of the shower, and they walked in on me changing, they forced me out of the room as punishment. Any other stupid questions before I take my leave?" I asked, starting to get rather annoyed at this particular person's mindset.

"Yes, actually, any last words?" She ran at me, flailing her suit case around frantically in an enraged fit.

"None whatsoever, goodbye." I said, sidestepping her and walking away calmly.

I never felt what it was like to be a bad ass... I guess this is what it felt like; being a complete and utter asshole to someone I don't even know. Honestly it felt like I needed to turn around and apologize for my rudeness... which I ended up doing, only to be nearly hammered in the face by a gold studded suit case with bricks in it. Luckily I have good reflexes and caught it, though the crushed ground beneath my feet had me somewhat concerned.

"So much for my apology." I said with a sigh, I tossed her suit case aside and grumbled as I turned away once more.

"Apology?"

"I was going to apologize for being a douche bag, only to realize that I wasn't the actual douche bag!" I said in a dramatically angry voice.

"Well there's no need, I don't need an apology from the likes of you." She assumed a combat stance as if to continue fighting me.

"Very well then, I'll have to remember that for future reference. Now whether you excuse me or not, I have someplace to be at the moment, so kindly step off. And if you're thinking about trying to fight me weapon-less, think again." I said cockily, as I entered the next hall, she gasped and grabbed her suit case.

Around the corner behind me I heard what sounded like some kinda machine or engine, and this weird _whirring_ sound... I decided to ignore it and continue with my so far shitty day. Heading towards the cafeteria for my breakfast.

Beacon was indeed a VERY odd school, the teachers were allowed to eat in the same cafeteria, which made me wonder how Cardin Winchester manages to get away with poor Jaune Arc's lunch half the time. However after it becoming routine, I stopped questioning it and went along with my day.

After reaching it, I entered the cafeteria with a quiet yawn, I went to sit down, but I was stopped by an arm on my shoulder.

"That's my seat." The voice of Cardin pierced my ears once again as I took my seat.

"Then go find another one, or do you wanna fight?"

"Bring it on... ya soulless beast." He said, pulling out his mace. Why the hell do they allow students to have their weapons on hand like this?!

I smirked and stood up, audibly cracking my knuckles. The eight people sitting closest to the little showdown left, leaving a big gap in the number of students.

"So I'm soulless now, eh? Well, I have to agree with you then. But right now I'm too hungry to even try, so go ahead and hit me." I said, yawning again.

He swung his mace at me with a yell. And once again, the weapon shattered upon impact.

"I believe I was kind enough last time to leave it at this, right?" I asked the crowd of students, waiting to take their seats.

They all nodded, and Cardin yelped in fear. However, before I could have any fun, Glynda just into the mix, chuckling lightly.

"That's enough, Mr. Greywitcher I suggest you finish your breakfast and go see Dr. Oobleck as soon as you're finished, he said he has something important to tell you. And you, Mr. Winchester, meet me in my office, now." Glynda said, barely able to contain a loud laugh.

I shrugged and sat down, quickly devouring the large stack of buttermilk pancakes in front of me. Though if I wasn't so hungry, I would have remembered to put some maple syrup on them.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door to the classroom where Oobleck taught, and he called me in.<p>

"Ah, Silver, so good to see you. I suspect you want the news right away?" He asked, rather impatiently as I entered.

I nodded in reply. He tapped on a screen and an image popped up.

"In my research to find out your DNA results, I've discovered two things. One of which is two new species of Grimm, that have been surprisingly recorded, and that you... are not the only Greywitcher." He said ominously.

"Details Oobleck, please."

"Very well! First off, the two species of Grimm; you are apparently apart of a Grimm genus known as an Eldaora(El-Day-Ora), a quadrupedal dragon Grimm. Now there isn't much known about these things, except that they have immense natural abilities, several of which include natural disasters, control over weathering and the control of the weather. Now, about you not being the only Greywitcher-"

"You said there were TWO species, Oobleck. Try to stay on track."

"Right... sorry, got caught up in the excitement I suppose. The second species of Grimm is dubbed unofficially as a Grimoire(Grimm-War)."

"That's kind of an ironic name..."

"Oh believe me, Silver, it's more than just a name. This species I found through research off your DNA, so you should be a bit more concerned... because as it stands, you're not just part Grimm." Oobleck said, in a grave tone.

An Eldaora... well now I know what Azure was... not too sure what a Grimoire is though...

"Dr. Oobleck, what else is in my blood?"

"Depending on the results of your brother, likely the blood of an extraterrestrial. Not the normal kind either." Oobleck said.

"Normal E.T.'s? Never heard of them." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a bit difficult to explain without it coming off as... well... you'll find out after you read this." He handed me a small hologram, it had a page of information on it. Mostly written, there was also an illustration of what it's likely talking about.

It read:

_A Grimoire is a being of absolute control. These beings are able to control Mother Nature herself effortlessly. Dust and Grimm, Heaven and Hell, Humans and Faunus, none can withstand their power. These two beings represent God and the Devil, Dark and Light. _

"Heaven and Hell... you're telling me that I'm Satan?"

"No! I still need a sample from your kin, which brings me to my next big discovery, you have a brother in a city in Mistral."

"A brother?!" I know he said something about it already, but just thinking about having someone related to me that's still alive... it got me a little excited.

"Are you... hyperventilating? Oh dear god you are."

"No... just gimme a second." I said, panting heavily.

I wanted to know so much more about my sibling, what traits we have in common, what his life's been like, if he remembers anything about our parents. So many questions I won't have an answer for. The excitement was overwhelming, I'd never been more excited in my entire life! And I had a good reason this time!

"Is that all there is?"

"I have some information about the Eldaora's that you might like to hear."

"Alrighty then, out with it!" I said with anticipation.

"The exact description of an Eldaora is "A Dragon-Like species of Grimm with capabilities to control and/or cause the three types of weathering, natural disasters like tsunamis, and abnormal types of weather."

"Whoa... even physical weathering?" I asked, hoping for a no. Even though he'd said it already, comprehending this information was a little difficult.

"Yes. One description of an encounter said that the victims were literally disintegrated." He said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Holy shit."

"And that's not even the most terrifying part, it's said that their scales are so hard, the only way they can die is from old age. Only rarely do they die of actual injuries."

"I now have three things on my bucket list: Meet my brother, kill a Goliath, and confront an Eldaora."

"Sounds like you've got your life planned out. I'll leave you to your business now, oh and good luck later today!" Oobleck said with a smile.

I nodded in response and left his office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Atlas...<p>

No point of view

* * *

><p>The few Assassins that were sent by me to kill Silver had returned, two died days after, while the last two who survived just barely managed. Ironwood was astonished at the fact that not only were his soldiers beaten so effortlessly, and that there were casualties.<p>

These 8 assassins lost 5 total in their fight against him. Despite most of them showing up late to the fight, they stood no chance even then. The names of those 5 were: Ferrell Jaxon, Sara Tamn, Thompson Grudey, Garrison Huss, and Rend Kruption. The survivors were Montrel Omen, Ulysses Huss, and Esther Flechette.

James Ironwood knocked on the door to the infirmary where my special soldiers stayed.

"Come in." Answered a female voice.

Ironwood entered the room.

"Greetings General, I would have suspected you'd sent an exterminator instead of exposing of us personally." Montrel said smugly.

"I have no intentions of doing so, Mister Montrel, quite contrary in fact. I'm here to ask you some questions about your recent Quarry." Ironwood said, showing them a thin stack of paper.

"What's not to know? You're well aware of his abilities, and outside of that there's nothing more that I can tell you." Ulysses said angrily.

"Not what I meant, over the past month he's become increasingly calm and gentle with his surroundings. And not even two days ago we experienced the most violent breakdown we've ever seen him have." Ironwood showed them a video of Silver going about his day peacefully, talking with people, and enjoying himself.

"He had a mood swing, so what?" Esther asked in a depressed tone.

"So what? You all triggered something in him, something so dangerous he killed 5 of Atlas' best Huntsmen and Huntresses. That's what."

Esther and Montrel cringed in mental pain.

"And you think it might have been something we said? If so, you're wrong." Ulysses said crossing his arms

"Then tell me! If we can work around it-"

"That's just it, you can't work around it. Not without triggering something worse."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!"

Ironwood and Ulysses continued their arguing, but eventually Esther figured it out.

"He's defending his territory." She said with realization.

"What?" Ironwood asked, dumbfounded.

"He's protecting what he thinks is rightfully his own, in other words, he thought we kidnapped one of his friends."

"You're joking, he doesn't have the capabilities to have 'friends'." Ironwood said, blaspheming her.

"Why else would he have been so angry, he's never had 'Territory' of his own! And now that he's gotten used to defending it, he will make damn well sure that nobody touches it."

"You've gone soft, Esther. Montrel, you're in charge of what's left of you. I'm going to the other Havens for assistance."

"With all due respect, sir, we're not fighting him again. If you would have seen what he did to the unfortunate-"

"I have, and with my own eyes. I've seen him tear apart a Paladin like it was a wet napkin. Do you honestly think you've seen the worst of him? You will heal yourselves up, and you will face him again. We'll have your abilities and natural endurance raised."

"What the hell do you take us for?!" Ulysses asked furiously.

"Tell me, grunt, what the hell do YOU think you are? Because if I were to answer you saying that you're nothing more than a pawn, would you think rebelling against me would do you any good? Or do you want to join your brother in purgatory?"

The three mutations backed away from Ironwood, all glaring. Ironwood merely sighed and regained himself, leaving the three of them there, as he left he muttered something under his breath.

"How'd it go General? Still itching to kill that beast?" A tall figure who was lea against the wall adjacent to the door

"Not too well, what's it to you whether I want it dead or not?"

"Well now that you mention it. What if I told you, that I had the ability to kill him?" The figure asked creepily.

"Hah, I would have forced you to-"

"Actually, you wouldn't be able to "Force" me to do anything. If I'm on the same level as the one who utterly decimated your best, most enhanced weapons, then you're more helpless than a Beowolf is to Piercing Rounds." The figure remarked with a smirk.

"Then what is it you want?"

"Short answer? To reform. This Era is WAY passed it's expiration date. And it's all thanks to him."

"What are you going on about?"

"I can see the future Ironwood, and with the knowledge, I've shaped the future. However, the only thing that's keeping me from my ultimate future, is that being. Silver Greywitcher must be killed before the year's end. Otherwise a prophecy that was foretold by the Grimoire's of ancient times will come to be, and the end of all living things will be upon us." The figure stated in a more serious tone, hiding away the joker from before.

"And what reason do I have to believe that you, a fellow Grimoire, is telling me the honest truth?"

"Can't you see? He's in the way, with him out of the way, people can go about their lives happily, you'll get a second chance with that Glynda lady, Ozpin will no longer have the stress of harboring a demon in a school, and the crowds will be put to ease knowing he's been killed. And if you need any more proof, foretelling the future is my Semblance."

"How can you have a Semblance like that?"

"The same way someone has Polarity, or the ability to control Mankind's greatest weapon. All you need to do, is lure him out of the city. Unless of course, you want one of the largest major cities in Remnant to be destroyed by two of the most powerful beings currently alive. You may have so many questions, but I have not the time to answer them."

"So... lure him out? Sounds easy enough. How do I-" Ironwood blinked, and the figure was gone."Damn you, Gold, damn you."

* * *

><p>Back in Beacon<p>

Silver's POV

* * *

><p>I walked through the corridor towards my team's room. It was rather late now, so I tried my best to keep quiet. The halls were eerily silent aside from my own footsteps. I could have sworn I heard a second pair, though it's probably just the echo.<p>

My footsteps somehow got louder and louder as I ventured down the hall. The room was now a mere 15 feet away, and I could see a figure standing there in front of the door, waiting for something.

"Hey!" I shouted, a little scared at what type of person would be up this late.

"Ah! Silver! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The voice that spoke was unfamiliar, it sounded well matured, a good year or two older than my own.

"Who are you?"

"Me? You don't remember? Oh well, it's been a while, and your lost memory might also be a culprit. I'll see you again soon. Remember the sound of my voice." The voice was that of a higher pitch than Ruby's and a bit more feminine than Blake's stoic vocal, and it definitely wasn't Weiss. And Yang's been hospitalized.

"Show your-" The presence vanished without a single trace, I also lost sight of the person."Fuck me." I rubbed my eyes, I was probably hallucinating.

I opened the door to dorm, entered, closed the door behind me, and turned on the light. There were two people waiting in my bed for me; Ruby and Blake. And out of spite, I walked over to Weiss' bed, turned off the light, and slept with her instead.

Weiss' yelped quietly and turned away from me, I did the same and face the opposite direct of her. I genuinely wasn't in the mood for anything kinky, and Weiss was the less... horny of the three girls who were currently here.

Eventually, I dosed off. Hoping that tomorrow, I'd figure out just what the hell is going on with my life at the moment.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Hello again!<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed this(SHORT AS HAIL) chapter of The Grimm with a Heart. I'm now going to refer to it as TGH. Because why the hell not?

I've been thinking, and with the way the story's going, I need OC's. OC students at Beacon, that is.

If you have a student OC that goes to Beacon, now's the time to get them in the story. PM me and I'll give you the format of which you would be sending your OC in. If you don't have an account, then please don't post your OC submission as a review, that's not what reviewing is for.

That aside, I wish you all a happy rest of your day/night/evening/life! I'm out!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back readers, I hope the last chapter was satisfactory, and if it wasn't... tough shit. I write what I want.

INFORMATION TIME:

1. In case anyone was wondering, this chapter is pre-written, and I will make sure you readers know that every time a chapter IS pre-written. And anything that may or may not have happened over the time of several updates, I will likely have missed it/or will be incredibly late on the subject.

2. Q: Why is it pre-written?

A: Because I like to write these chapters in bulk. If I don't bulk write them, then my creativity spike will be forwarded elsewhere.

3. Q: Creativity spike?

A: Yes, I have creativity spikes. Which essentially means I'm usually only creative for a short amount of time, and the length and time of occurrence of these spikes is totally random. Sometimes I don't have one for full on months.

4. Q: Do you guys want me to do a Q&A? Like, an ACTUAL Q&A?

And that's all the information/question time I have in me for the time being. That aside, I hope you enjoy reading Chapter 9 of TWGH(The Grimm With a Heart ).

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: <em>The n<em>_ew Professor? A special announcement!_

Silver's Point of View

* * *

><p>"-good luck!" Prof. Port said in a cheery tone.<p>

"Thanks, I might need it." I said back.

As of today, I was an official [temporary] teacher here at Beacon Academy. I've been assigned with the task of training the students in the fighting styles known Martial Arts, Dust Control, and Semblance Abuse. That last one, contrary to what it's name implies, is not actually bad, it merely means I would train them to use their Semblance as a booster for the different techniques.

I'd just finished talking to Peter Port about the many students I would have, Team RWBY being four of the many. He told me about the less than thrilling Third Years, who were going to be the most challenging to teach, especially when considering my reputation.

Every student I'd be teaching would have just gotten through one of Professor Port's lectures... therefor I should expect many of them to be bored, or in a bad mood. I tightened my muscles, and held my breath.

I then stepped into the classroom, many of the students giving me dirty looks. I walked up to the small podium in the center of the semi-circle classroom, and exhaled.

"Welcome, students, to your new class. In this new class I will be teaching you how to fight using Weaponless Martial Arts, Dust Control, and Semblance Abuse. I hope that you learn a thing or two today, as I'm well aware of the boredom that comes from one of Prof. Port's lectures." I said calmly, looking around at the many students, who were practically tearing their own hair out now.

Team RWBY wore expressions of pure and utter shock, I'd already told them that today I'd be starting my new job at the Academy, I suppose what they had in mind was different by a long-shot.

"Now, before we begin, are there any questions?" I asked, the majority of the students' hands darted upwards and I sighed lightly."Are there any questions that don't involve my position as a new teacher?" Every single student dropped their hand at that. Well, everyone except the one I'd least expected.

"I have a question, what do you think you can teach us that we don't already know?" The person, as I was told by Peter, was one of the Third Years: Coco Adel.

"Excellent question, Ms. Adel, I'm glad you asked. To answer your question, allow me to ask YOU a question, how much do you think you really know about the world outside the barrier? Anyone else care to answer this question?" I asked, looking about the students who previously raised their hands, then to the ones who didn't.

If no one answered, which is what I planned, then I would press a button on a remote that was set on the podium, unleashing a deadly new Grimm that no one in the room has fought before.

"No? Then I suppose I should... enlighten you. Here's a little something I found while I was outside the natural barrier." I picked up the remote and pressed the big red button on it.

Following my pressing of the button, a hatch behind me opened, and a cage rose out of it. Several of the students burst out laughing upon seeing what resided in the cage. There was a Beowolf in it, it was black and white like normal, however, there were red streaks along it's arms and legs.

"This is-" I began.

"No offense, 'professor', but that's just a Beowolf." Cardin Winchester interrupted me smugly, falling out of his seat.

"Oh quite contrary, actually. Students, meet the Beotitan. It may not look like a mere Beowolf, but trust me when I say: It's MUCH more powerful than you'd expect. To demonstrate, would anyone like to put my words to the test?"

The only group of students I got a reaction out of were the fearsome four-some I thought I'd have the most trouble with.

"Team CFVY, you seem ready, why not take a swing at him?" I asked.

"What, you mean all four of us?" The one named Velvet Scarlitina asked in a surprised tone.

I should be the one who's surprised, my original thoughts on this team were that they'd cause me a bit of trouble, but luckily, my assumptions were wrong.

"Of course, did you think it would only take one of you? I keep telling you not to underestimate your opponent, haven't I said it enough?" I asked, turning towards the Beotitan, who was sitting patiently for me to give it something to fight.

"Indeed you have. Let me out of here, and I will show them a fight worth watching." The Grimm responded in a deep, raspy voice.

The room of students began to fill with fear, so much so that I could feel it without trying to sense it. I gestured to team CFVY, who all stood there, weapons at the ready.

"Why the long distance?" The Beotitan asked as I proceeded to open the cage.

"Battle positions! Yatsuhashi, Fox, keep him occupied. Velvet, charge your weapon for combat-" Coco began giving orders to her team, as her bag transformed into a golden minigun.

Yatsuhashi and Fox charged at the Beotitan, who stood there waiting. Fox tried went for it's legs while Yatsuhashi went for the upper body.

The Beotitan grabbed both of them, stopping them in their tracks and tossed them away, into the back wall. Then proceeded to attack Coco, who was unloading bullet after Dust bullet into the powerful Grimm. Unfortunately for her, the Beotitan was too close for comfort, and it punched her all the way down to my podium.

Meanwhile, Velvet had vanished. Leaving her other three teammates to deal with the monster before them.

"You humans, so overconfident in your abilities, fail to realize it when you've already lost." The Beotitan said, holding Velvet by her neck in front of her team. It tossed her to them, and crossed it's arms."I wanted to fight Huntsman, and you give me children!" The Beotitan gave me a disappointed look, storming back to it's cage.

"I said Huntsmen in training. If you want, I could face you?" I asked, laughing a little at the result of bringing such a powerful Grimm into a classroom.

The Beotitan growled at me and got up once again, baring it's fangs. Team CFVY returned to their seats in shambles, arguing about the most minor things that each of them did wrong.

"Before any of you get the wrong idea, team CFVY, you didn't lose because of a mistake your teammates made. As a matter of fact, you weren't meant to win in the first place-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" The Beotitan shouted, charging at me angrily.

"This was a lesson meant to teach you all the reality of being Huntsmen and Huntresses-" I said briefly, blocking the Beotitan's fist with my palm. I kicked it backwards, sending it tumbling a bit."That there has, and always will be, someone better than you at what you do."

The Beotitan's red streaks began to illuminate. One thing I never mentioned was this: Beotitans actually have minority control over Dust. But that's only because it was infused with it. This Beotitan in particular had power over fire.

I decided I would fight fire with fire, in the literal sense. I popped a Bright Red Dust crystal into my mouth, and took a battle stance. It probably wasn't the best strategy, but a handicap was necessary.

"This, my students, is what I'm teaching you." I said, charging towards the Beotitan, fists ablaze.

The Beotitan spat out flames towards me, but I was too quick, and was able to strike at him a few times before hopping back.

"EAT THIS!" The Beotitan screeched, spitting several fireballs in my direction.

I did the same, I spat out a large puff of fire, covering the fireballs. I then lit my foot with flames and attempted an ax kick. The Beotitan dodged, and hit me with a close range burst of flames.

The barrage of attacks didn't stop, and it didn't leave any openings to attack. Eventually, the attacks started to hurt, and I was getting fed up with not showing the students what I meant. I jumped backwards, eating a different Dust Crystal, this one being a mixture of Red and Orange.

"And now, Dust that's meant for the situation..." I said sheepishly.

The Beotitan resumed it's attacks, and I began to see more and more openings, and finally, I used one. The Beotitan threw a punch, I ducked and pressed my palms against it's chest.

"EXPLOSION!" I shouted, causing a small explosion where my hands were. The Grimm staggered backwards, glaring at me all the while.

It charged at me once again, but with his movements slowed, I was able to counter almost everything. He would kick, I would jump and hit him with an explosive punch. He would punch, I would counter with an explosive kick.

And finally, he tried one last desperate attempted at a beam of fire. I punched forwards, sending a chain reaction of mid-air explosions in his direction. The beam of fire was lost in the explosions, and my chain reaction hit it, sending it into the wall hard enough to hear.

I smirked at the Beotitan, who fell over and bowed.

"Well, class? What do you think?" I asked, the class was practically speechless."No more questions? Right then, let's begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day...<strong>

No POV

* * *

><p>Ruby had just finished writing on a piece of paper, when Weiss approached her with a smile.<p>

"Hey Ruby! I've got some good news!" Weiss said happily.

"You found Silver?!" Ruby asked, eyes beaming.

"No, you dolt, your sister will be out of the hospital in a few days!" Weiss exclaimed, flicking Ruby's head.

"Yang?! YAY! It's been so long... I wonder if she's still capable of fighting..." Ruby asked herself quietly.

"Knowing her, she'll be fine. Maybe a little jealous, but fine." Blake said with a small smirk.

The three of them were sitting in their dorm, Blake was sitting at their desk with a bag of fishsticks while Ruby was laying on her bed. Weiss was standing there, tapping her foot.

"I kinda feel bad for one-upping her like we did."

"Oh don't be like that, Weiss. My sister's got... THOSE! She's practically one-upping us all the time!" Ruby said, gesturing to her chest.

"I think we should end it on that note. We should also be heading to our next class." Weiss said, snatching the bag of fishsticks from Blake.

"Fine."

"Aw man... we've got that lecture guy next..." Ruby said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, Ms. Goodwitch told us that after there's a new class that'll make up for the boredom."

"You're not helping Weiss." Blake said with a sigh."I just wish Silver was here. He'd have something fun to do."

"Actually... I think he'd probably be taking a nap." Ruby said, Weiss and Blake reluctantly agreed.

They left the dorms to get to their class. And after walking through the halls, they entered the classroom and awaited for Professor Port, the one who'd be teaching them this class.

"Ah, students, welcome. I see you're all thoroughly prepared. I also see that none of you skipped out... all of my last class did. That aside, I think I should tell you all about the most exciting news anyone could hear. We've finally been able to explore and research OUTSIDE the barriers!"

Every student, including the girls in team RWBY, fell forward in their seats.

"You're kidding!" Jaune said, astonished at the announcement.

"Isn't the outside too dangerous?!" Blake asked, rather angrily.

"Yes, it is quite dangerous, but thanks to a small group of Huntsman and Huntresses, including someone else you might know, exploration's become INCREDIBLY easy! Recently it's been about as easy as a walk through the Emerald Forest!" Port said, obviously exaggerating the details.

"But Professor-"

"Ah, it feels like it was just yesterday we could barely slay Beowolves, now we're facing new Grimm, in new territory..." Port interrupted one of his students, as he began his... lectures.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Silver's POV

* * *

><p>"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to... show off. I thought that as I would be teaching you to do so, I'd demonstrate the techniques you'd be using."<p>

"You're going to teach us how to... explode?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"More or less... but no. You'll be learning just how viable Dust REALLY is. That goes without saying Dust Rounds are essentially what most of your Weapons use. However, I'm going to be teaching you how to implement Dust into your Semblance."

I looked about the students, most were still wide-eyed from my "performance", others either had notebooks out, or were preparing themselves.

"Any volunteers to help me demonstrate?" I asked them, two hands were raised, one being Lie Ren, and the other being Ruby's.

"I suppose you can both help. Alright, take the stage!" I said, gesturing them to step up.

They stepped onto the "stage" that was the area where there weren't seats or a podium.

"Each of these two have unique Semblances, Lie Ren, your Semblance is the enhanced control over your Aura. Ruby Rose, you have incredible speed. Let's think together, shall we? How could you implement Dust into those Semblances and use them in combat?" I looked at them, Ren pinched his chin. Ruby was raising her hand.

"Yes, miss Rose?"

"I could create Dust Tracks, I would leave a trail of that explosive stuff you used, and while the Grimm chase after me, they get blown up!"

"That's an interesting one, and it utilizes both. Keep that in mind when I hand you either a vial of powdered Dust, or a Dust crystal. Lie Ren, any ideas for you?"

"Yes. I figured I could use it similarly to how you use it. I could use my Aura to center powdered Dust of lightning or fire in a targeted area to do damage." He said, still pinching his chin in thought.

"Again, very interesting. Semblances are a rather large piece of who you are as a Huntsman or Huntress. That in mind, pairing it up with a Huntsman's strongest weapon: Dust, seems like a big step forward, does it not?" I asked, looking to the students, who were starting to get what I was trying to say.

I tossed Lie Ren a vial of powdered Dust, and gave Ruby a crystal.

"Now that I've gotten my message across, Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, pick... 2 people out of the Student audience."

"Are you gonna make us fight each other?" Coco asked, scowling at me.

"Did I say that?" I asked, returning a smirk.

Ruby pointed to Coco, and Ren pointed to Sky Lark, a member of Team CRDL.

"Right, Ms. Adel, Mr. Lark, join us on the platform." I said, gesturing them to the platform.

They both reluctantly did as they were told, Coco was reluctant because she doesn't trust me, Sky because... well... me and his Team don't have the best chemistry.

"Perfect. Now I'm going to give you each a form of Dust, like I did for Mr. Lie and Ms. Rose." I gave each of them a form of Dust. I gave Coco a Dust crystal, and Sky a vial of powdered Dust.

"I actually have a question." Coco said, looking at the crystal I handed her.

"Yes?"

"Exactly what form does Dust have to be in for your consumption to result in control over the element?"

"Well... I haven't really tested it." I replied.

"Could we test it?"

"Lesson too boring? Fair enough, I'll go along with it, of course, Dust rounds are not something that can be consumed." I said, pointing to the gun she had in her hands. She holstered the gun and sighed.

"Ooh." The class chimed, I chuckled at this. Meanwhile Coco blushed with anger.

"There'll be no mocking in this class. Understand?" I asked, to which they all replied with a monotone-ed "Yes". Not the most inspirational agreement, I'll admit, but if they're willing to learn what I have to teach them I'm more than happy to put up with them.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>A rather abrupt place to end the chapter, yes, but<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back readers, this is just a subtle reminder:

PLS! REVIEW PLS!

Yeah, I'm kinda desperate, as far as I'm concerned(And I can check this at will) not many people are reading my story. It's more like a "Oh this is interesting" they follow, but they never actually check it out and read it.

Of course, somehow chapter 9 got the most views out of them all...

Writing takes motivation, and when I started this I wanted it to be a story that I'd finish, a story that I'd want people to read in memory of Monty, a story that even I myself would enjoy reading, a story that would ENTERTAIN. However, my dream/ambition slowly died out as people stopped reviewing, and reading. I mean yeah, these past few days have proven to be very successful.

What I want is to know you're there, to know you're enjoying my content, that's what reviews are for. I'm sorry if this isn't the 7k chapter you were expecting.

If I can't manage to get at least +10 more reviews in before the next update, this story's going on a hiatus. That's not a threat either, I have things to focus on IRL, and unless I know this is entertaining-and I mean GENUINELY entertaining-then I'll put it on hold for my own life.

I hope you all have a pleasant Weekend. I'm out.


	11. Chapter 11

YO! Welcome back readers, to yet another chapter of The Grimm With a Heart.

I'm sorry about the last update... I was going through a rather depressing trial at the time. So depressing... HOWEVER! I've moved on from that, and seeing as I asked for +10 reviews last time... fuck it. That was just depressed me being my depressed(AKA stupid) me self. (But seriously, reviews help.)

I'm continuing this story. Whether I like it or not. DO NOT forget that, Reader.

Another thing I'd like to note about: the schedule, and what it means. I'm saying this because I won't always be on time, no matter how polished I think the chapter itself is, or otherwise. I put a lot of work into this, and I want to keep it that way. But I digress, the reason the schedule's there is to tell the reader when to expect the update, not when it WILL update. This is something I'm not proud of, far from it, but it's just the way things are thanks to my new school schedule.

That stuff aside, here's chapter 11. Nice and... short ... hehe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: <em>A New Enemy From The Past. A Shocking Revelation!<em>

Silver's POV

* * *

><p>After about a week of teaching combat classes, the students actually started to enjoy themselves. Each day I would bring in a new Grimm they hadn't fought yet, had them fight it, watch them lose, and I would teach them how to kill it. I'd also managed to finished all the dates I promised team RWBY, not to mention Yang's finally out of the hospital.<p>

What's more, during that week I had discovered that an arrangement had been made for me to meet with my mysterious sibling. The thought of meeting my long-lost sibling made me ecstatic! I knew nothing about them, and they knew nothing about me! My mind was absolutely bewildered at the thought, though there were some negative thoughts about what could happen, but I dismissed them immediately. I wanted to meet my sibling as soon as they arrived.

"Someone's still excited." Yang mocked me as I laid in my bed with a smile.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be? He's meeting the only family member he's ever had or will have, and after such a long time." Ruby said, squealing lightly.

"I wonder about their gender." Blake said whilst trying not expressing her obvious excitement.

"I REALLY hope he has a brother, then Weiss' fantasies will be complete!" Yang said, holding up what appeared to be a notebook.

"You have gay fantasies Weiss?" Ruby asked shamelessly.

"Never said they were gay fantasies. She just wants more than one Silver!" Yang said, showing Ruby a picture.

Ruby's eyes widened, and a little blood trickled out of her nose. Weiss quickly ran over to them and snatched the book from them.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! IDIOTS!" She scolded, hitting Ruby then Yang with the book. She let out a haughty sigh and walked back to her bed, hiding the book under it.

"From what Oobleck said, it's more likely to be a boy than a girl, but one can't be too sure." I said to them.

I suddenly had an idea.

"You girls up for some shopping?" I asked them, Weiss' eyes beamed in my direction, while Yang scoffed and fell backwards.

"What kind? Underwear shopping? You're such a pervert, Silver." Ruby mocked with a giggle.

"Why would I want to see your underwear when I could see you naked? That aside, I wanted to go furniture shopping. Considering my new sibling's going to be living here with us, we need a new bed." I said, poking Ruby in the nose.

"Then let's get to it!" Weiss said happily, grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me out of the dorm room."If any of you want to come, let's go!"

Yang and Ruby stayed behind, while Weiss, Blake and I left for the furniture store. Upon leaving, a mysterious presence, the likes of which I'd never known, entered my sensory field. It felt uncanny, yet somehow, in some way, familiar. I had to be weary of this new presence, as its intent was not a good one.

"What is that?" Blake asked, her being a Faunus, I'll bet she sense it too.

"What is what?" Weiss asked.

"There's a mysterious presence here. Blake, you stay here, monitor it as much as possible. Me and Weiss will get the furniture." I said to the cat-girl.

Blake nodded in agreement, and ran back towards the dorms.

"Well that's interesting. So you can sense people like that?" Weiss asked me.

"Yeah, more or less. It takes a lot of training for a human to do it, though I think Faunus have the natural ability to do so." I said, pondering it as well.

Me and Weiss proceeded out of the dorm building. I had decided to ignore the presence, as I did feel a tad obligated to help with the housing of my sibling, and I wasn't going to let some random person or assassin with bad intentions to ruin my day.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

* * *

><p>After countless hours of shopping for bedding, Weiss and I decided to grab a bite to eat. Of course, she refused any suggestion of fast-food, so I ended up murdering my wallet for her satisfaction. We were at the same restaurant that I had once been kidnapped from a long time ago, when I was first introduced to the White Fang, and brutally decimated their forces. It was also how I met Cinder!<p>

"This place brings back... odd memories." Weiss said, finishing her rather large meal. For someone who was so proper, she at a LOT. Likely even more than Yang, but at least she was healthy about it.

"True. Though it does seem they've remodeled a bit, but that's to be expected."

"So... um, have you ever-" Weiss stopped herself, whatever type of question she was about to ask probably was a personal one that'd seem out of line.

"Have I ever... what?" I asked her, coaxing her to finish her sentence.

"Have you ever wondered what it was about the Dragon Grimm that let them save you? Or why they don't exist today?" She asked.

Indeed, this question cut deep, almost too deep. I urged myself to answer, but I couldn't find the words to do so, at least not properly. If I was to answer this question, what would I say anyway? I put on a facade, which wasn't the best thing to do in front of Weiss, as she could see through it.

"I guess I never put a lot of thought into it." I said, answering the question as best I could.

"R-right..." Weiss stuttered, it felt like the reply she had given wasn't what was intended, but the outcome of her hesitance.

"I'll be honest, those memories have never been too clear. All I honestly remember is the bit where my parents died and I was saved by a blue dragon. Other than that... it's a blur."

"It must be uncomfortable, not having answers to the questions you might have." Weiss said sympathetically, I shook my head in reply.

"I decided a long time ago that I'd stop asking. If you dwell too much in the past, you'll miss the future, and I don't want to do that."

Weiss frowned, I could sense her guilt, and in turn I felt guilty. She was worried about me, as is most of Team RWBY, but...

"Look, Weiss, I know you and your team worry about me from time to time. But the true is, I'm perfectly fine."

"Tell me, do you honestly think I'd believe you with the way you've been acting? Silver, you're an enemy of a lot of people. The White Fang, Atlas as a whole, and even some of the other teams. It's obvious we'd worried about you, because whether you admit to it or not, you're NOT fine, and you're NOT being honest with us!" Weiss' voice rang in a small shout, however it wasn't enough to attract the attention of others.

I knew this would be the end result of putting on a facade in front of someone who's been putting one on much longer.

"When have I not been honest with you-"

"You don't trust that we're good enough, you think that your sibling will disapprove of this polygonal dating system."

"Oh... oh dear Weiss, that's where you're incorrect. I don't give a damn what my sibling thinks of how I do things, I'm worried for your well being, Yang just got out of the hospital and is IMMENSELY behind the rest of you. I have more things to worry about than my sibling approving of my "harem" or not." I said sincerely, if that was one of her worries than I have less to fear.

"H-h-harem?" She asked, flustered and blushing.

I chuckled as she tried to regain her composure, but oddly enough, she could not. This just changed the mood from serious to funny, 0-100 if you will.

"HAH! It gets you every time." I said to her, my chuckle turning into a laughing fit.

"S-stop that!" She said stuttering. She still didn't have her composure back.

After having her throw a fork at me, which was honestly adorable, we left the restaurant. Weiss ranting about decency, and how I should at least be a bit more shameful with my actions. Though, I don't think it can get any more shameless than an under-aged harem of school girls.

I wanted to return to Beacon, but Weiss wouldn't let me. She would be going on and on about how our date went wrong, and that I need to redeem myself. Thing about my date with her, it was kinda interrupted by Yang. But the girl literally just got out of the hospital, couldn't blame her, Yang I mean.

Being hospitalized wasn't someone like Yang Xiao Long to stay in one place for more than five minutes, let alone a hospital bed for two months.

"Look, Weiss-"

"Don't you 'look, Weiss' me!" She interrupted me, before continuing on with her speech.

"Weiss calm down. Let's just get back to Beacon." I said after she finished.

"Why you-"

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping it'd calm her down. Her cheeks puffed red, and she turned away from me a little.

"You know what I want..." She said quietly.

I paused for a moment. Weiss wasn't one to be perverted, but despite that... I could kinda think of what it is she wanted.

"Denied. Unless I forgot about your birthday or something."

Weiss pouted quietly. I shook my head and patted her on the head. She had a small tear in her eye.

"You forgot my birthday." She said, obviously trying to lie.

"LIES!" I said loudly, standing up and leaving the restaurant. Weiss then chased after me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Weiss was thrown into a building. In the split second I had turned to her, a figure had kicked her away from me. There wasn't even a scream.

The figured stood up on their feet and faced me, a sadistic grin plastered on their face. It was a woman, and she wore a smug face, as though she'd just kicked a bug out of her way.

"Who are you?" I asked in a fit of rage.

"An old acquaintance. I'm here to make a deal with you, your cooperation would be apprecia-"

I rushed forward and punched the girl in the stomach, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"WHY YOU-" Before she could speak again, I kicked upwards, the strike landing hard on her chin. She staggered backwards, but was ultimately unfazed.

"Impossible."

"Nope! And guess what, the deal's off!" She charged me at lightning quick speeds, even faster than Ruby.

She struck me on the back of my neck, and I was sent barreling into a moving vehicle.

I hurled myself out of the debris, looking for my opponent, who'd vanished.

"You know, I was going to have fun with you." The voice came from behind me, as a sharp pain hit me in my back.

"Fuck you." I coughed up blood and stumbled to my feet.

She didn't bother hiding herself, as she seemed confident she'd beat me. Though, I wouldn't have been so sure about that.

"Manners, boy, manners."

And that was it, I was once again charging her at full speed, this time with my specialty blue fire. I swiped at her with an burning sweeper kick. She blocked it effortlessly, and grabbed my leg. I was then flung into the air, where I was greeted by my only weakness, Lightning.

The seemingly red bolt struck me with incredible amounts of energy, and the pain that surged through my body was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. In a word, agonizing.

I powered through the pain as best I could, and launched multiple fireballs towards my enemy. They all hit her directly, but none of them did much of anything.

"Pathetic." She lunged at me, and no matter how many fireballs I launched at her, she didn't stop or even look like it hurt.

She pounded her fist into me, sending me towards the ground. When I landed, I could feel my energy quickly depleting.

The onslaught of attacks that followed were devastating. However I had endured most of it. And likely the worst of it.

"Agh... now... my turn." I said, pulling out a Dust crystal and consuming it. This crystal was the Explosion Crystal, every time I'd punch, kick or touch something it'd explode, same principle with them touching me.

"What in Remnant-"

I lunged and grabbed her face in the tightest grip I could, and boom. My palm exploded on her face, sending her flying backwards, this time VISIBLY hurting. She cursed something under her breath and lunged at me once more.

We exchanged blows, I kicked her, she punched, I punched, she kicked. Eventually we had both stopped, though neither of us were finished. My explosions went off, and I could hear her screaming loudly. I jumped into the smoke, roundhouse kicking her out of it. The explosion from the kick sent her tumbling to the ground.

She stood up, now glaring at me angrily. Yet despite the anger in her eyes, she grinned, smiling, and I had no idea as to why. The lightning illuminated around her, and it pulsed every so often. We both lunged at each other, both of us preparing a strike.

Our fists collided, causing a large a shock wave in wake. The buildings that surrounded us were now nothing but mere rubble. I'd taken a lot from that single blow, but she hadn't taken too much from it.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked me, pounding me into the ground beneath her. Her strike was loaded with electricity, and I nearly passed out from it.

I coughed up more blood and stood up, following with an uppercut. She flew back due to the explosion, and I used the moment to recover and take another Crystal. My signature, the Ice Crystal. I formed a pair of frozen blades in either of my hands and rushed forwards.

I swing at her, managing to cut her arm just barely. I then blocked an oncoming roundhouse with my other blade. I desperately attempted to hit her multiple times with the blades, however only a few hit. She then grabbed both my wrists and threw me to the ground. One thing's for sure, I wasn't getting back up any time soon.

"I'm disappointed, you're no where near the level I was anticipating. Oh well, an older sister's kinda supposed to be stronger anyway."

My eyes widened.

"What kind of game are you playing?" I asked, barely able to mutter the words.

"A game where fates are sealed. I'll be seeing you later, Silver Greywitcher." The woman's presence vanished into nothingness after those words.

My consciousness was also fading, as the electricity still coursed through my body.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 10 part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Very, VERY short chapter. But I've been low on inspiration recently, as well I've been INCREDIBLY busy.<p>

I'm sorry for the short update. There'll be a longer one next time. I'm out!


	12. Chapter 12

So... after much debate with myself, I've decided to re-write the story. Not so much in a bad way either.

Something that's been nagging me is the fact I somehow managed to turn this into a harem fic despite only wanting either Weiss or Blake to be Silver's TRUE love interests(With him returning said affection).

So I'm going to re-create the entire story, the plot will remain the same(Although you guys haven't even gotten to it yet, I had BIG plans.) but my character will undergo a re-design.

This is what I believe to be for the greater-good of my story, if you disagree I do not mind, however I'm keeping this story up so that maybe any new readers will have something to entertain themselves with and eventually read the re-written version.


End file.
